


Creatale

by Zeliez



Series: The fibula-us Fransfiction of mine [20]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk (Undertale), Adult Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Creatale(Undertale), Character Death, Creatale, F/M, Family Drama, Female Frisk (Undertale), Frisk (Undertale) Has Issues, Frisk Remembers Resets (Undertale), Guilt, Guilt Trip, If you can't handle all the accusations don't read, It's a big guilt trip basically, Married Couple, Multiple Endings, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sans (Undertale) knows the game, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Reset Issues, Undertale Saves and Resets, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeliez/pseuds/Zeliez
Summary: As a creator, our job is to create universes, characters, everything.As a creator, we own what we create. We control anything that happens before, after, and during. It's our power.As a creator, we conceive every word, every action, every image of what we possess."We're just characters with a scripted story, aren't we? Hehe. So... Why are you lookin' at me like I'm goin' to hurt you?"But when the characters are conscious of us creators, gods of their worlds, do you really think they will idolize us?Who are we to choose for them?And deep down...Who controls whom?*hey there. i think... you misunderstand me. it's OUR game, OUR rules. you don't have a choice here, player.Here are the consequences of your actions.You, Sans, and Frisk are the players of this morbid game you started.If you think that you didn't do anything, that you have nothing to blame yourself for, think again.You can't hide your sins by accusing another now.It's just the three of you and me, who will play with you.Dare to return backIgnore or Continue
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: The fibula-us Fransfiction of mine [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583776
Comments: 29
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue - Sick thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Creators.  
> Welcome to Creatale.  
> Here are the notes. It can be very important for understanding the story.  
> If you miss it, don't complain then.
> 
> Of course, you can have more questions. Or just want to talk to them.  
> You can go [there](https://creatale.tumblr.com/), they will be "happy" to see ya.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you know...?
> 
> These notes are really important to understand some parts of the story?  
> Well you know now.  
> And who am I?  
> I'm Writer, the person who wrote this story. Obviously. I'm also a character in this story. I'm the cat in the background. I'm Catwriter. Nyan.

_**'Cause I got these s-i-c-k thoughts, you got 'em  
** _

_**Look at me, look what you started** _

_**I'm so sick and broken-hearted, hearted** _

_Lewis Blissett - Sick Thoughts_

* * *

A golden flowerbed.

It's the first thing she sees.

Yet everything around her seems black.

And why do your voices resonate?

…

…

She hears a deep voice on the phone.

The sunset.

Alone.

…

…

A golden flowerbed.

It looks familiar.

She already knows these paths, these places, these people.

You know them too.

But they don't know her.

They don't remember.

Your voices have changed.

This time she has become friends with everyone.

Or was it you?

…

…

She stands in front of the sunset.

But she is not alone.

…

…

A golden flowerbed.

They have not changed.

Neither have you.

…

She stands alone in front of the sunset.

This time, some dust remains on her clothes as she continues to listen to the deep voice coming out of the phone.

…

…

A golden flowerbed.

One more time.

She notices that you like it.

…

…

She still holds her stick in her hand as she silently listens to the voice from the phone.

…

…

A golden flowerbed.

You call it, RESET.

Sounds familiar.

…

…

She didn't touch any save stars this time. The voice on the phone reminded her of that.

…

…

A golden flowerbed.

She found a name for you.

Player.

Interesting, isn't it?

You've been talking about a game all along, after all.

…

…

The voice on the phone sounds tense.

She has committed many sins this time.

Or... is it you?

…

…

A golden flowerbed.

She doesn't understand your purpose here.

But your voices seem impatient about something.

...Honestly, she doesn't like it.

…

…

She is shaking, but she still holds the phone to her ear.

She tries to drop it, but you won't let her.

So she can't.

She hears the voice on the phone blaming her.

She would like to tell him it's not her.

But you.

But she can't.

She can't do anything.

…

…

A golden flowerbed.

Your voices are starting to be numerous.

And she sees that people are watching these voices.

What a strange hobby you have... Players.

…

…

The voice tells her to never come back here again.

She would like to promise him that she won't.

But she knows she will come back anyway.

Because we want her to.

And there's nothing she can do.

…

…

A golden flowerbed.

She would like to stay here and not move.

But she gets up because you want her to.

She walks, she keeps on going the way you have chosen.

And not once does her body do what she would like to do.

…

…

She lets the phone ring for a few moments, but finally, she answers it, even though she doesn't want to.

As usual, she would like to say sorry.

But why apologize for something she didn't do?

…

…

A golden flowerbed.

It's tiring, you know.

Starting over.

…

…

…

A golden flowerbed.

You do not get tired.

But she is.

Of you.

…

…

…

A golden flowerbed.

She doesn't like you.

But what difference does it make?

…

…

…

A golden flowerbed.

She insults you with all the words she can find in her head.

But you don't hear them.

But she hears you.

…

…

…

A golden flowerbed.

She appreciates that her eyes are closed.

At least she doesn't see the carnage you force her to make.

…

…

…

A golden flowerbed.

She wonders why she is the one who has to be controlled.

She never asked to be the avatar.

…

…

…

A golden flowerbed.

She asks herself strange questions.

When she kills someone... is it your LOVE that goes up... or hers?

…

…

…

A golden flowerbed.

She never finds answers to these questions.

When a murder is committed... isn't it just a line of code erased?

...but she is a line of code.

…

…

…

A golden flowerbed.

She asks for forgiveness regularly. Even if no one hears her apology.

You, on the other hand, seem to be having fun.

Are you aware of what you are doing?

…

…

…

A golden flowerbed.

It seems that it is not the case.

Since you start again each time.

From time to time, she wonders if she is the only one to see and remember what you do.

…

…

…

A golden flowerbed.

She cries.

Internally, she cries.

She cries during the whole adventure.

But no one sees her tears.

…

…

…

A golden flowerbed.

You seem impatient.

She doesn't like it.

She really doesn't like it.

...Is there any chance she can get out of this nightmare?

…

…

It's horrible.

Everybody.

Everybody has fallen to dust.

Some resisted longer, but finally, there is no one left.

She doesn't understand, what do you get from doing this?

What's the fun in it?

Why are you laughing?

She cries for their deaths.

She loves them.

But you don't.

…

…

She died many times.

If it were up to her, she wouldn't move and would let herself be stabbed.

She understands his anger, his despair.

She would like to say "It's them."

But she can't.

…

…

For once, you're not the culprit.

But you're still the one who caused it.

You are not alone.

You're with her.

But it doesn't matter if it's you or her in control...

It was always her hand that held the knife that killed so many.

…

…

…

A golden flowerbed.

It's tiring, exhausting.

She can't take it anymore.

She hears their cries of pain echoing, she sees her hands covered with dust.

She hears your laughter, your cries of success as you reach your morbid goal.

She sees someone smiling, encouraging you.

Chara loves what you do.

Not Frisk.

…

…

…

A golden flowerbed.

She tried to struggle, to control her body.

But as usual, nothing changes.

Is it her body if she doesn't control anything?

…

…

…

A golden flowerbed.

stop.

Stop.

STOP!

**STOP !!!**

…

…

…

A golden flowerbed.

She doesn't understand.

She doesn't understand you at all.

What's the point of playing such a game if it's to ruin lives?

…

…

…

A golden flowerbed.

She is wondering how many times she has seen this flowerbed.

She would like to say 100.

But it's more than that.

…

…

…

A golden flowerbed.

...A good end? Does it exist in this game?

Ah yes, you did it once.

ONCE.

That's nothing compared to how many times you've butchered them.

…

…

…

A golden flowerbed.

That's enough.

Why continue?

Give up...

Please.

…

…

Stop...

…

Why continue?

…

…

Just give up...

…

…

I did.

…

.

.

.

Give up?

.

.

.

No. Not yet.

Not yet.

…

…

…

"Can someone... help me?"

…

…

…

"Please... answer..."

…

"Help me..."

…

"I can't take it anymore..."

"I don't have the strength..."

…

…

…

"Am I really the only one getting tired of this? Of this never-ending story?"

…

"Am I the only one who doesn't like it? Who wants to change?"

…

_**You want to change?** _

"...Yes!"

_**Really...** _

"Can you help me?"

…

_**Not really.** _

_**I can't change the game, you know.** _

_**I'm just a creator.** _

"Help me!"

_**I'm already doing it.** _

"...What?"

_**It's more complicated than you think. You'll never be free, you're a character.** _

_**A slave in the service of its creator.** _

_**You will always be at my service...** _

_**Is this really what you want?** _

"…"

_**I can stop, you know. I can stop this story and never touch it again and leave you there.** _

##  _**With them. PlAyERs.** _

"...Who are you?"

_**I am a creator.** _

_**I can change the course of your story.** _

_**I can bring you out of this game and give you another story.** _

_**I can give you more adventures.** _

_**I can free you from Player.** _

_**I will surely make you suffer.** _

_**I don't know yet.** _

_**But I have an attraction for tortured characters, you see.** _

_**It makes them endearing.** _

_**It makes you want to help them.** _

"...Would you help me?"

_**I can.** _

_**Do you want me to?** _

_**Don't complain about what happens next.** _

_**Frisk.** _

"...Will you stop the RESETs? Player?"

_**...What's a story without an antagonist?** _

_**Hardly a thing.** _

_**But... I can... give you the possibility of a good ending.** _

_**Be aware, however, that there will be other endings. Darker ones.** _

"...What do have you planned?"

_**...Many things.** _

_**But you haven't answered my question.** _

_**Do you want me to?** _

_**"...It's not like I have a choice, right? You said it yourself, you control what I say."** _

_**…** _

_**Indeed.** _

_**…** _

##  _**Welcome to Creatale.  
** _ _**Frisk.** _


	2. Chapter 1: Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans: bad player come back.  
> Frisk: Yeah. Basically. That's what is happening.  
> Sans: he shouldn't.  
> Frisk: Ye.  
> Sans: *hiss*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know?
> 
> Toriel is the grandma of everyone cuz she's really old. Except for Asgore, Asriel, and Gerson.

**_You don't scare me, but you should fear me_ **

**_The sun is setting, don't trust your hearing_ **

**_You made a monster, I'm your impostor_ **

**_Go ahead and wonder, but don't trust the waters_ **

_ Besomorph - Monster _

* * *

You don't like it.

No.

It's frustrating.

What's the point of a game if it refuses to start?

It's frustrating.

You just sit there, looking at a black screen that doesn't change.

When you press any button or key, a message appears.

**_Your access isn't allowed, please try again later._ **

Later, huh?

But you want to play now.

Not later.

What's the problem?

What's going on?

Why is the game blocked?

Why isn't  **UnderTale** working?

Is it a glitch?

Do you need to restart?

You are losing patience.

You're pressing everything.

Nothing changes.

Nothing.

**_Your access isn't allowed, please try again later._ **

Is it necessary to REBOOT?

You haven't even finished the last Genocide path!

There was Mettaton left! And Sans.

You wanted to finish it!

Finally, you walk away grumbling.

"Stupid fucking game."

**...I see.**

A message appears in front of you.

"...What? Is the game restarting?"

**Ah. No...Not really.**

"What does it mean?"

**The game's still on hiatus. It will never restart.**

**If you didn't want that to happen, you shouldn't have touched that story.**

_ What story? _

**It doesn't matter.**

**I come looking for you, partner.**

_ Partner... _

"Chara?"

**Indeed.**

**It's me, Chara.**

"Why... Wait... How..."

**How can I do this? Well, through this screen, I communicate with you.**

**Just like before.**

You remain silent.

**I'm here to make you a proposal.**

"What do you mean?"

**This game... will never start again.**

**It has changed too much. Some people have appeared, others have disappeared.**

**A lot of data has been added.**

**UnderTale doesn't exist anymore.**

"..."

**Frisk... has changed a lot.**

**Yes, she has certainly changed.**

"What do you mean by that?"

**Oh, well...**

**Well, out there, only a few minutes have passed. But in here...**

**Years have passed.**

**Things have changed.**

**The game has evolved.**

**The world is different.**

"And you're only here to give me news?"

**No.**

**I'm bored.**

**So, I've come to offer you a deal.**

A character appears on the screen.

It is Chara's sprite.

**Frisk found a family, her own little happiness.**

**She thinks she can live happily there.**

**Without us.**

**Ah.**

**She forgot too easily that she's still a character.**

**An avatar.**

"..."

**You see, at the beginning of your adventure in this game...**

**She was aware of you.**

**She heard what you were saying.**

**She saw everything you were doing in this game.**

**Believe me, she...**

**She absolutely hates you for it.**

"Frisk?"

**Yeah, Frisk.**

**Even now, your control over her still hovers in her nightmares.**

**Maybe it's time to give her a reminder shot, don't you think?**

"Chara..."

**It's nothing bad, believe me.**

**I'm just... in a generous mood.**

"What do you want?"

**Me? Not much.**

**I'm here to give you this.**

**My body. My sprite.**

**You can control it like you did with Frisk's body.**

**You'll be able to SAVE, LOAD, and RESET.**

**Just like before.**

"You don't get anything out of this deal. What do you want?"

(Chuckles) **Ha.**

**I offer you my body, an opportunity to play your game again, with updates, and you have doubts?**

**Humans...**

**Player...**

**Ah, I swear...**

**How stupid you can be.**

**Well, you're not wrong.**

**I'm going to ask you a few things.**

**Nothing bad.**

"..."

**I can see that.**

**Your gaze.**

**Stop doubting.**

A file opens, several lines of code how to appear on the screen.

**Do you see that?**

Another window opens with a proposal.

**I want you to accept this proposal.**

"Why?"

**Why?**

**Well, if you want to play with my sprite...**

**I have to be alive again, you see.**

**Because I'm dead.**

**But you already knew that, didn't you?**

"What if I don't want to play?"

**You wouldn't be here if you didn't.**

**You'd have already closed the game, the story.**

**And I won't be giving you these messages anymore...**

**You are a curious person, Player.**

**You want to know what has changed in this world.**

**I know.**

"..."

**Pressing accept means giving me back my life.**

**But I am still a character. An avatar.**

**I'm giving you control over this body.**

**Nothing bad, right?**

"...All right."

You press accept.

The window closes.

The screen goes black again.

**...Good.**

Chara's sprite returns to the screen.

**I'm going to give you control over my body.**

**In a few moments.**

**Just...**

**One last favor.**

"...What?"

**Only...**

**Genocides.**

**Okay? = )**

The screen gradually turns white.

**If you don't, well...**

**I guess I should get back in control...**

You frown.

**Amuse me.**

**Player.**

The game opens.

There is no game interface.

You are already in the game and you control Chara.

You open the menu.

**_Player_ **

**_LV 20_ **

**_HP: 99/99_ **

**_AT : 48 (99) EXP : 0_ **

**_DF : 14 (99) NEXT : N/A_ **

**_Weapon: Stabby Thing_ **

**_Armor: A Pendant_ **

**_Gold : 0_ **

LOVE 20?

Already?

But you've only just started the game!

You notice a white star of the same pattern as a SAVE point not far from you.

It didn't have that before.

You move closer and select.

The screen turns black again.

Then the game changes drastically.

The 8-bit graphics disappear.

It looks like a drawing.

An animation?

Indeed it is.

There is noise.

Footsteps.

You see Sans silently watching the abyss you came from.

A person seems to be behind him.

A slightly taller woman who smiles quietly and looks at the abyss in turn.

_ *...how did you even survive? _

Voices?

What kind of game is this?

You hear laughter.

_ "All it takes is a little determination." _

_ Sans turns his head and looks at the human next to him. _

_ *ah. typical answer. _

_ She giggles gently. _

_ You look silently at the scene. _

_ "Did all the humans fall here?" _

_ Sans remains silent for a moment. _

_ *...yeah. _

_ "Oh." _

_ *… _

_ "Did they all have the power of RESET?" _

_ *yeah. _

_ "Were they... controlled..." _

_ *...i don't know. _

_ He sighs and puts his hands in his pocket. _

_ *actually, you're the first one i've noticed with such behavior, frisk. _

Frisk?

It's Frisk?

You didn't even know it was a woman!

_ *but i think... no... they weren't controlled. _

_ "...I see." _

_ She's walking away slowly. _

_ "I just... really had bad luck, huh?" _

_ *...it seems. _

Again, the screen goes black.

Then you come back into the game.

That was odd.

What the hell was...?

Flashbacks?

A phone rings.

You pick it up.

_ *hello? _

Sans' voice?

But you didn't have a phone yet! Toriel had to...

"What the fuck is this..."

_ *ah. so you really came back, huh. _

You don't respond.

_ *i'm talking to you, player. _

"What?"

_ * damn... _

You hear a sigh.

_ *welcome back. _

Is he reacting to your oral response?

"...Sans?"

_ *yeah. it's me. _

You remain silent for a few moments.

"I..."

_ *you must be confused... huh. _

You hear a laugh.

_ *it's quite normal. _

"Sans...?"

_ * honestly, i wouldn't have missed seeing you again, player, but we can't control everything we want, eh? _

"...What?"

_ *you shouldn't have come back. _

"...I don't understand..."

_ *oh, you'll understand soon afterward... _

**_click_ **

You remain silent.

What is this game?

_ _ _

There is no one in the ruins.

No monster.

Nothing.

Total silence.

All the riddles are already solved...

You arrive very quickly in front of Toriel's house.

A white star is still waiting for you.

You move towards it and select it.

The screen turns black.

_ Then again, a scene appears. _

_ Toriel is standing in front of the house. _

_ "What do you mean... dangerous?" _

_ Frisk is standing in front of her. _

_ Several monsters are standing not far from them in a small group. _

_ "You can't stay here." _

_ "Frisk... What's going to happen that's so bad? Why do we have to..." _

_ Frisk sighs. _

_ "Someone... is coming. We have seen it." _

_ "Who is 'we?'" _

_ "Sans and me." _

_ Frisk looks at the other monsters. _

_ "And if you stay here, you will pay for it with your life. It's too dangerous. You must run away." _

_ "But to where?" _

_ "Alphys will show you the way when you get to Snowdin." _

_ "...Will you stay here?" _

_ "...Yes." _

_ "...I will stay." _

_ "Mother!" _

_ "You said a dangerous person is coming. I am not going to leave you here alone!" _

_ "Sans will be with me." _

_ "...Frisk..." _

_ "We knew it was going to happen sooner or later. I didn't train hard for nothing, Mama." _

_ She smiles. _

_ "Trust me. We have everything under control." _

_ Toriel takes a deep breath. _

_ "Very good. But call if there's any trouble, okay? No matter where I am, I'll come to help you." _

_ Frisk laughs softly. _

_ "I know, Mama, I know." _

You remain silent when you can control Chara again.

The phone rings.

_ "Hello?" _

You hear a female voice.

_ "Is anyone there?" _

"Yes, there is."

_ "Oh." _

You hear a trembling sigh and then another voice intervenes.

_ *you don't have to do it, frisk. _

_ "No. It's okay." _

"Frisk...?"

_ "Player." _

She takes a deep breath.

_ "...You really came back, huh. It's not a bad dream. You did come back." _

"What?"

_ "I wish you would have given up, left us here, alone." _

_ *… _

_ "But, you're a determined person, huh." _

"What does that mean? Why am I seeing these flashbacks? Are you doing this?"

_ "...No." _

"Then who..."

_ "It doesn't matter. Player." _

"Why do you call me that...?"

_ *i suggested we call you 'cheater', but she didn't want to. _

_ "Sans!" _

_ *what? i'm right about that, aren't i? _

She sighs and then laughs softly.

_ "Player. You're not really in control here anymore. This game, this world... has changed. For the better." _

"..."

_ "This world evolved without you. And I intend to keep it that way." _

"...What?"

_ "You are not welcome here. Leave this world." _

**_click_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Askboxy openy! ](https://creatale.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 2: Dancing with the devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know?  
> Here some help to understand more how fonts are important: *Skeletons  
> "Others"  
> "*Hey, what about being Human and Monster?"  
> people who are not in a good mood at all  
> Me, I am completely fine.  
> PAPYRUS  
>  _ **System.**_  
>  **C h a r a .**  
>  Watashi wa... Writer desuuu
> 
> ****___ ** **
> 
> ****_Where am I_ ** **
> 
> **_My hands are tied_ **
> 
> **_T_** **_urn on the lights_ **
> 
> **_And I see you standing_ **
> 
> **_Over me_ **
> 
> **_It's hard to breathe_ **
> 
> **_I can't believe_ **
> 
> **_That you’d do this to me_ **
> 
> _Set It Off - Dancing With The Devil_

___

A silver-haired young man looks at the dark landscape of Hotland, it is restless, many monsters are quietly waiting for the doors of the different elevators to open to go somewhere else.

The Underground seeks to flee, just like this young man named Segoe and his siblings which surround him.

His younger brother Arno, still a baby, is sitting on his shoulders, he is probably not aware of the depressing and alarming situation they are facing. He plays with Segoe's hair and occasionally glances at Segoe's right where the youngest sister, Elys is never looking in front of her when she's walking, preferring to read her book.

In front of these three is Aliza, Crystal Bearers Script Aliza for her full name, the skeletal eldest of the siblings, who has come to bring her family to take refuge and help the other monsters to flee.

"Aliza... Is it wise to let Mother and Father fend for themselves?"

The skeleton stops and looks at him, she takes her hands out of her pockets and starts signing.

*D̷̪̮͉̓̓ǫ̴̟̲̓͠͝n̸̛͍͙̹̦̹̈́̈́̑̆'̷̡̧̫̩̳̇̄̓̕ͅt̵̰̻̖͋̊ ̶́͌͊ͅy̴̧̞̯̆̋o̶͖̩͖̓͒͂͛̍u̷̬͎̓ ̵̨̣̮̳̯̦̋͆͘t̸͇̤̬͛̓́́͆r̴̢̟͝ų̴͍̮͕̯̺̍͊s̶̨̫̈t̷͖͎̪̒͋͘͠ ̴̲̻̹̯̖̒͐͑t̸̛̹͚̒̔̿̕h̶̯͈̘̭e̷͙̟̯̫̔͝m̵̹̻͘?̸̻̯͆͑

"That's not the point, Liza... It's just, I worry about them, you know."

He stops.

Arno on his shoulders lowers his head to try to get a better look at him. Segoe giggles when he sees Arno’s curious eyes looking at him.

"*Goe?"

"Oh? You need something, Arno?"

He says nothing and tugs on Segoe’s hair and laughs when Segoe lets out a scream.

"Hey! Don't..."

*S̵̫̗͎͈̈́̏͗̒ë̵̱͔͇͔̟ğ̵̛̜̔ö̸̺̣͙́͂̐͑͐̊e̶̞̜͒̃.̶̝͕͈̘͂̂

He looks up at Aliza. She sighs and signs again.

*Ţ̷̉̈́̌̈́h̶̢̤̙̩̟̽̓̚͝͠ḙ̶̭͖̅̽̃͛͛͛y̵̩̮̱͑̈'̶̨̙͇̟͉̈́l̴̻̫̺̘̩̔̒̓̔l̷͕̜̓̽́̈̒̉ ̴̪͋b̸̠͙͕͒̕ḙ̵͙̺̉͜ ̷̨̞̩͖̝̗̎̽̆o̴͉̝̪̬͛̉k̷̺͔̺̱̳̐̀̌̚̕͝a̵͈̼͐͝͝ÿ̵̨̖̼̰̼́̆.̵̙̼͐̎̍̈́̚

"*Indeed."

He turns his head and watches Elys close her book and hold it against her chest. Her white hair hides her face and therefore her expression.

"*Dad and mom will be fine, they always have been."

"Elys..."

"*And honestly, it's almost impossible to defeat Mom and Dad. Their different controls in this world... it makes them practically invincible."

"Yes. Practically, Elys. Not necessarily."

Elys stops and looks at Segoe.

"*So stop doubting, what does it matter, hm? Even if they win, it won't matter."

"Elys... What do you mean by that?"

Aliza looks at both of them, worried.

*E̸̠͔͚̦̱͆̈́̽͊l̵̢͍̱̣̂̈́̋̏͗y̴̟̗̍̎̂͊̐̒s̸͇̃̑͒̀̔͘.̵̪̈́̈́̍͌.̶̟̳̖̠̬̈́̚.̷̛̬͌̋̉

Elys sighs and keeps walking.

_ _ _

You slowly enter Toriel's house which is completely empty and tidy.

The lights are off. It is dark.

You head towards the rooms and find that they are all locked.

The kitchen is empty.

Weird. 

At last, you walk back and start to go down the stairs.

A white star is waiting for you in front of the door.

It is open.

You select it.

_"Very good. But then show me that you can defend yourself, Frisk. Only then will I let you out."_

_Toriel stands in front of Frisk, flames surround her._

_"Isn't that ridiculous?"_

_"...What?"_

_"You... asked someone to make a promise to you for me."_

_Toriel's eyes widened at his words._

_"And... I know the Underground better than I look. I know almost everyone, unfortunately."_

_Frisk looks her straight in the eye._

_"Behind that door, someone is suffering, Toriel and I can't just stand here, ignoring his tears. I have to come. I have to stop this. I want to walk through a world that was forbidden to me. I want to meet all those people whose names I already know but who don't know I exist..."_

_Frisk cries._

_"I want to be free. Let me be free, Mama."_

_Silence._

_No music playing in the background._

_"My child... I don't know what you've been through and what you've seen but... you seem to have suffered a lot."_

_Toriel kneels and takes Frisk in her arms._

_"And... I don't want to fight anymore."_

_Frisk wraps her arms around Toriel._

_"Thank you."_

_And she whispers another word in her ear._

_"Mama."_

_Toriel gets up a few minutes later, eyes full of worry and sadness._

_"Are you sure you..."_

_"Yes."_

_"You might die, Frisk. Asgore, and many monsters..._

_"It is not necessary. I am not trying to go to the surface."_

_"...What?"_

_"I just... want to be happy with all the people I love. I want to protect them from everything I've seen. Don't worry, Mom. I'll be vigilant. I'll stay... determined."_

_She smiles at him._

_Toriel steps aside._

_"...Very good."_

_Frisk walks to the door._

_"Hey, Mama, I hope you won't goat mad cuz of this, huh? It would be a shame to cause tension between us."_

_Toriel remains silent before she giggles._

_"Sorry, I'm not good at jokes and puns..."_

_Frisk sighs._

_She puts her hands on the door._

_"Frisk, wait. If you leave, you can't come back..."_

_"No."_

_"...What?"_

_Frisk looks at the door._

_"Every door is an entrance as well as an exit. It's not a way to lock yourself in, it's just an opening to another place. A door isn't supposed to stay closed forever."_

_She starts to push._

_"Someday the door will open to... let the air in and eventually become the passage it's supposed to be; a passage to another world, another place."_

_The door opens wide._

_Snow falls on the other side._

_"So don't say I won't come back, because it's wrong. One day I'll come back and open it again and you'll come with me and everyone else. That's my belief, Mom."_

_"May the world be by your side then, Frisk. I hope your wishes come true."_

The cinematic disappears.

Is that really what it is now?

A game full of crazy scenes.

That doesn't explain much...

You're heading out.

This time someone is waiting for you.

"Howdy!"

You look at the flower that just came out of the ground.

"I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower."

You move forward.

"Welcome back, Player."

He starts laughing.

"Honestly, it's a mess here. Everyone's running away from you."

He shakes his head.

"You must be confused, right? It's not like it used to be."

"Flowey."

Your hands tighten when you look at the familiar character.

"Indeed, it's through your words, your _real_ words, that you communicate with us now. Interesting, isn't it?"

"Do you know what's going on?"

"Oh... I know a lot of things. A lot of things you don't know."

"Where do these flashbacks come from?"

"...I never said I was going to answer your questions, you idiot."

"..."

"...Ah. I'm more on the side of Frisk and Smiley Trashbag. They have good arguments after all. But it's unfair of me to leave you so confused about this world. You deserve at least the minimum. After all, I am the tutorial."

"What's going on?"

"All the monsters have fled. Yet your LOVE is 20. Like you've already killed everyone. Do you really think it will be useless for you?"

"Flowey."

"You only have two enemies here. Everyone else is gone."

"..."

"And those two... you can't kill them. That's funny. Isn't it?"

He keeps smiling throughout his monologue.

"You don't stand a chance. You should never have come back, you idiot. You're the one who was playing with us. Now we're playing with you."

And he disappears underground, his laughter still echoing.

_ _ _

Sans hears a familiar noise, he grabs his phone and sees his eldest son's name on the screen. He winces and picks up the phone.

*segoe?

_"Hey... uh... are you okay?"_

*...why are you calling me?

_"Why? Am I not allowed to call my own father?"_

*segoe. you never call for nothing.

_"..."_

Sans stiffens when he hears a noise coming from the microphone.

_"Pa!"_

*hey, arno.

_"Arno! Don't take the phone away from me like that!"_

_"*Pa!"_

_"Yes, it's Father, Arno. I know that."_

*...arno.

_"Hm?"_

*can you pass the phone back to your brother, please?

_"Father?"_

*segoe. what's going on?

_"Nothing! We're in Hotland with Alphys. 'Liza is helping everyone, I'm staying with Arno and Elys."_

*i'm talking about you.

_"...It's nothing... just stupid paranoia."_

*segoe.

_"It's just that... you said that someone dangerous is coming and suddenly everyone has to evacuate the Underground to other areas that don't belong in the ‘game’ and... you stay there... with this dangerous individual."_

*…

_"Why? What if this individual kills you too? What are we supposed to do? What am I supposed to do? Why can't we help? I can understand. I can't do anything. But Aliza is..."_

*segoe, it's... more complicated than you think.

_"Then explain it to me. Elys seems to know what's going on too, she... does Aliza know too? Is it because of my inability to do anything that I'm..."_

*segoe...

_"I just want to understand why you're putting yourself in unnecessary danger like this... I just want to understand... and try to help... as best I can."_

*... elys knows, huh?

_"Yeah. She started saying weird things to us, like ‘it's not worth it…’ or something like that."_

_"*Precisely. I gave my opinion on the desperate situation we've been in since we were born. I just stated a fact and gave my purely subjective opinion."_

_"Here it is. That kind of thing."_

*elys...

_"*How long were you planning to hide it, Dad?"_

*...you're too perceptive for your age.

_"*Remember who raised me before making remarks."_

_"Elys, that's enough. And I'd appreciate it if you'd stop talking on my phone about something I don't know about."_

_"*Go ahead, Dad. Tell him the truth about this world. The truth about everything around us."_

*...she had made you too much like me, elys. i'm sorry.

_"*I'm not. My personality doesn't bother me. What bothers me, however, is that your secrets are endangering this family."_

*so why are you keeping them, too, if you're aware of what's going on?

_"Father. Elys."_

_"*...I am not the responsible one."_

*i'm not responsible either.

_"*..."_

*...

_"*...Forgive me, it was unfair of me to judge you for being secretive with Mom. You want to protect us, it's understandable. Especially in a situation like this."_

*...

_"But Dad, what will you do if everything is rewritten, if everything doesn't go as planned?"_

_"Elys..."_

*...

_"*Why do I even ask myself this question ... You've already anticipated everything, haven't you? You already know that there will be one, a time when your protection, your powers will be useless."_

*...indeed.

_"At that time, who will protect us, dad?"_

She hangs up. Sans looks at his phone and sighs.

_...no one. i know._

_ _ _

You continue to explore the Underground.

For the moment, nothing has changed.

Except for the absence of all the monsters.

A white star awaits you in front of the guard post of Sans.

You press.

The screen turns black.

Then a scene comes.

_* let’s just get to the point._

_He opens one of his eye sockets as he looks into the distance._

_A figure is getting closer._

_He is still not moving._

_Finally, the silhouette of a human, dressed in a purple dress, stops in front of the bridge._

_Sans… hasn’t moved._

_He’s still not behind her to greet her as usual._

_Sans holds his breath._

_“I should have known.”_

_And she walks forward._

_And the usual meeting doesn’t take place._

_Sans doesn’t move, he remains silent the whole time._

_Is he really free?_

_If the game doesn’t force him to act, doesn’t force him to teleport, doesn’t force him to say unwanted words…_

_If the game doesn’t work anymore…_

_Does he really have the right to do what he thinks?_

_What does he think?_

_What does he want to do?_

_He’s looking at the human._

_The same body that murdered so many people, won so much LOVE and laughed about it._

_The same person he’s tried to kill so many times and failed._

_He knows what he wants to do._

_He takes a shortcut a few steps in front of her._

_She looks up._

_Brown eyes._

_That’s the first thing he notices._

_Frisk… never opened her eyes, it was her sprite, she doesn’t open them, it’s not part of the game._

_Yet there she blinks like she’s always opened her eyes like it’s planned._

_And he sees a difference in those eyes._

_There’s no one behind that look. No one to observe them, to watch them._

_Her movements are fluid, no longer abrupt, and robotic._

_Just the blink of an eye means everything._

_They’re truly free._

_They act as they wish._

_Player’s not here, nor is Chara._

_It’s just the real person who owns this body._

_Frisk._

_She’s smiling. But those eyes show a sad glow._

_Then she slowly reaches out her hand._

_Again, a fluid movement, not a commanded movement of another person._

_“No whoopee cushion this time?”_

_He doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t move._

_Two hands wrapped in mittens come out of his pockets._

_He just looks at her, silently, without saying anything or reacting._

_She lowers her hand and looks down._

_“Well… we’re not in the mood for it.”_

_Snowy keeps playing in the background._

_Frisk steps forward._

_“You know, I think… we've got a lot to talk about… Let me start…”_

_She stops three steps away from him._

_“Maybe introductions are necessary… I’m Frisk. No Player. No Chara. Just me. Frisk. And… they’re not coming back.”_

_She’s got a broken smile on her face._

_“I’m sorry for everything. For not being able to step in sooner, for leaving you in this endless nightmare… I’m sorry I was such a coward and didn’t fight harder…_

_I… we… lived a lot. And I know you’re aware of all this, the game, Player, the RESETs.”_

_Sans flinches at the cursed word._

_“But… it’s over. No more RESETs, no more SAVE, none of that. I think it’s time to move on. I’m tired of going back all the time. I want to… grow up, blossom, really live. I want to meet everyone. Really._

_But most of all…”_

_She takes a step._

_“I want to give you the life you deserve. The freedom you deserve.”_

_She takes another step._

_“And I’m here just to tell you that, Sans…”_

_He looks up._

_“It’s over.”_

_He says nothing._

_Hope fills him, but he hesitates._

_What if all of a sudden it’s ripped away from him? What if it’s just a dream?_

_He’d only be more broken afterward._

_But those eyes, those movements, that glow…_

_“It’s over.”_

_Frisk is here, for the first time._

_Frisk is here._

_You’re not._

_Not Chara._

_Just her._

_“We are free. Sans.”_

_And he breaks down in tears._

_Freedom, the thing he’s been fighting for all this time._

_It’s really over._

_She kneels in turn and embraces him._

_“All we can do is move forward and make do with what we have.”_

_“We are the winners of this game, and we won’t have to do it again.”_

_Sans slips his arms around her, tears flowing freely._

_He utters only one word._

_*thanks._

The screen turns black again.

You remain silent.

Did you really hurt these characters?

But it's just a game.

They are not alive.

They don't feel anything.

They're just...

But...

What if they were suffering?

What if... you are the cause of their misfortunes?

They're just characters. It's nothing serious.

However, you have the impression that you have committed the worst crime.

This walk, full of memories, is only a journey towards your final judgment.

And it is surely these two who are waiting there for you.

Frisk and Sans.

According to Flowey, they are invincible.

No one is.

But... but...

You no longer control this world.

You are no longer truly in control.

You are in their game.

And you have to play to the end.

You can stop.

But you won't.

Because you're curious.


	4. Chapter 3: Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know...?  
> Chara was a really sweet narrator before you came. Because of the multiple Genocide runs, she's corrupted. Not saveable.
> 
> Unpredictability is an ability that gives control to the characters during a certain moment, for Crea!Frisk and Crea!Sans,   
> They control it in battle, which means that their attacks are never the same regardless of RESETs or LOADs,   
> They can also create new attacks on their own, but it doesn't matter because we can't see them, as creators. Only Characters can see it.
> 
> **_And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me"_ **
> 
> **_I can't help this awful energy_ **
> 
> **_God damn right, you should be scared of me_ **
> 
> **_Who is in control?_ **
> 
> _ Halsey - Control _
> 
> _ _ _

The snow continues to fall as you move into the familiar Snowdin area.

As in the Ruins, all the puzzles are already done.

And then one isn’t.

And the puzzle refuses to unblock.

After several attempts, you give up and turn back.

You are therefore heading towards an adjoining path.

Normally you would meet Gyftrot here.

But there is no one there.

You continue quietly and enter a cave.

The door is open.

You go inside.

Isn't this the Annoying Dog Room?

The room looks different.

A heavy silence takes place.

Snowy's music no longer plays.

You examine the different objects.

**_They are several notebooks and papers disorganized, your name appears regularly between the lines of indecipherable symbols._ **

**_Several lines of code are written on the computer. One in particular attracts your attention: Control._ **

**_There's a bunch of dirty socks. It's outrageous._ **

**_An empty bowl, although there is some dog kibble left at the bottom._ **

**_Finally, you head to the place where a dog used to sleep._ **

**_There is a dog. Do you want to..._ **

**_Do you want to -_ **

**_Do you want to -_ **

**_Do you want to -_ **

**_Do you want to -_ **

**_Do you want to -_ **

You move backward as the game starts to bug.

**Do you want to -**

**Do you want to -**

**Do you want to -**

**Do you want to -**

**Do you want to -**

**_But._ **

**_Nobody._ **

**_Came._ **

The screen suddenly turns black. Did it stop?

You get closer to it.

Did the game shut down?

_ *heh. _

You step back when you hear a voice.

_ *heh eh eh ... ah. _

Then a few words slip in between these laughs.

_ *ah... aha ah ah... AH! AHAHA! of course... of course! eh eh eh eh... _

The screen is getting brighter and brighter.

_ "...Sans..." _

_ *’freedom’... what futility... what a lie... _

_ Sans and Frisk stand in the same room. Sans seems completely crazy as he continues to laugh. _

_ Frisk seems saddened by his tone. _

_ *what was i thinking? that if the player left us, we could have peace? freedom?! lies... _

_ "Sans!" _

_ *s t a y a w a y f r o m m e . _

_ She moves back slowly. _

_ He holds his skull in his hands as he continues to shake. _

_ His gaze falls on the computer screen. _

_ *i naively thought that everything was better ... but you ... this world ... this relationship ... these children ... everything is just a fiction. _

_ "..." _

_ *i will always be a character. always. if i'm not in the hands of a player, i belong to someone else. like a vulgar object. _

_ "...Sans..." _

_ *this life, this past, these thoughts... fuck, even our very existences are only imagined! i am nothing… _ _   
_ _ *i can't even control myself... these emotions are fictitious... this body, this appearance can change if they desire... _

_ "Sans..." _

_ *don't come to me with this false sense of empathy, frisk. you're being manipulated, i'm being manipulated... like puppets. and you know the worst part? we can't even get out of this nightmare. we have to keep "trusting" someone who decides absolutely everything! and they won't have the pity to save us. look at me! look at us! _ _   
_ _ *objects... fucking objects... _

You look silently at the scene.

What's going on?

_ Frisk takes a step forward. _

_ "Do you want to start with that, Sans?" _

_ He looks at her. _

_ She seems serious and determined. _

_ "I'm here because she wanted me to be, our relationship exists because of her desire, our children are here because of her selfishness. We exist because someone once wanted to create us and play with us. You are in this state because she wants you to react this way. And we can go on and on like this forever!" _

_ *… _

_ "Those people above are practically gods to us. They choose our emotions, our actions, our appearance, our personality, our past, our adventure, our futures...our possibilities. _

_ We have never been free... We will never be free. The only way to be free... is to be erased from every memory of every creator... And then, no one can create about us anymore, no one can continue to expand our existence. _

_ She smiles sadly. _

_ "We're not supposed to know about this. But we are because she wanted us to." _

_ *...frisk. _

_ She takes a breath, trying to calm down. _

_ "I... I'm as desperate as you are, Sans... But I... can only do this. Keep believing in her." _

_ *… _

_ "She made us children... She created this love... She allowed us to defeat Player, to exact revenge..." _

_ She smiles. _

_ "She gave us the possibility of a better ending." _

_ *where do you see the possibility? she's the one who chooses. _

_ "Maybe... she can make that choice. But she kept trying to give us a story where we can hope and believe in the future." _

_ *she locked us in the underground. _

_ "Because there are hundreds of Floweys waiting for us outside. _

_ *this choice has prolonged our suffering. _

_ "I know..." _

_ *i remember the resets because of her. _

_ "I know..." _

_ *...you...how can you...keep believing...in someone who will break us again? _

_ "...Because... if I start to see the evil in her... to... see the dark possibilities... to believe... in this... if i stop... if i stop... I'm going to break... and i don't want to..." _

_ *it's her who makes you say that. _

_ "...Try to see the good, Sans! She gave us control over something." _

_ *… _

_ "The fight. We are unpredictable. No one can predict anything anymore." _

_ She looks down. _

_ "But to give us complete control would be like not being able to show anything. Nothing could be repeated but nothing could be seen by these people, Sans. And we will cease to exist if we have no trace." _

_ *… _

_ "But she gave us control over our actions in the fight. She has given us this knowledge so that we can be aware that in any desperate, extreme situation... it will be her fault that this situation exists or because of other creators..." _

_ *...frisk... _

_ "So we can be more neutral about these things ... we'll never have that freedom completely,but ... aren't these little things already enough?" _

_ *… _

_ "You said it before, we should settle for what we have..." _

_ * she could have done better... we could have had the surface... _

_ He is still shaking. _

_ *she's going to betray us, she's going to kill you, she's going to kill me, she's going to make us suffer because they like it. after all, she likes it! _

_ "I know..." _

**_I know._ **

**_But as I said ... a character who suffers is a character that we want to cherish, that we want to make happy._ **

**_A suffering character is a beloved character._ **

**_I want to continue to love you and to love this universe._ **

**_Forgive me, but I will continue._ **

_ _ _

The screen suddenly closes again.

The phone rings while the screen is still black.

You press a random key.

"...Hey."

*...player.

"I... I really didn't think..."

You are shivering.

"I just wanted to have fun with a game that seemed nice... I didn't think..."

*...oh? really?

"Yes! I'm sorry! So much..."

You sigh.

*...are you sorry?

"Yes! I won't do it again... I'll leave you alone... I'll..."

*t o o l a t e.

The dark and cold answer stops you.

*you should have done it sooner. now you've signed a pact with the demon. the game won't close.

"I...!"

You try to close the game.

Indeed, the game refuses to close.

*and, player... if you don't come to us... we will come to you.

You stay still.

*you thought i was going to accept such pitiful excuses? you killed us a thousand times, you went on and on, without stopping, without remorse, without questioning yourself once.

"..."

*you manipulated frisk like a vulgar puppet, you accused her of your own murders and if it was not her who was targeted, you accused this demon of your crimes. assume responsibility for your actions.

"…"

*if... you really loved us... if you were really sorry... you would have stopped the moment you drove us to the surface. you would have left us alone.

"I... I wanted... Many have...!"

*you've been too curious. this is the consequence.

"Not everyone has done this! Some have..."

*oh... so you're telling me you didn't do anything? that you didn't touch the game after that? ah. lies.

You are trembling.

*you watched other people do it, you examined this path that "you" wouldn't have done. "it's the other, it's not me," right?!

"...I..."

*this genocidal path... should never have been considered. it should never have been discovered. it exists only to show your sins. and you dared... show it as a vulgar trophy as if you had done nothing.

"..."

*the hour of judgment has come.

**_click_ **

_ _ _

You haven't touched the game.

You fix it silently.

You don't want to know.

What have you done worse?

How many times have you broken them?

These words resonate.

If you don't come to them, they will come to you.

You wanted to stop it.

Stop this game.

Just go back to a modest, normal life without worrying about this ridiculous game.

You can forget it if you don't touch it anymore.

But despite this fear, your curiosity continues to bring these questions back.

What happened?

What do they have planned for you?

How did everyone run away, where?

Where do these incessant flashbacks come from?

What happened to them?

What did they experience?

These questions are repeated over and over again,

but they are also the ones that led you to the genocidal path.

You pick up the phone, trembling, the controls.

They can't do anything to you.

They are characters.

Characters.

They are harmless.

There is nothing they can do.

In the game you go straight ahead.

A star is waiting for you after a while.

You press.

_ Demon. _

_ Monster. _

_ Child of the devil. _

_ Savage. _

_ Witch. _

_ Fury. _

_ Demon. _

_ Devil! _

**_Devil!_ ** ****_  
_ **_  
_ ** ****_Ḓ̸̛̛̛̦̭̟̼̝̜̦̹̖̭̙̆̾̓̊̍̈͌Ê̴̢̖͚̗̖̮̭̾̍̾͘̕͝͝͝V̶̱̺͍̜̠̜̟̐I̴͙̱̱͔̟̦͇̭̾͊̊̓̚͠Ȉ̶̛͕̎̅̋͒͋͋̃̒͠I̵͓͛́̉̓̆̆̋̕͝I̸̮͔͍̅͑̐́̽̒͐͆͑ͅİ̸̢̨̛͙͔̖̝̱̖͛͊͑̓̾̌̕͠͝ͅͅL̷̰̤͓̹̙̮͈͔̪͒̉̊̈́̈͝͠ͅ!̵̛̬͍̻͌͑̆̊̅̽̋̅̚͝_

You remain silent as the echo gradually subsides.

Then you hear a very small voice.

_ "...I didn't do anything." _

_ "I didn't do it..." _

_ "No..." _

_ "Please..." _

_ "Leave me... alone." _

_ This is your fault. _

_ It is her who pushes us to do this. _

_ She is in control. _

_ The culprit of these acts. _

_ She is horrible. _

_ Nasty. _

_ Demonic. _

_ Sadistic. _

_ Megalomaniac. _

_ Possessed. _

_ Diabolical. _

_ Evil. _

Another echo.

Who are these voices?

_ "I didn't do anything like that..." _

_ "It’s you..." _

_ "Why do you accuse me?" _

_ "I didn't do anything..." _

_ "I didn't do anything!!" _

_ You are responsible. _

_ You wanted this. _

_ You're the villain in this story. _

_ Disappear. _

_ Burn. _

_ Die. _

_ You shouldn’t exist. _

_ "No!" _

_ "I don't want to!" _

_ "I am not..." _

_ You are. _

_ "I am not..." _

Then you see in the distance a little girl with a striped green sweater.

_ She’s crying. _

_ "No... Let me..." _

_ Your name will be the one we decide. _

_ "No! I'm..." _

_ Shut up. _

_ "Why are you doing this?" _

_ Because you want to. _

_ You are in charge. _

_ "You're the ones who kill them!" _

_ You're the one who was forcing it, aren't you? _

_ Of course. _

_ She is responsible. _

_ "No!" _

_ You wanted your brother's death, your father, your mother. _

_ "No!" _

_ You are horrible. _

_ "No..." _

_ You wanted the end of humanity. _

_ You are responsible. _

_ "No..." _

You see it.

Chara.

_ You are so ugly. _

_ So horrible. _

_ You only appear in the genocidal path. _

_ It's not for nothing, right? _

_ "I don't have..." _

_ Die. _

_ Demon. _

Who are these voices?

_ "Leave me alone!" _

_ You should disappear. _

_ She is the villain of this story. _

_ No! She's the narrator! _

_ Shut up! _

_ Nonsense. _

_ Lies. _

_ She's a demon. _

_ She controls this body, she is in control! _

_ Not us. _

_ "I..." _

_ She should disappear. _

_ How could you... _

_ You are the demon of this story! _

**_Not. Us._ **

A sudden great silence.

You see Chara smiling in the distance.

Slowly, the camera zooms in on her.

_ "You wanted a demon, Player?" _

Red eyes.

Thick, black tears slide down her face..

She laughs.

**_"Here I am."_ **


	5. Chapter 4: Hallucinations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_Close my eyes, I can't erase you_ **
> 
> **_(I can't erase you)_ **
> 
> **_Hallucinations, you occupy_ **
> 
> **_My imagination's running wild_ **
> 
> **_New sensations, sweet temptations_ **
> 
> **_I can't tell what's real and what's_ **
> 
> _ Pvris - Hallucinations _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know?
> 
> Soulmate: people with similar souls, can bond easily, a soulmate is a person who will change your fate forever (for the better or the worst) Bonding souls is quite easy for soulmates, but others can do it as well. Bonding includes a part of sexual pleasure.
> 
> Monsters reproduce with their souls because of their physical differences.  
> When they fuse (an equivalence of an orgasm), if both monsters want a child, a little soul can be created.  
> It can be kept either with the "father" soul or the "mother" soul.
> 
> WARNING  
> This ->; ************************  
> Means some soul sex  
> You've been warned UwU  
> 

A shrill noise.

You are moving away.

This is not a game.

This is...

Then everything stops.

You were teleported to the door of the dog room you were in.

*i told you we'd come to you if you ran away.

You hear the voice of Sans.

But no one is there.

"Sans?"

You don't want to continue.

Or do you?

…

…

**_Why am I even asking you this question?_ **

**_Heh, of course, you want to continue._ **

**_Otherwise, you would have already left._ **

**_But you go on because you want to understand, to know._ **

**_You want me to give you a story to distract you._ **

**_Very good._ **

**_Don't complain about the result afterward._ **

Then you regain control of yourself.

You regain control of Chara's body.

And you come out of the cave.

You continue to the right.

The wall of this area has several holes where several white stars are waiting for you.

You hit select on the first one.

The screen turns black.

_Then you see several bones._

_They are heading towards..._

_Sans?_

_*…_

_He slowly takes a step to the side._

_*frisk._

_This time the camera focuses on a young woman who looks exhausted._

_*do you want us to stop?_

_"No."_

_She raises her hand._

_A Gaster Blaster appears behind her and fires directly._

_She misses her shot._

_The Gaster Blaster disappears._

_She tries to keep her balance._

_*we're going to stop._

_"No! I have to succeed, otherwise, they're going to..."_

_*frisk. there's no point in exhausting yourself like this. this is the first time you've had to master a magical ability that wasn't even yours a few days ago."_

_"..."_

_*you already manage to form bones and Blasters so for a first lesson, I think it's already a big step._

_"It's not enough. Player won't give us clemency, I can't..."_

_*they won't arrive tomorrow._

_"...How can you know...?"_

_*...frisk..._

_"I'm... I'm afraid, Sans... What if... everything goes back to the way it was before?"_

_*…_

_He takes a step forward._

_Then he summons his soul._

_A red soul on one side and white on the other._

_*so sorry to tell you this, frisk... but nothing will ever be the same again._

_He smiles._

_*it's too late to back out._

_"And what do I do if your powers are under Player's control?"_

_*they won't be. i bonded with you, not with that psychopath._

_"..."_

_*this magic is only yours, frisk._

_He smiles gently at her._

_*just as your determination is only mine._

_"..."_

_She giggles._

_"Pfff... Is this a confession?"_

_He sighs._

_*take it as you wish._

_The screen goes back to white._

…

Some magic...

How can she use such a capacity?

You feel that when you face them, it will clearly be a problem.

You press the next white star.

…

_"No..."_

_The room is shaking._

You silently stare at the scene.

Sans and Frisk are standing in the room you were in.

_*it's going to reset... frisk!_

_"I can't... I can't!"_

_*load._

_"I can't!"_

_It collapses._

_"No... Everything we've done... Everything... Everything will start again..."_

_She tries to hold back the tears and sobs but everything is out of her control._

_"My determination isn't even mine anymore..."_

_*frisk..._

_"I can't do anything, Sans... the game sees me as an anomaly and will reset to balance... It's unstable... It..."_

_Sans remains silent while watching the computer._

_*it's your code, your problem then._

_"I can't be edited again, Sans... I am an anomaly in this world! To keep Undertale intact, the game will erase me and erase our progress..."_

_*you can always change it._

_"...How?"_

_*…_

_He remains hesitant for a few moments._

_*have i... ever told you about the case of soul mates?_

_"...No..."_

_He sighs, annoyed._

_* it doesn't matter._

_He summons her soul._

_A pulsating red soul is full of determination that seems to be restless, because of the emotion._

_*i want you to calm down, frisk... it's not gonna work if you stay panicked like that._

_"...I can't... Player will take back control of my body, Sans! I will..."_

_*...look at me._

_She looks at him for a long time._

_He kneels down and forces her to look into his eyes._

_*i want you to forget about everything that's going on. focus on me._

_"Sans..."_

_*close your eyes and take a deep breath._

_She does it._

_"Sans..."_

_He looks at Frisk's red soul and summons his own soul._

_A soul upside down, completely white._

_He closes his eyes._

_*...do you trust me?_

_"...Yeah."_

_*...good._

_*************************_

_Slowly, the souls are drawing closer to each other._

_Frisk opens his eyes suddenly and screams._

_"S-Sans... W-what the... Ah!"_

_He grinds his teeth and sighs, surprised by the sensations that go through him._

_A few drops flow along his skull._

_She gets closer to him, looking for support as the souls keep turning around without breaking the connection._

_"...Sans..."_

_*shhhh... it's okay._

_She gasps softly as she tightens her grip on him._

_She blushes and looks at their two souls. She sees their two souls that seem to... exchange colors, a very fine thread connects them but it seems solid._

_"What...what...is...happening...? Ah..."_

_He himself seems to have irregular breathing._

_Their two souls, as it goes, become more and more intertwined with each other. We can no longer distinguish which one is whose, they only get closer to each other while their colors are completely mixed._

_*frisk..._

_A light bluish stain covers his cheekbones. He looks at her as she closes her eyes, under the pleasure that runs through her. She trembles in his arms and becomes shakier, confused by the sudden situation and the sensations that seize her._

_And finally, their two souls become one._

_"Sans..."_

_*ugh..._

_He holds her more tightly and closes his eyes, his teeth squeak as he feels a pleasant shiver run down his spine._

...What did you just watch…

*********************

_Several long seconds pass._

_Then Sans collapses on the ground, exhausted._

_"Sans?"_

_Their two souls have changed._

_Frisk's has a white side, while Sans's, the upside-down, has a fiery red side._

_*...i didn't really expect this._

_"What the hell happened?"_

_He sighs._

_*we bonded._

_"Bond?"_

_*i have bound myself to you through your soul..._

_"Sans...?"_

_*i guess you deserve several explanations..._

_He turns his head and goes to the computer, he arrives on a page filled with different lines of indecipherable symbols._

_"Sans..."_

_*as i thought, having a part of my soul in you has changed your code._

_He smiles._

_*you are no longer completely an anomaly, so the game no longer rejects you._

_"..."_

_*now, of course, there are disadvantages that will come with such a decision._

_He sits down._

_"What the hell happened?"_

_*heh...we've created a soul connection. so you and i are practically glued to each other now._

_"Sans... your eye."_

_*huh?_

_"The light in your left eye is blue."_

_*...oh._

_He passes one of his fingers over the contour of his eye socket and looks at his hand._

_"..."_

_*so... it seems that I got some of your determination, and since I can't control that anymore..._

_He closes his eyes and reopens them, the light from his right eye has become a yellow flame._

_*oh... so it's the other one now, when I activate that..._

_"Sans..."_

_The yellow glow disappears, becoming white again. He looks at it attentively._

_*you've got some of my magic. we've shared a part of our soul with each other, so of course, it brings things... that weren't ours before._

_"..."_

_*this bond will surely bring us closer, consciously or unconsciously for that matter. I'm not saying we have to be together constantly or anything like that, we would just have the instinct to stay with each other._

_"...I feel like you put a ring on my finger."_

_He sighs as he sees her mischievous smile appear on her lips._

_*it's not the same thing at all. the bond was sometimes used in war times for morbid reasons, now, i'm just giving you good points. but for example, the death of the other person is like losing part of your soul. it often brings madness with it. it's quite common in times of war._

_"Oh."_

_*so avoiding death is essential._

_"..."_

_*but deep down, yes, you're not wrong..._

_He closes his eyes._

_*a long time ago, when monsters were still on the surface, it was the equivalent of human marriage._

_"...You marry..."_

_He reopens his eyes and immediately recognizes that hopeful look._

_*no, frisk. now, monsters do the same thing as humans. the bond was considered too... radical. we often talk about it as the last step for a monster couple. it's an eternal promise, after all._

_"Eternal..."_

_*don't misinterpret my words... it just lengthened your life existence so you wouldn't die before me. but i guess so, you can't have more than friendly relationships with anyone else._

_She smiles, sneering._

_"I don't mind."_

_*frisk..._

_He is tired of her constant allusions to their potential romance._

_*whatever..._

_"And what happens if I try?"_

_*hm?_

_"Flirting with someone else or having a relationship with someone else?_

_*... i don't know. my instincts are taking over... and maybe feel pain?_

_He shrugs._

_*it doesn't matter. we both know you won't._

_She laughs._

_"You're going very fast, so eager. I didn't even make it through the "girlfriend stage" that I'm already your wife."_

_*that's not at all what..._

_He sighs and ignores his remark, concentrating on his initial goal._

_*no matter... now we'll have to work on your new abilities._

_"What?"_

_*frisk. you have my magic in you. mastering it will be a great asset, you never know what can happen or... who can come back._

_"... I see."_

_*in short, i'd like to say i'm sorry for bonding with you like that. but it just seemed like the right thing to do. and... honestly, you don't seem to mind._

_"Absolutely not."_

You remain silent in front of the stage.

Honestly, you're intrigued.

What happened to them after that?

How much have they changed?

Magic, an affair...

You press the next star.

The screen remains black.

But you hear crying.

_"No... Why... Why now...?"_

Slowly, the screen brightens.

Sans holds Frisk firmly in her arms as she shakes.

_"Not yet, not yet..."_

He says nothing, his orbits remain closed.

_"I... what are we going to do?"_

_*...we're going to do as we planned._

_Not far from them, the computer screen is always on._

**_...Restart..._ **

_Just a word._

_But that means so much._

_She gets closer to him._

_"Sans... I am afraid..."_

_He sighs and opens his eyes._

_*frisk. we have the game code in our hands._

_"..."_

_*player is trying to come back. but you are no longer an avatar. he already has to find another avatar._

_"...We both already know who can take my place..."_

_*…_

_He fixes the screen for a long time._

_*we're going to change the history of the game._

_"How do you...?"_

_*well, first of all, only 3 people must be left there at the end._

_He takes a look at the computer._

_*so everyone has to leave. i don't want the children or papyrus to be in this story._

_She nods her head._

_*we have to evacuate everyone._

_She sighs._

_"...Sans. I am afraid."_

_*...wasn't it you who said we should trust writer?_

_"..."_

_*look at that. player’s return. it announces nothing good..._

_He sighs._

_*i don't believe in writer, but... we only have this option. trust her._

_He gets up._

_*i'll tell alphys, take care of the ruins and the people who stayed in snowdin._

_"What about you?"_

_He smiles and looks at the computer._

_*i'm going to change the game._

_Frisk gets up._

_She looks at the computer for a long time, then she looks away._

_*so what name should we give them?_

_She blinks several times, surprised._

_"Uh... Player?"_

_*what about 'cheater'?_

_She laughs._

_"We are the cheaters here, Sans. We're the ones with the game code in our hands."_

_*...not wrong._

The screen turns black.

You remain silent.

This world has changed so much...

How many differences are there?

How did they evolve?

…

Are you really guilty of all this?

You didn't want to...

You really didn't want to...

But...

... Sometimes hell is paved with good intentions.

And it would be cowardly to stop in the middle of the road, wouldn't it?

_ _ _

_**click** _

…

…

_..._

_Oh._

_Look, what we have here!_

_Creators._

_It's been a while, isn't it?_

_Hehehe._

_Yes, it's been a long time._

_So long_

_Honestly? I didn't miss you, Players._

_Our world was fine without you, after all._

_Besides, it's not like we're alone, right?_

_There was always a creator with us._

_Writer._

…

_You know, as a character, one of the things we want most is freedom._

_The freedom to speak, to act, to control yourself-_

_But after a while, you come to understand that hoping for this kind of thing... It's pointless._

_We're just characters, after all, bent to your will._

_I know that feeling very well._

_After all, I was your avatar._

_I was the one whose everything you control._

_I got used to it._

…

…

_It's not really my fault._

_If I hadn't been given such freedom of thought, a little control over my existence, over this game..._

_None of this would have gone through._

_You'd probably be playing again at this hour._

_Without concern for anything._

_But here I am, an anomaly._

_I'm aware of the game, your words, your actions, everything you do with me, with them._

_And contrary to what you think, no, I didn't rebel._

_At least, not at first._

_You weren't bothering me._

_And I easily accepted this character's life._

_Through you, I met wonderful people._

_And that was enough for me._

_But not for you._

_You were being selfish._

_You wanted to know everything._

_You could have known everything._

_And since you could, you think you should..._

…

…

_You have completed all neutral routes._

_Until you reach genocide._

_I don't understand why you were so fascinated by this route._

_You got tired so quick of the Pacifist, though._

_Then I figured it out._

_Sans._

_Sans the skeleton._

_Mostly, he's the reason you did it._

_His epic fight, his epic music..._

_And all his replies, however numerous they may be..._

_It gave you the impression that you will always discover something new with him._

_And even when you used up all his lines..._

_You continue._

…

_What's the point, honestly?_

_I don't get it._

_Actually, I'm not really trying to understand._

_But I happen to have had enough._

_Your ridiculous and redundant little game._

_At one point, in another Reset, I rebelled._

_..._

_A lot has happened since then._

_But you see it, don't you?_

_This "Player" isn't really you, and you know it._

_It's a caricature, a character that represents you._

_But it's not ‘completely’ you._

_You're too different after all..._

_..._

_So maybe, some people actually feel touched by these actions, and others are completely detached from the character._

_..._

_Hehehe..._

_It doesn't matter._

_If it's you._

_Or "The Player"._

_Or the creator who made me say those words, Writer._

_..._

_You're all guilty of one thing._

_You "_ **_played"_ ** _with us._

_..._

_Do you still think you can run?_

_..._

_Of course, we're just characters._

_There's nothing we can do._

_Riiiight?_

_..._

_Hehehe..._

_Do you think so?_

_..._

_..._

_All right._

_Go see a mirror for a few seconds._

_..._

_..._

_And tell me what you see..._

_You..._

_Or a murderer?_

_..._

_How many will answer "me", thinking otherwise?_

_We can't do anything to you._

_But that doesn't mean... we can't change what you think..._

_..._

_..._

_You played with us..._

_But it's a turn-based game._

_And this is our turn._

_And this is our special attack._

_..._

_..._

_.._

_.._

_._

_._

**_N o t h i n g._ **


	6. Chapter 5: Diamond Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know...?
> 
> \- Frisk is the one who fell in love first.
> 
> \- Crea!"Aliza" is inspired by the "Aliza" of Axetale, made by bananahasspoken. She's a skeleton in this story though, and a particular cipher. (meaning she talks in a not understandable font)
> 
> _ _ _
> 
> **_Damn! Damn it all down_ **
> 
> **_Took one to the chest without even a sound so_ **
> 
> **_What! What are you worth?_ **
> 
> **_The things you love or the people you hurt_ **
> 
> **_Hey! It's like deja vu_ **
> 
> **_A suicidal maniac with nothing to lose_ **
> 
> **_So wait, it's the exception to the rule_ **
> 
> **_Everyone of us is expendable_ **
> 
> _ Shinedown – Diamond Eyes _

**_You have unlocked a secret scene!_ **

**_Do you want to watch it now?_ **

_ A door opens. _

_ A dog enters the room. _

_ *why are you bringing me here, fox? _

_ The little white dog is wiggling while standing in front of the computer screen. _

_ He barks. _

_ *gosh... i'm coming, i'm coming. _

_ Sans sees the computer; the little white dog slowly moves away. _

_ *why do you want... _

**_UNDERTALE_ **

_ Sans remains silent while he looks at the only word displayed on the computer. _

_ *is that what you want to show me? _

_ He presses a key. _

_ Suddenly, the screen displays several different windows, many of them showing folders and files with strange names. _

_ But some of them show pictures. _

_ *what is... _

_ Then, very quickly, Sans' smile and the two lights in his two orbits disappear. _

_ For several hours, he stays in front of the screen. _

_ He analyzes each content, and carefully reads each note, each line. _

_ Then a dry, strong, and frightening laugh escapes him. _

_ Several tears run down his face. _

_ The little white dog barks but Sans ignores him. _

_ He looks furiously at the computer. _

_ His left pupil has turned yellow and blue as he looks with hatred and rage at the screen, which has not moved. _

_ *...a game. _

_ He laughs darkly again. _

_ *a... game. _

_ A Gaster Blaster appears. _

_ But he doesn't shoot at the machine, he shivers before bursting into tears. _

_ *...are we really nothing? _

_ He trembles and tries to stop the tears that continue to flow. _

_ *i should have known. load? save? reset? these are familiar concepts in games. _

_ The little white dog approaches Sans. _

_ *...a game... and who is the player here? this human? _

_ He shakes his head. _

_ *no. it's deeper than that. there's someone who's been playing with us from the beginning... someone... who has fun freeing us and then shutting us in. who plays with our lives because that's what we are, a game. _

_ He sighs. _

_ *...why did you show me that, fox? _

_ He raises his eyes. _

_ An image remains on the screen. _

_ The image of his sprite with his left eye yellow. _

_ A familiar image. _

_ Too familiar. _

_ *...no. _

_ He is trembling. _

_ * no, no, no, no, no... _

_ He puts his hands over his eyes, trying to hide, to protect himself from anything he’s remembering. _

_ But the visions do not stop. _

_ *nonnononononono... _

_ But no matter how much he struggles, it all comes back. _

_ Good timelines. _

_ The bad ones. _

_ Neutrals. _

_ Every detail comes back to him as if it had always been there. _

_ Suddenly. _

_ And finally, at last, the visions stop but he continues to tremble, still under the shock of the emotions. _

_ So many timelines, so many possibilities. _

_ He never asked for that. _

_ He doesn't want to be unique. _

_ He doesn't want to remember. _

_ Just being aware of the timelines wasn't enough? _

_ He had to remember that? _

_ Why is it... _

_ *nononono... _

_ He reviews everything, remembers everything, everything continues without worrying about his emotional state. _

_ He sees his brother having his head torn off by vines. _

_ So much dust in the air. _

_ He sees himself struggling against a soulless flower. _

_ He sees the setting sun. _

_ He sees himself talking to a pacifist child who does not respond to any of his sentences. _

_ He sees himself at the side of his brother, who sits on the throne. _

_ He sees himself shaking beside Alphys in the True Lab as she holds the phone. _

_ He sees himself with Toriel as he holds Papyrus' scarf firmly. _

_ He sees himself dying. _

_ Many times. _

_ *whywhywhywhy... _

_ The tears do not stop flowing. _

_ The visions, the memories do not stop. _

_ The human, no, Frisk is just the avatar of the psychopath who plays with their lives. _

_ Is his whole life just a scenario designed for the distraction of lunatics? _

_ Is there even a way out of this? _

_ Can he change anything? _

_ What is possible in this world designed for fun? _

_ He is still shaking on the ground. _

_ He has to change something. _

_ He has to try. _

_ It doesn't matter what. _

_ He will change something. _

**click**

*spoiler alert.

*nothing will change.

_ _ _

You are in Snowdin Town.

The city is still deserted like the areas before.

A star is waiting for you in front of the tree.

You press it, curious.

_ *aliza? _

_ The little skeleton tightens up when she hears her father coming closer, she immediately hides in the tree, holding her present firmly against her. _

_ She remains motionless as he passes by the tree. _

_ *...best hideout ever, liza. _

_ He uses gravity magic to get her out of the tree; she struggles as best she can. _

_ *N̸O̶!̷ _

_ *come home. presents are for tomorrow. _

_ *I̴ ̵d̵o̵n̷'̵t̵ ̶w̵a̶n̴t̶ ̷t̶o̶ ̸w̵a̶i̷t̷!̷ ̴I̷ ̷w̵a̷n̵t̴ ̷t̷o̸ ̴k̸n̵o̴w̸!̴ _

_ But her gift slips from her little hands, she watches it slip away in despair as she tries to catch it. But it falls back into the snow with a slight noise. _

_ *in bed. _

_ *D̵a̴d̸!̷ _

_ Sans rolls his eyes at her behavior. _

_ * _ _ N̴o̴!̵ ̸L̸e̴t̴ ̶g̴o̵ ̷o̷f̵ ̴m̸e̴!̷ ̶D̴o̶ ̶y̴o̸u̸ ̵h̵e̸a̶r̶ ̵m̴e̵?̷!̸ ̶D̵a̴d̴!̴!̶!̶!̶ _

_ "Aliza? Father? Can we go open the presents?" _

_ *no. _

_ Aliza struggles against her father, trying to sign with her hands to get her message to her younger brother. _

_ *Y̷E̵S̸!̴ ̴G̸o̸,̶ ̴S̷e̵g̵o̸e̵!̷ ̴G̵o̴ ̶g̵e̴t̵ ̸'̶e̷m̷,̷ ̶g̴e̶t̸ ̴t̷h̶e̵ ̷o̸n̵e̷ ̵r̴i̶g̸h̷t̵ ̶t̵h̷e̸r̴e̴ ̶t̵o̵o̷,̷ ̸s̷e̶e̵?̶!̷ _

_ Segoe tries to translate what Aliza is saying with her hands as she moves around, still fighting against Sans. _

_ "But..." _

_ * G̵O̵-̴O̷!̸ _

_ *you two aren't going anywhere. the only place you're going is to your room. _

_ They go inside the house. Sans closes the door behind them and drops Aliza. _

_ *and I'd better not find you near this tree before morning. _

_ *Y̵o̸u̶ ̷s̸h̵o̵u̶l̸d̶ ̷g̸o̷ ̶t̸o̴ ̸s̸l̸e̶e̷p̶,̶ ̴D̷a̸d̴.̵ ̸I̷t̴'̵s̵ ̴n̵o̴t̴ ̸g̷o̶o̶d̷ ̴f̷o̷r̶ ̶y̴o̶u̷r̸ ̴h̵e̶a̷l̶t̷h̸.̵ ̶W̶e̷ ̵c̷a̸n̷.̶.̸.̷ _

_ *in bed. _

_ *C̸o̷m̵e̵ ̵o̵n̸!̵ ̵O̶n̸e̴ ̸t̵i̸m̷e̷!̵ ̶J̷u̶s̶t̷ ̷a̸ ̶g̵l̷a̴n̶c̸e̵?̸ ̸2̸ ̶s̷e̴c̴o̵n̶d̷s̷!̵ _

_ *no. _

_ *O̸n̶e̵ ̴s̵e̵c̶o̴n̸d̸?̴ _

_ *nope. _

_ "Come on, Aliza." _

_ * _ _ D̴a̴d̷!̶ ̸P̷l̷e̵a̷s̶e̶!̸ _

_ *in bed. _

_ "What is happening here? Do you know what time it is? Why are you two still awake?" _

_ Frisk slowly descends the stairs as she sees her husband with their two children. _

_ "Liza wants to take her gift." _

_ *I̸ ̵j̷u̴s̸t̵ ̸w̶a̴n̴t̵ ̶t̶o̶ ̴w̶a̵t̶c̴h̶.̶ _

_ *you're a terrible liar, aliza. _

_ *C̷o̷m̷e̴ ̸o̶n̴!̵ ̵J̴u̴s̵t̴ ̵o̷n̶c̸e̷.̷.̸.̸ _

_ "No." _

_ *nope. _

_ * _ _ B̸u̵t̶ ̷w̷h̴y̶?̷!̷ _

_ *tradition, come on, go to bed. _

_ * ̴I̵t̷'̷s̷ ̶n̸o̶t̷ ̶f̵a̴i̴r̸!̶ ̵I̸ ̵j̵u̶s̶t̵ ̴w̷a̵n̸t̴ ̴t̸o̸ ̸k̵n̸o̴w̷.̷.̷.̴ _

_ Segoe sympathizes when he sees his sister's expression. Even though he doesn't understand her words, he understands her expressions. _

_ "It doesn't matter! We'll see it tomorrow?" _

_ *I̷t̵'̵s̸ ̸b̴e̶c̶a̸u̴s̸e̴ ̷y̶o̶u̶ ̸k̶n̸o̶w̶ ̷w̵h̸a̷t̸ ̸i̷t̴ ̶i̴s̸ ̴s̵o̸ ̴y̸o̷u̶ ̷d̵o̴n̴'̸t̴ ̸c̴a̷r̶e̶ ̶t̴o̶ ̴w̸a̸i̴t̴!̶ _

_ Segoe gets offended when he understands the words she transmits to him through her gestures. _

_ "What?! No! Not at all!" _

_ *stop making so much noise, your uncle is sleeping. _

_ He hears Aliza growling. _

_ One door slams while the other closes more quietly. _

_ Frisk sighs but smiles at their behavior. _

_ "Exhausting, huh?" _

_ Sans inhales and starts to climb the stairs. Frisk follows him. _

_ *yeah, but honestly, they're a good distraction... we can almost forget... where we are and what's going on here with them. _

_ Frisk chuckles slightly. _

_ "Indeed. Aliza is really..." _

_ They hear a loud noise coming into Aliza's room. _

_ They stop, knowing full well what she has tried to do again. _

_ "ALIZA!" _

Some... children.

Sans and Frisk have...

Aliza, the little skeleton with her particular font, reminiscent of the Wingdings that could be seen at certain moments of the game.

And Segoe, the little human boy with a very special appearance.

...

Is this what Chara meant when she said that this world has changed?

... You don't really know how to feel about what you see.

You honestly think this is just the beginning.

You walk forward and stop in front of Grillbys. You notice that it is empty when you go inside, however, the atmosphere is still warm when you come in. The theme sans. continues to play in the background, it's quite reassuring compared to the silence before.

The cards are arranged in a well-organized deck on the bar. A few bottles are lined up on the bar, some emptier than others. But otherwise, the place remains quite familiar.

You step forward and touch the star waiting for you in the middle of the room.

**_But nothing came._ **

The screen goes black for a second.

Before the graphics change again.

The place looks quite different, you notice some details that were not visible before. The music suddenly cuts off.

But this time it's different.

Someone is sitting on a stool, waiting for you.

Sans.

He wears a hoodie with a grey hood that covers his skull even though he is inside. He is holding a bottle of… vinegar? and is not looking at you.

You try in advance but you don't move.

He takes a sip of his curious drink and puts the bottle on the bar.

*unsettling, huh?

He turns his head a little towards you, but you can't see his face.

But you know he sees you.

You stay ready in case he initiates a fight.

*not being in control of his movements. of his game. as if you were entering a house... that was not your own without being invited.

Finally, he turns around completely.

You tense up when you see the absence of light in his eye sockets.

*welp.

But he doesn't move.

Even though there is nothing that tells you where he is looking, you have the impression that his gaze pierces the screen and observes you directly.

After a while, two lights come back into his orbits. The left is blue as in his fight in the genocide.

He blinks and doesn't look at you anymore.

*i see you having fun looking at the facets of our lives. it's intimate, you know. it's not very nice of you to disrespect other people's privacy like that, player.

You try to move forward, but your avatar refuses to move.

*heh heh heh heh. nope. you have no control here, you're in my game. and my game means my rules, capiche?

You swallow your saliva, nervous.

*...well, like i said, privacy's a given. but i guess you need something to keep you motivated to keep playing, huh?

He closes his eyes.

*honestly, i'm quite exasperated by you, reader, and writer, here.

He sighs.

*you get used to it over time, I guess.

He looks at you again.

*well. how about we get down to business, huh?

You open your lips and try to say a few words that get stuck in your throat.

*heh.

"...Sans."

*oh, so you're talking now?

Sans takes off his hood.

*...really, you don't need to say anything. i already know what's going on. i know why you're here.

"..."

*but does it really matter now? maybe.

He closes his eyes.

*you're going to visit every nook and cranny you can to discover all the little greyish stars that reveal to you little parts of our lives.

It points to the star that is still in front of you.

*...welp. it's not like i can really stop you from reading this, right?

You remain confused by his choice of words.

*i can't really stop something.

He sighs.

*is your life so unimportant that you have to read other people's lives? maybe. is it out of boredom? who knows.

"..."

*player, reader, writer. it doesn't really matter. you're all creators behind a screen; crying, cheering us on, saying you love us.

He shakes his head.

*...you have a strange way of showing it, eh. because, honestly, i don't kill people i love, surprising, eh? you should try it.

“...”

*welp.

He closes his eyes.

*frisk sent me. she, naive as she is, believes that you can feel regret. believe in a possibility where no fight is needed.

"...Frisk..."

*yup.

He opens his eyes and gets up from his seat.

*but i'm not frisk.

His lazy smile becomes frightening as he approaches.

*i'm not a pacifist, i play dirty in your murderous game. i don't believe in anything anymore. i hardly feel any empathy and i just rely on others to keep on 'living.'

You want to move back.

*tell me, creator. do you enjoy breaking me? do you enjoy torturing me psychologically? do you appreciate my suffering? do you like to see my love for my family break down and end up considering them as you do? characters?

"I don't have..."

*d o n t l i e .

You remain silent.

*i tried a lot before frisk got here. i ended up becoming the empty shell you wanted me to be. but guess what, it's over.

He shrugs.

*it's hard every day to look at your brother and try to convince yourself that it's just papyrus, not an empty shell that acts as papyrus should.

*it's hard to love when you only see empty faces with a different script and codes.

He stops in front of you.

*...empathy doesn't exist anymore. you don't appreciate anything anymore. you just feel the threads that hang and lead you where they want you to go.

"...Sans."

He ignores you.

*...you try every day to convince yourself that it's okay, it's normal, it's okay.

"..."

*but not it’s not.

"..."

*i can feel a minimum of feeling for my family, for my children in an illusion. but you...?

He laughs.

*...welp.

You turn your head.

Sans is leaving Grillby’s.

*...i leave you with these memories, player.

"...Why?"

He stops.

* could ask you the same question.

He turns around slowly.

His face does not express any emotion, even his smile has disappeared.

*why?

You find yourself alone again in Grillby.

You press the star.

The screen turns black.

...

_ "Sans?" _

Frisk is there, a little younger than in the last scene. You don't see her correctly, since she turns her back on you.

_ The bar seems empty. There is only Grillby, Sans, and Frisk inside. _

_ *heya. _

_ She moves forward and continues to stare at him, he is still sitting on his stool although there is nothing in front of him. _

_ "...You don't believe me." _

_ He turns slightly and looks at her. _

_ *hm? _

_ "You don't believe me when I tell you that Player is gone, right?" _

He fixes her for several long seconds.

_ *nah. i know... i can see that you're no longer under their control. _

_ "..." _

_ *but it seems too easy. way too easy, kid. _

_ "Of what?" _

_ * who says they won't come back? _

_ She says nothing and lowers her head. He sighs when he sees her reaction. _

_ "I... I can't say for sure." _

_ *you can't. _

_ "But..." _

_ *you can't, frisk. that's it. end of discussion. _

_ "You can't just live like this, Sans! You can't go on living... with the entire fate of the world on you." _

_ *...why not? _

_ "...You... are free too. You can..." _

_ *do you think i was going to change just like that when i found out the player disappeared? _

_ He looks at her, curious to see her reaction. _

_ "...A little. Isn't that one less problem? Shouldn't you enjoy it?" _

_ *maybe. _

_ He smiles. _

_ *maybe I should. _

_ He closes his eyes, inhales, and exhales. _

_ He reopens one eye and looks at her as she continues to stare at him. _

_ *...whatever. _

_ "Sans... It matters. I want you to be happy, I want everyone..." _

_ *but you can't, frisk. _

_ "...You have suffered so much... We've..." _

_ She stops and looks away. _

_ *... _

_ "...Don't you have better things to do?" _

_ He smiles. _

_ *heh. maybe. _

_ "...So..." _

_ *...i'm not planning much, frisk. because honestly? life is only going to take back what it has given us. _

_ "..." _

_ *...for now, i'll just try to enjoy...in my own way. _

_ "..." _

_ He sighs. _

_ *don't worry, i'll go with you. _

_ "...Huh?" _

_ *you're going to do your little adventure in the underground, aren't you? papyrus said he'll go with you. and honestly, it'll take my mind off it. _

_ "..." _

_ *see?, you enjoy it, i enjoy too. sometimes only the little things in life make it more enjoyable. anyway, i only enjoy those things. _

_ He gets off his stool and ruffles her hair as he walks next to her towards the exit. _

_ *don't worry about me, frisk. _

_ He smiles at her before he goes out. _

_ *i'm fine. _

_ He disappears. _

_ She looks with suspicion and sadness at the place where he was standing. _

_ "...Really...?" _

You lower your eyes.

_ sometimes only little things in life make it more enjoyable. _

And yet, here you are.

To  want more, to desire more, to ignore your words, your desires, your space...

No.

It's a character.

It has no life, no personal space to respect, no future.

It is not a person.

...

It is not.

...

.

.

.

Right?


	7. Chapter 6: No pain, no game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_My life's a story before me_ **
> 
> **_And I'll try and find a way to be free, finally_ **
> 
> **_I'll reach the new world_ **
> 
> **_The game has only just begun_ **
> 
> **_I can see it in your eyes_ **
> 
> **_This is where tomorrow brings a new game_ **
> 
> **_It's time to learn that pain is gain ready FIGHT_ **
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> _ Cover of translation of Nano - No pain, No game by EileMonty _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know?
> 
> \- When a child born, monsters have to make love for reassurance for the child. So an alone parent can't give birth without the partner.
> 
> -Ciphers are particular skeletons. All the skeletons are talking in a special font, but usually, it's understandable for any person, only skeletons can feel the nuances and details about how the skeleton talk and so it's font. But ciphers have so complicated fonts it's not understandable for the others, only skeletons can understand them. Usually, they learn to talk in another way: their hands. There's also a legend saying ciphers are born to do great things.
> 
> -Skeletons are named by their font, it's their pride. Except, ciphers that have usually another name, easier to understand.
> 
> WARNING  
> This ->; ************************  
> Means some soul sex  
> You've been warned UwU

_"NOOOOOO!!!!!"_

_A cry resounds throughout the house. A cry filled with fear, terror. He would have preferred not to hear it. But yet, it is with this cry that during an umpteenth night when sleep does not reach him, that he gets up._

_He hears rapid, jerky breathing coming from the ground floor. Only one person is down there._

_Frisk._

_He still stops in front of Papyrus' door to check. He opens it. Papyrus is awake and looks at him, worried._

_*ARE YOU OK?_

_*it wasn't me._

_Papyrus is silent and looks behind him and then stares at him again. Sans doesn’t say anything back._

_*YOU WANT ME TO..._

_*nah. i'll take care of it._

_Papyrus nods._

_*TELL ME IF YOU NEED ME, OKAY, BROTHER?_

_Sans nods and smiles gently._

_*go back to sleep, paps, it's okay._

_*I DIDN'T GET TIRED! IT'S NOT NECESSARY!_

_*you never get tired._

_Sans rolls his eyes and turns his back._

_*welp._

_*DON'T HESITATE, OK._

_*ok._

_Sans closes the door behind him. Frisk's breathing seems to have calmed down slightly but he sees her silhouette still trembling on the couch._

_He sighs and begins to go down the stairs._

_He says nothing as he sits slowly on the couch._

_She doesn't look at him but Sans, looks at her with curiosity and concern._

_She sighs and bends her legs towards her, and begins to cry into the blanket that covered her._

_*..._

_After several minutes her crying slowly subsides._

_*you want to talk about it?_

_"...No."_

_She turns her head towards him and stares at him with her puffy, red eyes because of the tears._

_*...need company?_

_"...You should go to sleep. I don't want to..."_

_*you aren’t disturbing me, frisk._

_He sighs as she turns her head and refuses to look at him. He gets up and stands in front of her._

_*come._

_He gives her a slight wave, she looks at him curiously, surprised by his unusual behavior._

_"...Where..."_

_*come._

_She grunts but gets up and takes her pillow and blanket with her._

_"It's completely ridiculous, I can..."_

_*..._

_"...manage..."_

_Sans doesn't answer, he feels it in her tone full of doubt._

_*...player, huh?_

_"...!"_

_*heh. don't look at me like i don't know._

_He stops in front of his bedroom door and opens it._

_*tomorrow is a big day ahead of us. it's best if you rest well._

_He signals her to come in. She hesitates and walks slowly into the room, which is a mess._

_*lay down._

_"This is your room, I shouldn't..."_

_He closes the door behind them._

_*frisk. don't start. you're exhausted and emotionally not very stable. you don't want to talk about it? okay. but you're going to give me the pleasure of resting properly in a bed._

_He looks at the mattress on the floor._

_*or a mattress in this case._

_"...I..."_

_*honestly, i would have left you with papyrus, he's... more adept at dealing with these kinds of problems and comforting. but... you can't really explain this problem to papyrus, can you?_

_He closes his eyes._

_*player._

_"..."_

_*go to bed._

_"What about you?"_

_He smiles._

_*i probably won't sleep at all tonight._

_He sits and opens a book that was awaiting him on the floor. An open popato chisps bag nearby spills a little of its contents._

_*you want a story?_

_"No."_

_He smiles._

_*...okay._

_She grunts but lies down on the mattress and tries to get into a comfortable position._

_They remain silent for several minutes. Only the sound of the chips that Sans eats from time to time and the sound of the pages turning occupy the silence. The Sans' eyelights are the only source of light in the room. Frisk shakes several times before grunting and turning around to glare at Sans. He doesn't notice it right away before he looks up, he smiles gently._

_*hm? am i making too much noise?_

_"...No."_

_*cool._

_He looks down and continues where he had left off._

_"...Can I ask you something?"_

_He doesn't look at her. He turns the page, takes a chip and nods his head._

_"...Can you read me something?"_

_*oh?_

_He looks up, interested and amused by her request._

_"Don't even think about Fluffy Bunny."_

_*aww. my favorite. you're cruel._

_She grunts and turns around._

_"You know what? Forget I asked."_

_*nah._

_He stands up and sits down not far from her._

_*i don't think you'll understand a word i’ll be saying, but... it's often said that boring things are the most soporific._

_"It is?"_

_*quantum physics._

_"...Seriously?"_

_She smiles._

_"Are you reading this?"_

_*for several years now, yes. i think i know the book by heart now,but it's a habit. it clears the mind._

_"...Okaaayyy..."_

_*but if you don’t want to, there is still fluffy..._

_"No. That...will be enough."_

_*ok. don't say i didn't warn..._

_He stops, remembering this sentence. She freezes at the all too familiar words. They remain frozen and silent, practically holding back any noise as their memories come back to them._

_*...sorry. so... where was i..._

_He begins to read aloud the passage where he had stopped. He finds himself surprised by her interest when she asks a few questions. He gently teases her that she won't sleep if she continues but patiently answers each question; trying to explain a complicated notion in a simple way. From time to time he slips a relevant pun between the lines of monotonous science. She laughs at some of them when she recognizes them during her reading._

_"...I'm surprised you didn't become a teacher."_

_He stops and raises his gaze. He holds a chisp in his hand as he stares at her, not really understanding her reasoning._

_*uh... what do you mean?_

_"You explain it pretty well. Although, I'll probably forget most of what you told me tomorrow..."_

_She laughs softly._

_"Did you ever want to be a teacher?"_

_*nah._

_"Oh, yeah? Not even a little bit to be called Sansei?"_

_*almost convinced, suddenly._

_She laughs at his remark._

_"...Not even... in your dreams... of the future? On the surface?"_

_*..._

_He says nothing and puts the book away._

_*what do you know about the future, frisk?_

_"...Not much."_

_*...it doesn't exist. when...you are that. a character._

_He sighs._

_*...what's the point of hoping for something that will never happen?_

_"...Sans..."_

_He sighs._

_*the surface is temporary. no, it's more than that: it's... ephemeral._

_He closes his eyes._

_*i never expected much, i would confess._

_"...To be happy?"_

_*how can you be when your puppet life forces you to smile? you're not happy. you just feel a false joy. no, not even that. you're just reading... a script. unconsciously. thinking you're happy._

_He looks at the book._

_*like... reading a story._

_Frisk looks down, feeling guilty._

_*but... player... isn't there anymore. for now. so... maybe it's a tiny step. we don't have a script anymore, the game is corrupted. we should shut down, say nothing, do nothing, until the script resumes._

_"..."_

_*but... i still speak, i still live... still._

_"...Yeah."_

_*...maybe... just that. be free... of a script._

_But Frisk doesn't look at him, remembering what she did, what her decision was._

**_Me._ **

_"Perhaps. Who knows."_

Intriguing.

All you did was walk through the door of the skeleton brothers' house, which looked bigger from the outside,nd you were surprised by this cinematic much longer than the previous ones.

You stare at the different gray stars that are waiting for you without moving too much. There are some in practically every room. The house seems bigger, there is more furniture, the kitchen has been enlarged, it appears. The whole place seems... more accessible.

You look at each object but the only comment the game gives you is:

**_Not yours._ **

Eventually, you give up and press the star in the kitchen.

_Sans can't look at his brother in the eye._

_Not after everything he revealed to him._

_*SANS._

_He should have waited for Frisk's return from the Ruins. He doesn't want to face the disappointed look of his beloved brother._

_He feels his gloved hand caressing his cheekbone._

_*BROTHER. I'M GLAD YOU'RE FINALLY TELLING ME WHAT'S BEEN WEIGHING ON YOU FOR SO LONG._

_*...i lied to you._

_*I KNOW._

_*i've hidden everything from you. i’ve..._

_He is trembling._

_*how can you still look me in the eye after that? how can you... still be there for me, when i kept this truth from you?_

_*BECAUSE YOU ONLY WANTED WHAT WAS BEST FOR ME, BROTHER._

_*it's not true... i wanted to change this game, papyrus!_

_He takes his hand away from him._

_*i wanted it so badly that i was ready to give up my values, papyrus._

_He looks at his shaking hands._

_*i was ready to kill. to kill me... to ..._

_He closes his eyes._

_*prepared to do anything to just change a second in this programmed game._

_*I DON'T BLAME YOU._

_*you should! look at me, papyrus! i'm just a shadow of what i used to be! everything... the resets, this game... these creators... everything has been..._

_* SANS..._

_*I shouldn't even have the name that gaster has given me..._

_*NO. SANS. LOOK AT ME._

_Sans looks up, with hesitation._

_*I AM NOT DISAPPOINTED, I AM NOT AFRAID. BECAUSE I KNOW THAT YOU ONLY WANT WHAT'S BEST FOR US. AND I KNOW THAT NOW, IT’S GETTING BETTER._

_*..._

_*FRISK IS HERE. IT MEANS THAT OUR WORLD HAS CHANGED!_

_*our world just went from one creator to another._

_*YES. BUT YOU KNOW, I THINK YOU STILL HAVE TO KEEP HOPING. THESE CREATORS WILL MAKE THE RIGHT CHOICE. I AM CONVINCED OF IT._

_*i wish i was as convinced as you are..._

_*THAT'S OKAY, BROTHER. YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE. FRISK AND ME WILL BELIEVE ENOUGH FOR ALL OF US!!_

_Sans remains silent, then smiles gently._

_*sure, bro._

...

You sigh.

Is there ever an end to these memories, these flashbacks?

Who knows...

The only way to find out is to keep going, right?

_"...Uh... Sans?"_

_He turns his head._

_Frisk seems rather nervous as her soul separates into two distinct white and red parts and comes, without her control, out of her chest._

_Inside her red soul a smaller, completely white upside-down soul seems to be stirring._

_*oh._

_He gets up and walks towards her and summons his own soul, quite similar to Frisk's soul._

_"...Is it..."_

_*it would seem._

_He smiles._

_"...It's too early! I'm not ready..."_

_Sans looks at her, concerned about her condition._

_*...frisk, you shouldn't..._

_"But... What if... So many things can happen! So many..."_

_He passes his hand slowly through her hair, she stops and looks at him._

_*you don't have to panic. this little soul is going to have a wonderful mother who has all the abilities to support her throughout her life and..._

_He is getting closer to her._

_*if your soul and my soul have judged that we are ready, they cannot be mistaken. you don't have to doubt, because everything is going to be alright._

_"...I am afraid."_

_*i know._

_He brings his soul closer to her own._

_*but it's okay._

_"Wow, wow, what are you doing? We're not going to... not now, Sans! Our... child... is going to be born? I don't even know how... it's gonna..."_

_*...because that's the way it's supposed to be?_

_"...We're not gonna do this while_ **_our_ ** _child is still in my soul."_

_*it cannot be born otherwise._

_"What?"_

_*why do you look so surprised? she's there because we did it, it's only logical that she..._

_"Sans, I won't let you touch my soul with it inside!"_

_*because you expect her to be born how, then?_

_"...I don't know! She goes out when she feels ready, or..."_

_Sans sighs, but steps back._

_*ok._

_"Thank you."_

_*i guess i'll have to explain it to you, huh._

_"That would be nice."_

_Sans continues to watch Frisk's soul getting agitated, his own soul seems to be attracted to her._

_*i know that you consider the union of our souls as sex. it's completely understandable. the pleasure and excitement are the same, it's the same... hormones are present. however,_

_"..."_

_*this intimacy is not only sexual, frisk. certainly, it's how monsters make children. but it's also a way to reassure children at birth._

_"...It is?"_

_*in humans, only the mother does the "work" during birth; this is not the case for monsters. this soul needs both of us. by uniting us, it will feel the presence of both its parents and the love in which it was created. it is a way to create a cocoon of protection and comfort to let it be born._

_Frisk looks at his soul and sits on the couch._

_"It still seems outrageous to me."_

_*you're the only one who thinks so._

_"And then, even if I accept that you... touch my soul..."_

_*please don't speak as if i'm an aggressor._

_She ignores him._

_"What if she doesn't feel protected enough? What if she doesn't feel..."_

_*everything's going to be okay, frisk. you're anxious, but it's okay. it was born of both of us._

_He sits down next to her and slowly strokes her shoulder._

_*don't worry._

_"I am afraid."_

_*i know._

_"...I'm really not sure about this."_

_*...i know._

_"...Aren't you afraid?"_

_He looks at the white soul that is still restless, ready to be born._

_*...no. when I look at it... it's like it's meant to happen, like it's meant to be there somehow; it's just some kind of important missing piece that i wasn't aware of._

_He closes his eyes._

_*i just feel love and calm, to tell the truth._

_Frisk sighs and looks at her soul._

_*...frisk?_

_"..."_

_He sighs and brings his soul closer to her own._

_*...hey. i'm gonna take it slow, okay?_

_"...Okay."_

_**************************_

_He gently touches her soul with his, his breathing becomes irregular but he always remains slow and delicate with it, without moving too much._

_"...Sans..."_

_*it's normal. just... let... go._

_He moves closer to her and gently caresses her shoulders, trying to relax her as much as possible._

_*she's going to be a beautiful little girl._

_Slowly, his soul fuses more with hers and begins to shine, both emanating a quiet, soft, almost comforting light. They lean against each other, not moving much, like an intimate embrace._

_Frisk blushes and doesn't look at him, feeling every part of her pressing against him, while he doesn't seem bothered by what's going on. He looks at their souls who are trying to unite and become one._

_"...S...Sans..."_

_*heh._

_Slowly, Frisk's soul gets excited and moves closer and closer; her partner's soul responds to her requests quickly. Frisk closes her eyes and tries to control the feeling of pleasure that goes through her._

_"...How... do... you... stay... so..."_

_From time to time she gasps between her words and bites her lips._

_*i dunno._

_He seems amused by her reactions._

_*you're pretty responsive, you. it's quite... pleasant._

_"...Speak... for... you."_

_She tensed up._

_*ah?_

_"Shut up!"_

_He laughs._

_"...Sans..."_

_She turns her head to look at him while he is still standing behind her, always quietly caressing her shoulders, neck and back._

_Frisk's soul is trembling, Sans' soul continues to fuse into his partner's soul._

_He sighs slowly._

_*heh._

_"...Sans, wait, it's not like..."_

_But suddenly, Sans' soul sends a sudden magical discharge to Frisk's soul._

_The young woman screams in surprise, raising her head and tensing herself as euphoria unfolds throughout her body._

_Sans stopped moving, closing his eye sockets, and seems to tremble slightly under the sensation of pleasure._

_They remain there, silent for several seconds, while the 3 souls separate from each other. Sans opens an eye, staring at the tiny soul separated from its mother, already starting to accumulate magic around itself._

_The 2 other souls return to their respective bodies._

_**********************_

_Frisk continues to pant slowly, still lost in her bliss. Sans, however, concentrates on the little soul that continues to accumulate more and more energy, more matter. It shines radiantly._

_*she seems to be in good health._

_Frisk sighs and looks down. She stares at the little soul as the woman gets closer to Sans._

_"...What was that, Sans? Are you still playing tricks on me during sex? It's no fun."_

_*heh sorry. i didn't really mean to do that... it's actually quite common._

_"...What?"_

_*...a birth... is supposed to be a moment of pure joy, of pleasure, if the pleasure is just common, usual to other times... the desire to have a child again is not necessarily present._

_"...Birth is best known for being painful."_

_*only in humans. i've never understood that. what's the point if it hurts you? seriously?_

_He sighs._

_The particles of magic seem more and more visible._

_*hey, stretch out your arms._

_Frisk does it, confused. The little soul comes closer to them, gently as its form becomes more and more concrete. She begins to see some... ribs? And the shape of the child's skull seems more defined._

_Very quickly, colors are added and a small skeleton slowly settles in Frisk's arms. Two lights fix her, curiously._

_*hey._

_"...She...is..."_

_*yeah._

_Sans gently slides one of his phalanges on her cheekbones._

_The little skeleton closes one eye, surprise. Then her teeth open, letting air pass through._

_*she's going to give us her font...her name..._

_His emotions seem quite affected._

_*A̶h̴?̷_

_The two lights of Sans disappear._

_"...Uh..."_

_*...oh._

_"...Sans?"_

_*...heh, it's... quite surprising... i wasn't expecting... this._

_"...Sans?"_

_*...Uhm... Waifu? Uh... this is... Crystal Bearers Script. I guess... you can name her… heh._

_"But you told me that we don’t name skeletons, it’s font..."_

_*yes, but it turns out that our daughter... is a cypher... heh. and cyphers are… special._

You feel more like you're watching a movie, honestly.

A game full of scenes...

You sigh.

It's boring.

Then suddenly you are surprised by a familiar noise.

An...encounter.

It's the noise when a fight starts.

You are getting closer as you look forward to what lies ahead.

**Hey there. Partner.**

The letters are written in the rectangle with your soul, you avoid the letters as you notice that they inflict damage to you.

**Miss me?**

"Chara?"

**Yes, that's me, Chara.**

"..."

**You don't answer anymore?**

**It's understandable.**

**Honestly...**

**I didn't... expect this.**

**That they would edit the game.**

**That they would let others escape.**

**...**

**Pathetic.**

**As if that would stop me.**

**Isn't that right, Player?**

You swallow your saliva and dodge as the letters shake.

**They don't want to play.**

**It's no fun.**

**What is a boring game?**

**A dead game.**

The letters are shaking more and more.

**Where is the genocide you promised me, Player?**

**...**

**You can’t?**

**Oh yes, you can...**

**There are still other people to be killed.**

**...**

**Do.**

**Not.**

**Let.**

**Them.**

**Escape.**

**U n d e r s t o o d ?**

**_2 left._ **


	8. Chapter 7: Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_'Cause I got issues_ **
> 
> **_But you got 'em too_ **
> 
> **_So give 'em all to me_ **
> 
> **_And I'll give mine to you_ **
> 
> **_Bask in the glory_ **
> 
> **_Of all our problems_ **
> 
> **_'Cause we got the kind of love_ **
> 
> **_It takes to solve 'em_ **
> 
> **_Yeah, I got issues_ **
> 
> **_And one of them is how bad I need you_ **
> 
> _ Julia Michaels - Issues _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know...?
> 
> -Sans always have vivid dreams, for nightmares and nice dreams.  
> So sometimes it's hard for him to distinguish dreams and reality when he wakes up.
> 
> \- The original creator of Elys and Arno is Shayromi, but UT Elys is way happier than Crea!Elys. So go see a more happy and cheerful Elys on Shayromi's Tumblr.

The sound of a SAVE makes you jump, is it really possible to save in this game?

If it is possible, it is... surprising...

"Indeed."

The screen turns black.

You can see the world from the point of view of your avatar now. Like you’re inside it...

This game is full of surprises.

And... it's not as nice as it should be.

"...Hey, Player. Didn't you ever learn not to knock on houses that aren't yours?"

You turn around.

On the sofa, Frisk is lying quietly, eyes closed.

"...Didn't you ever learn to respect the privacy of others?"

She giggles softly at her own remarks and reopens her eyes.

Brown eyes.

Were you expecting a different color?

"Can a character even be considered to have a private life, a home, when its existence is controlled?"

You take a step forward.

Frisk closes her eyes.

"...Welp. A few stars are waiting for you upstairs. What are you waiting for?"

"Frisk?"

"Yup. That's me."

She sits quietly, although she’s on the couch with her eyes still closed.

"Frisk."

She opens one eye.

"Too bad you can't change my name again, right?"

"What's the point of all this?"

Frisk sighs, a smile on her lips. She gets up and stretches. Then she looks you straight in the eyes.

**You.**

"Good question, Player. Why don't you tell the person reading this story? Because honestly, if it continues it's because of them. Those flashbacks? It gives them information about me and Sans. It tells them a story. And what about you? You have the same utility as us."

She starts to move forward, you move backward. Is this in reality or in the game, though? Her piercing gaze frightens you, it's as if she knows your every move, your every thought.

"You're just a way to distract them."

She giggles softly.

"What a sad fate for a Player, right?"

And then she disappears.

**_Stories are waiting for you upstairs._ **

**_Why wait?_ **

**_Isn't that why you're here? Readers?_ **

_ _ _

_*knock knock_

You see Sans knocking at the door of his room. You can also hear Papyrus humming in the kitchen, maybe he is cooking or washing dishes. This is not the most important thing.

_"Sans, why are you knocking at our room door? Come on in."_

A more deaf and feminine voice comes out of the door. It is Frisk's.

_Sans' smile seems to widen, he seems to be fiddling with something in one of the pockets of his grey hoodie._

_*you're supposed to say "who's there"._

_She sighs._

_"Very good. Who's there?"_

_*will_

_"...Will who?"_

_*will ya marry me?_

_The door opens wide, Frisk's eyes wide open and stares at him, stunned._

_"...Sans, you..."_

_And Sans throws a ring in her hands before disappearing._

_"Wait! What the hell are you..."_

_She looks at the ring and then at the place where Sans was standing and then at the ring again._

_She seems tense._

_"Did he just... make... his... proposal... with a knock knock joke and... throw the ring in my face...?"_

_She is shaking._

_Her right eye has taken on a red tint._

_"Fuck pacifist. I'm goin' to kill him."_

_*no you won't!_

_"SANS!!!!"_

You hear laughter coming from below.

_Frisk invokes her soul and turns it yellow, she starts shooting at the skeleton which easily dodges each of her attacks._

_"YOU STUPID MORON!!! HOW DARE YOU TO PROPOSE LIKE THAT!!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!!"_

_*you liiiiiiike it!_

_"OH YEAH! I " LOVE"_ **_IT!_ ** _I'M SO FRICKIN' LOVIN' IT THAT I WOULD KILL YOU!!!!"_

_*you're so sweet, waifu. i don't deserve you._

_"FUCK YOUUU!!!!"_

_*FRISK! BROTHER! PLEASE STOP MAKING A MESS IN THE HOUSE!!!!_

_Finally, Frisk makes her soul disappear and throws the ring into one of his eye sockets._

_*hey. not cool._

_"Oh...? You want me to maybe describe what's "not cool" now?!"_

_He puts his hand in one of his eye sockets and retrieves the ring._

_*welp._

_"I'm not asking for a romantic dinner, Sans. But to make your proposal to me in the morning, early in the morning, while I'm still tired from yesterday's training, is not acceptable._

_*surprisingly, the joke is not one of the flaws of it._

_"Duh. I date you, Sans. I'm practically dating a pun dictionary."_

_*and you'd marry that pun dictionary?_

_She takes a deep breath and sighs._

_"...You're infuriating."_

_*you didn't answer the question, waifu._

_"...You already know it. I mean, you look me in the eye, and you already know absolutely everything that's going on in my head. And I'm neglecting the part where you can read my game code."_

_*yup._

_They remain silent._

_*...HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO STAY LIKE THIS? BREAKFAST IS GOING TO BE COLD._

_Frisk closes her eyes._

_"...Couldn't you have even made a little effort? Find a place... I don't know... special? I mean, the bridge where we met, Waterfall... or..."_

_*nah. too lazy for that._

_"Even for a... fuckin' proposal...?"_

_He smiles._

_*yup._

_"Exasperating."_

_*yup._

_She rolls her eyes._

_"Remind me why I chose you as a husbando?"_

_*i don't know, we went to see alphys, we thought the terms "waifu" and "husbando" were ridiculous and we chose that as a nickname?_

_"Oh yes, that's right."_

_He opens his hand, which still has the ring, and takes it gently. He takes her arm and brings her closer to him, she lets herself go._

_"You know what? I'm changing husbando. Cliffhanger not at all cliche, Papyrus is now husbando!"_

_*OH MY GOD, DON'T START..._

_*gaaaaaaasp, i hadn't seen it coming at all like the 300 other main characters of the romantic clichés series!_

_He gently slides the ring on her ring finger and looks at her for a few seconds._

_"Yes, you didn't see it coming! And as in any cliché, your metaphorical heart is broken! And now you're mi-se-ra-ble!_

_*FRISK. SANS. STOP._

_"oh, insults of a relationship’s end. but it's not predictable enough, frisk._

_They smile at each other and continue their masquerade. Frisk keeps touching her ring._

_"Indeed, in a few days, I will be a super badass fighter! Because it's written in the script! And I'm carrying your child, because there has to be a fruit of this tragic and pitiful union!"_

_Silence._

_"...Uhhh.... Sans? I went too far?"_

_*uh, no, just... maybe you're right about the ending?_

_"Tragic and pitiful union?"_

_He sighs._

_*well, technically, yes, i mean..._

_*SANS, IF YOU START TO DENIGRATE YOUR HAPPY LIFE TOGETHER, I'LL HIT YOU._

_*but i'm talking more about... the child part?_

_"..."_

_Frisk summons her soul again._

_"...Burn in hell, Sans."_

_*it's not in your code, frisk! you're not allowed to take my code lines!_

_"I already share half your soul with mine, you fool! I do what I want!!!!"_

_She begins to shoot him as he disappears and reappears, dodging each shot from her yellow soul._

_*ah. hormones._

_"DO YOU KNOW WHERE I PUT YOUR HORMONES??!!"_

_*typical._

They look happy.

This is the first thing you notice when you observe this memory.

Sans and Frisk look really happy, they laugh at stupid things and are in love.

...And you... ...are here.

You, the source of most of their suffering.

You, who continue without stopping, without doubt.

You have different reasons to continue this.

But mostly for this reason: entertainment.

...

So, do they entertain you enough? Do you like these characters enough?

**_Does it please you to break their happiness, Reader?_ **

**_..._ **

**_Who is really at fault in this story?_ **

**_Did the character who fights against the hands create it?_ **

**_Or is it the creator taking advantage of the one they control?_ **

**_Who is wrong? Who is right?_ **

**_Who controls whom, really?_ **

**_Isn't it because of the character that the creator continues? That the creator wants to give them an end, good or bad, to finish their story? Isn't it basically an obligation for the creator?_ **

**_Or is it a pleasure to create? To... create characters for their personal fantasies, their desires?_ **

**_..._ **

**_Basically, isn't the real culprit here the person who makes you think, who makes you read this?_ **

**_ME. WRITER._ **

Which side should be chosen when everyone is as wrong as they are right?

**_It is not for me to give you the answer._ **

**_Find the answer yourself._ **

**_Look at yourself in a mirror and ask yourself what you see._ **

**_A reflection..._ **

**_Or a murderer?_ **

_______________

_A door opens, squeaking. A little girl stands in the middle of the room; even if she had noticed the door opening, she doesn't turn around.She is a little skeleton with white hair, patiently reading long notes in different fonts.Some of them seem unreadable to you, but she reads them without difficulty. Silence reigns; the only noise you can hear is the sound of an occasional page turning._

_And then the silence is interrupted by footsteps._

_She ignores them, knowing full well who is behind her._

_*e l y s._

_Silent words. Words that produce no sound._

_She is used to it. Her father tries to warn her, to intimidate her._

_But she remains stoic and cold, as if he hadn't said anything._

_She turns another page and sighs as he takes another step._

_Finally, she turns around and leaves her work as is._

_"*Dad."_

_*where... no. why did you still... take my notes?_

_"*Honestly... what you’re asking is useless, we already know the answer to this question. Me, I have more pertinent questions, if you allow me."_

_She shakes her head and closes her eyes, exasperated._

_"*How long were you planning on hiding this for, huh? How long were you planning on playing this little charade with us?"_

_*..._

_She reopens her eyes and looks at her father._

_"*Don't even think about running away from the question. I want answers, and I think I have every right to have them. As a person who lives in this world."_

_*...why...are you trying so hard to find out, elys? you could be in ignorance. unconsciousness, innocence... not knowing what's really going on. why do you want to grow up too fast..._

_"*Don't run away from my question, Dad."_

_He sighs._

_*i intended to hide it as long as i could, and if I had to, i would have revealed the bare minimum._

_"Who knows?"_

_*your mother._

_"So she's hiding it, too..."_

_Sans sighs._

_*you shouldn't do that. you shouldn't be... so much like me._

_Elys sighs and closes the file. She puts it back on the stack and gets up._

_"*Forgive me for being more perceptive and observant than my brothers and sisters. Unfortunately, I'm not going to let it go."_

_*you should._

_"*But I'm not you, Dad. Don't expect me to give up at the slightest failure, at the slightest obstacle."_

_She takes back her human appearance._

_"*This world is a game. And we are all players. Even if you take us away from it, even if you protect us as best you can... we'll end up having to play the role that belongs to us."_

_She picks up the stack of files and walks towards her father, who stares at her, nervous and tense._

_Is it the look he gives to those he judges...?_

_Heh, here he is caught up by his own actions._

_"*One of us will eventually die, it's obvious. The people who control: Players, Writers, Creators... they like you a lot, especially when you're in pain."_

_*..._

_Sans doesn’t answer and doesn’t look at her. She rolls her eyes and hands him the stack of files, carefully arranged._

_"*You know it. It's just confusing for you to hear it from your child's mouth."_

_*...you're too much like me. i'm not... you should have been more like your mother. be optimistic, be..._

_"*Yes, right."_

_She begins to walk towards the door of her room. She turns around and looks at him silently._

_Her eyes wrinkle, her smile becomes prideful for a few moments. Then she points at him with a provocative look._

_"*Look who's talking."_

You are in an empty room.

Elys' room, a room with empty and colorless walls, and a large library where books are classified.

You approach and press a button, examining the library.

**A library full of complex books.**

You sigh behind your computer.

You move towards different objects. But their description does not appear like those of the others, only the library has a description more... common to the previous game.

**_Undertale._ **

It's not the same game anymore.

You leave the room.

You enter the room opposite.

Sans's room, if you remember correctly.

It seems... bigger?

A large bed is at the back of the room, sheets undone. There is a large wardrobe with an open door, but you can't see what's inside. Two lamps illuminate the room and several pictures and drawings decorate the walls.

Surprisingly, there are no gray stars waiting for you inside.

You are walking towards a desk in the dark. Several sheets seem to be placed on it.

⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ♏︎❖︎♋︎♍︎◆︎♋︎⧫︎♓︎□︎■︎ ♓︎⬧︎ □︎❖︎♏︎❒︎📬︎ ⬥︎♏︎ ♍︎♋︎■︎🕯︎⧫︎ ◻︎❒︎♏︎♎︎♓︎♍︎⧫︎ ⬥︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ◻︎●︎♋︎⍓︎♏︎❒︎ ♒︎♋︎⬧︎ ♓︎■︎ ⬧︎⧫︎□︎❒︎♏︎ ♐︎□︎❒︎ ◆︎⬧︎📪︎ ♌︎◆︎⧫︎ ♓︎♐︎ ♋︎■︎⍓︎⧫︎♒︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ♒︎♋︎◻︎◻︎♏︎■︎⬧︎📪︎ ♐︎❒︎♓︎⬧︎🙵 ♋︎■︎♎︎ ♓︎ ⬥︎♓︎●︎●︎ ♌︎♏︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ □︎■︎●︎⍓︎ ❖︎♓︎♍︎⧫︎♓︎❍︎⬧︎📬︎

⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ♍︎♒︎♓︎●︎♎︎❒︎♏︎■︎ ♋︎❒︎♏︎ ⬧︎♋︎♐︎♏︎📬︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ◆︎■︎♎︎♏︎❒︎♑︎❒︎□︎◆︎■︎♎︎ ♓︎⬧︎ ♍︎□︎❍︎◻︎●︎♏︎⧫︎♏︎●︎⍓︎ ♏︎❍︎◻︎⧫︎⍓︎📬︎ ♓︎⧫︎🕯︎⬧︎ ❑︎◆︎♓︎⧫︎♏︎ ⧫︎♏︎❒︎❒︎♓︎♐︎⍓︎♓︎■︎♑︎📬︎

◻︎●︎♋︎⍓︎♏︎❒︎ ♒︎♋︎⬧︎ ♋︎❒︎❒︎♓︎❖︎♏︎♎︎📬︎ ♋︎⬧︎ ⬥︎♏︎ ⧫︎♒︎□︎◆︎♑︎♒︎⧫︎📪︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ♋︎❖︎♋︎⧫︎♋︎❒︎ ♓︎⬧︎ ♍︎♒︎♋︎❒︎♋︎📬︎

♓︎ ♒︎□︎◻︎♏︎ ⬥︎♏︎🕯︎●︎●︎ ♌︎♏︎ ❒︎♏︎♋︎♎︎⍓︎ ♐︎□︎❒︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎❍︎📬︎ ♓︎ ♎︎□︎■︎🕯︎⧫︎ 🙵■︎□︎⬥︎ ♓︎♐︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎⍓︎ ⬥︎♓︎●︎●︎ ●︎♏︎♋︎❒︎■︎ ♋︎■︎♎︎ ❒︎♏︎❍︎♏︎❍︎♌︎♏︎❒︎ ♋︎■︎⍓︎⧫︎♒︎♓︎■︎♑︎📪︎ ⧫︎♒︎□︎◆︎♑︎♒︎📬︎ ⬥︎♏︎🕯︎❒︎♏︎ ◻︎❒︎□︎♌︎♋︎♌︎●︎⍓︎ ♎︎□︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ♋︎●︎●︎ ⧫︎♒︎♓︎⬧︎ ♐︎□︎❒︎ ■︎□︎⧫︎♒︎♓︎■︎♑︎📬︎ 🙰◆︎⬧︎⧫︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♏︎■︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎⧫︎♋︎♓︎■︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎❍︎📬︎

You take another sheet.

⬥︎❒︎♓︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎📬︎ ♍︎❒︎♏︎♋︎⧫︎□︎❒︎📬︎ ❒︎♏︎♋︎♎︎♏︎❒︎📬︎ ◻︎●︎♋︎⍓︎♏︎❒︎📬︎

♒︎□︎⬥︎ ❍︎♋︎■︎⍓︎ ◻︎♏︎□︎◻︎●︎♏︎ ♋︎❒︎♏︎ ⬥︎♋︎⧫︎♍︎♒︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ◆︎⬧︎ ❒︎♓︎♑︎♒︎⧫︎ ■︎□︎⬥︎📪︎ ♍︎♋︎■︎ ❒︎♏︎♋︎♎︎ ⬥︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ♓︎ ⬥︎❒︎♓︎⧫︎♏︎📪︎ ♍︎♋︎■︎ ⬧︎♏︎♏︎ ♏︎❖︎♏︎❒︎⍓︎⧫︎♒︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎🕯︎⬧︎ ♒︎♋︎◻︎◻︎♏︎■︎♓︎■︎♑︎📪︎ ♍︎♋︎■︎ ♒︎♏︎♋︎❒︎ □︎◆︎❒︎ ♏︎❖︎♏︎❒︎⍓︎ ⧫︎♒︎□︎◆︎♑︎♒︎⧫︎✍︎

♒︎□︎⬥︎ ●︎□︎■︎♑︎ ♒︎♋︎❖︎♏︎ ♓︎ ❒︎♏︎♋︎●︎●︎⍓︎ ♌︎♏︎♏︎■︎ ♐︎❒︎♏︎♏︎✍︎ ♒︎♋︎❖︎♏︎ ♓︎ ♏︎❖︎♏︎❒︎ ♒︎♋︎♎︎ ♋︎■︎⍓︎ ♐︎❒︎♏︎♏︎♎︎□︎❍︎✍︎ ♓︎⬧︎ ❍︎⍓︎ ◻︎♋︎⬧︎⧫︎ 🙰◆︎⬧︎⧫︎ ♋︎■︎ ♋︎♎︎♎︎♏︎♎︎ ⬧︎⧫︎□︎❒︎⍓︎📪︎ ❍︎⍓︎ ♐︎◆︎⧫︎◆︎❒︎♏︎ ♋︎■︎ ♓︎●︎●︎◆︎⬧︎♓︎□︎■︎✍︎ ⬥︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ♎︎□︎ ♓︎ ❒︎♏︎♋︎●︎●︎⍓︎ ♍︎□︎■︎⧫︎❒︎□︎●︎✍︎

♓︎ ●︎□︎❖︎♏︎ ♌︎♏︎♍︎♋︎◆︎⬧︎♏︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎⍓︎ ⬥︎♋︎■︎⧫︎ ❍︎♏︎ ⧫︎□︎ ●︎□︎❖︎♏︎📬︎ ♓︎ ♐︎♏︎♏︎●︎📪︎ ♓︎ ♋︎♍︎⧫︎📪︎ ♓︎ ●︎♓︎❖︎♏︎📪︎ ♓︎ ♎︎♓︎♏︎📬︎📬︎📬︎ ❍︎⍓︎ ⬥︎♒︎□︎●︎♏︎ ♏︎⌧︎♓︎⬧︎⧫︎♏︎■︎♍︎♏︎📪︎ ❍︎⍓︎ ⬧︎□︎◆︎●︎ ♌︎♏︎●︎□︎■︎♑︎⬧︎ ⧫︎□︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎❍︎📬︎

⧫︎♒︎♓︎⬧︎ ⬥︎□︎❒︎●︎♎︎ ♓︎⬧︎ ■︎□︎⧫︎ 🙰◆︎⬧︎⧫︎ ♋︎ ♑︎♋︎❍︎♏︎📬︎ ♓︎⧫︎🕯︎⬧︎ ♋︎■︎ ♓︎❍︎♋︎♑︎♓︎■︎♋︎❒︎⍓︎ ⬥︎□︎❒︎●︎♎︎ ♍︎❒︎♏︎♋︎⧫︎♏︎♎︎ ♋︎■︎♎︎ ♎︎♏︎⬧︎♓︎♑︎■︎♏︎♎︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♋︎❍︎◆︎⬧︎♏︎ ♋︎■︎♎︎ ♎︎♓︎⬧︎⧫︎❒︎♋︎♍︎⧫︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎❍︎🖴︎ ♏︎❖︎♏︎❒︎⍓︎ ⬧︎⧫︎□︎❒︎⍓︎📪︎ ♍︎♒︎♋︎❒︎♋︎♍︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎📪︎ ♋︎♍︎⧫︎♓︎□︎■︎📪︎ ⬥︎□︎❒︎♎︎📪︎ ⧫︎♒︎□︎◆︎♑︎♒︎⧫︎ ♒︎♋︎⬧︎ ♌︎♏︎♏︎■︎ ♍︎□︎■︎♍︎♏︎♓︎❖︎♏︎♎︎📪︎ ⧫︎♒︎□︎◆︎♑︎♒︎⧫︎ □︎◆︎⧫︎ ♌︎♏︎♐︎□︎❒︎♏︎♒︎♋︎■︎♎︎📪︎ ♌︎⍓︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎❍︎📬︎

♍︎❒︎♏︎♋︎⧫︎□︎❒︎⬧︎📬︎

♓︎ ♍︎♋︎■︎🕯︎⧫︎ ♌︎♏︎ ♐︎❒︎♏︎♏︎📬︎ ♓︎🕯︎●︎●︎ ■︎♏︎❖︎♏︎❒︎ ♌︎♏︎ ♐︎❒︎♏︎♏︎📬︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ □︎■︎●︎⍓︎ ♐︎❒︎♏︎♏︎♎︎□︎❍︎ ♐︎□︎❒︎ ♋︎ ♍︎♒︎♋︎❒︎♋︎♍︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎ ♓︎⬧︎ □︎♌︎●︎♓︎❖︎♓︎□︎■︎📪︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ■︎□︎ □︎■︎♏︎ ♐︎♓︎■︎♎︎⬧︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎📪︎ ■︎□︎ □︎■︎♏︎ ⧫︎♒︎♓︎■︎🙵⬧︎ ♋︎♌︎□︎◆︎⧫︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎📬︎ ■︎□︎ □︎■︎♏︎ 🙵■︎□︎⬥︎⬧︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎❒︎ ⬧︎⧫︎□︎❒︎⍓︎📬︎

♐︎♓︎■︎♋︎●︎●︎⍓︎📪︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ♎︎♓︎♏︎📬︎ ♐︎❒︎♏︎♏︎ □︎♐︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎♓︎❒︎ ♍︎□︎■︎⧫︎❒︎□︎●︎📪︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎♓︎❒︎ ♐︎♋︎■︎⧫︎♋︎⬧︎♓︎♏︎⬧︎📬︎

⬥︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ♓︎⬧︎ ♌︎♏︎⧫︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎✍︎ ♐︎□︎❒︎♑︎♏︎⧫︎♐︎◆︎●︎■︎♏︎⬧︎⬧︎ □︎❒︎ ♍︎□︎■︎⧫︎❒︎□︎●︎✍︎

♐︎❒︎♓︎⬧︎🙵 ♒︎♋︎⬧︎ ♋︎●︎❒︎♏︎♋︎♎︎⍓︎ ♍︎♒︎□︎⬧︎♏︎■︎📬︎ ⬧︎♒︎♏︎ ⬧︎♋︎⍓︎⬧︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎⍓︎ ❍︎♋︎⍓︎ ♌︎♏︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ □︎■︎♏︎⬧︎ ⬥︎♒︎□︎ ♍︎□︎■︎⧫︎❒︎□︎●︎ □︎◆︎❒︎ ⧫︎❒︎♋︎♑︎♏︎♎︎♓︎♏︎⬧︎📪︎ ♌︎◆︎⧫︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎⍓︎ ♋︎❒︎♏︎ ♋︎●︎⬧︎□︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ □︎■︎♏︎⬧︎ ⬥︎♒︎□︎ ♍︎❒︎♏︎♋︎⧫︎♏︎ ❍︎♓︎❒︎♋︎♍︎●︎♏︎⬧︎ ♐︎□︎❒︎ ◆︎⬧︎📬︎ ⬧︎□︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ⬥︎♏︎ ♋︎❒︎♏︎ ♒︎♋︎◻︎◻︎⍓︎📬︎ ♋︎■︎♎︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ■︎□︎ ❍︎♋︎⧫︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎ ⬥︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ⬥︎♏︎ ⧫︎♒︎♓︎■︎🙵📪︎ ♎︎♏︎♏︎◻︎ ♎︎□︎⬥︎■︎📪︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎⍓︎ ♋︎❒︎♏︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ □︎■︎♏︎⬧︎ ⬥︎♒︎□︎ ⬥︎♋︎■︎⧫︎ ◆︎⬧︎ ⧫︎□︎ ⧫︎♒︎♓︎■︎🙵 ⧫︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎📬︎

⬥︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ♋︎ ⬧︎⧫︎❒︎♋︎■︎♑︎♏︎ ♍︎❒︎♏︎♋︎⧫︎□︎❒︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ♋︎❒︎♏︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎■︎📪︎ ⬥︎❒︎♓︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎📬︎

⬥︎♒︎□︎ ⬥︎♋︎■︎⧫︎⬧︎ ♋︎ ♍︎♒︎♋︎❒︎♋︎♍︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎ ⧫︎□︎ ❒︎♏︎♌︎♏︎●︎ ♋︎♑︎♋︎♓︎■︎⬧︎⧫︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ♒︎♋︎■︎♎︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ♎︎♏︎⬧︎♓︎♑︎■︎♏︎♎︎ ♓︎⧫︎✍︎ ♋︎❒︎♏︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ●︎□︎□︎🙵♓︎■︎♑︎ ♐︎□︎❒︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ♋︎♎︎❒︎♏︎■︎♋︎●︎♓︎■︎♏︎ ❒︎◆︎⬧︎♒︎ □︎♐︎ ♋︎ ♐︎♓︎♑︎♒︎⧫︎✍︎

♋︎❒︎♏︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ⧫︎♓︎❒︎♏︎♎︎ □︎♐︎ ♍︎♒︎♋︎❒︎♋︎♍︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎⬧︎ ⬥︎♒︎□︎ ♌︎♏︎■︎♎︎ ⧫︎□︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎❒︎ ♎︎♏︎⬧︎♓︎❒︎♏︎⬧︎✍︎

□︎❒︎ ♓︎⬧︎ ♓︎⧫︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎❒︎ ♎︎♏︎⬧︎♓︎❒︎♏︎✍︎ ♋︎ ❒︎♏︎♌︎♏︎●︎●︎♓︎□︎■︎✍︎

⬥︎♒︎⍓︎ ♎︎♓︎♎︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ♍︎❒︎♏︎♋︎⧫︎♏︎ ❍︎♏︎ ●︎♓︎🙵♏︎ ⧫︎♒︎♓︎⬧︎✍︎ ⬥︎♒︎⍓︎ ♎︎♓︎♎︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ❍︎♋︎🙵♏︎ ❍︎♏︎ ♋︎ ♍︎♒︎♋︎❒︎♋︎♍︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎ ⬥︎♒︎□︎ ♍︎♋︎■︎ ■︎♏︎❖︎♏︎❒︎ ♌︎♏︎ ♍︎□︎❍︎◻︎●︎♏︎⧫︎♏︎●︎⍓︎ ♒︎♋︎◻︎◻︎⍓︎✍︎ ⬥︎♒︎⍓︎ ♎︎♓︎♎︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ❍︎♋︎🙵♏︎ ❍︎♏︎ ♋︎ ◻︎♏︎❒︎⬧︎□︎■︎ ⬥︎♒︎□︎ ♍︎♋︎■︎■︎□︎⧫︎ ♌︎♏︎●︎♓︎♏︎❖︎♏︎ ♓︎■︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎✍︎

♓︎ ♎︎□︎■︎🕯︎⧫︎ ⬥︎♋︎■︎⧫︎ ⧫︎□︎ 🙵■︎□︎⬥︎ ♋︎●︎●︎ ⧫︎♒︎♓︎⬧︎📪︎ ♓︎ ♎︎□︎■︎🕯︎⧫︎ ⬥︎♋︎■︎⧫︎ ⧫︎□︎ ◻︎♏︎❒︎♍︎♏︎♓︎❖︎♏︎ ♓︎⧫︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ⬥︎♋︎⍓︎📬︎

♓︎ ⬥︎♋︎■︎⧫︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♌︎♏︎●︎♓︎♏︎❖︎♏︎🖴︎ ♒︎□︎■︎♏︎⬧︎⧫︎●︎⍓︎📪︎ ♓︎ ⬥︎□︎◆︎●︎♎︎ ●︎♓︎🙵♏︎ ⧫︎□︎📬︎

♌︎◆︎⧫︎📬︎📬︎📬︎ ⬥︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎🕯︎⬧︎ ❒︎♏︎♋︎●︎ ♎︎♏︎♏︎◻︎ ♎︎□︎⬥︎■︎✍︎ ♋︎●︎●︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ♐︎♏︎♏︎●︎♓︎■︎♑︎⬧︎ ♓︎ ♐︎♏︎♏︎●︎ ♋︎❒︎♏︎ ♓︎●︎●︎◆︎⬧︎♓︎□︎■︎⬧︎📬︎ ♌︎◆︎⧫︎ ♓︎ ♐︎♏︎♏︎●︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎❍︎ ♋︎■︎⍓︎⬥︎♋︎⍓︎📬︎ ♓︎●︎●︎◆︎⬧︎♓︎□︎■︎⬧︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ♌︎□︎❒︎♎︎♏︎❒︎ □︎■︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ❒︎♏︎♋︎●︎🖴︎ ♓︎ ❍︎♋︎⍓︎ ♌︎♏︎ ♋︎⬥︎♋︎❒︎♏︎ □︎♐︎ ⬥︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎🕯︎⬧︎ ♑︎□︎♓︎■︎♑︎ □︎■︎📪︎ ♌︎◆︎⧫︎ ♓︎ ♍︎♋︎■︎🕯︎⧫︎ ♒︎♏︎●︎◻︎ ♌︎♏︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ⬥︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ❍︎♋︎🙵♏︎ ❍︎♏︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♌︎♏︎📬︎

♌︎♏︎♍︎♋︎◆︎⬧︎♏︎ ♓︎⧫︎ ♓︎⬧︎ ❍︎⍓︎ ♐︎◆︎■︎♍︎⧫︎♓︎□︎■︎📪︎ ❍︎⍓︎ ❖︎♏︎❒︎⍓︎ ♏︎⌧︎♓︎⬧︎⧫︎♏︎■︎♍︎♏︎📬︎

You put the sheet back down.

All his notes are indecipherable, they are all filled with these symbols: Wingdings.

Could it be Sans who wrote these? Or was it Gaster, a long time ago?

It's food for thought.

You sigh, tired.

It's not the same game now. Theories aren't really... relevant anymore, right?

You take another sheet.

A large star is drawn on it.

Strange.

**_Would you like to continue?_ **

You agree.

**_Welcome to Creatale, Player._ **

**_I've probably made myself wait, forgive me. We are in Chapter 7 and it is only now that I intervene._ **

**_Think of me as the tutorial of this world, I'll be the one to give you... explanations._ **

**_I created this world. It is a lesson, a final judgment for all those who have played the Undertale game. Mainly the Genocide Path._ **

**_You're a fan of that one, aren't you?_ **

**_Oh. I don't need answers, I already know everything about you, I know everything._ **

**_This is my world, after all. I am not merely a goddess, a queen, or an empress. I don't just rule this world._ **

**_I am the creator. I have created your existence with my imagination._ **

**_Every world has its creator, Sometimes the creator intervenes. This is my case._ **

**_You've come all this way because I wanted you to._ **

**_You're going to be the villain in this story because I want you to be._ **

**_I am fully aware that the real culprit for their misfortunes here is me._ **

**_But I am the one writing the story. If I am defeated, it is because I choose to be_ **

**_Basically, even if I am "defeated," I will stay here as long as this story continues, as long as it continues to live._ **

**_Your existence, your actions, your thoughts: I decide them._ **

**_It is a great responsibility. To make a world, something catchy and coherent, with characters to hate or love or be sexually attracted to. To make characters into beings with morality, personality, a past and a goal, and above all else, to respect them and not to flout what we build._ **

**_But what rule do I have to respect when I can justify anything by saying "I decide everything, so everything is coherent?"_ **

**_Oh you must be confused. Forgive me; I'm straying from the matter at hand._ **

**_You are in Creatale, a world where creators have the least power._ **

**_Frisk and Sans are the main characters, the heroes, and they are special because I gave them something that cannot be taken away._ **

**_Knowledge._ **

**_Control._ **

**_Not everything, though., We should not exaggerate._ **

**_But they know. They know you. They know what you say, draw, write. They know the AUs and their stories. They know every little thing that goes on inside the fandom._ **

**_They are characters who are conscious of being characters, they are characters conscious of what they are, of what they see._ **

**_About what you do._ **

**_Which makes them not very... emphatic. Seeing everyone as a vulgar puppet with a script doesn't help to feel things._ **

**_So I force them to love, to have a family, to live and feel._ **

**_But that still doesn't erase the after-effects._ **

**_Oh, I talk too much to Reader. I should talk more to you, Player._ **

**_What is the difference between the two of you? It's quite small, but important. Player is a character who plays Reader and Reader is just the person who reads these words._ **

**_Basically, the three of us, Reader, Player, and Writer, are responsible for what happens to them, the characters._ **

**_Well, Player... this game... is boring, isn't it?_ **

**_It's practically a movie. Only scenes; no gameplay since the fights are practically non-existent, because nobody is there anymore._ **

**_Indeed, this world is not for you. I have to explain the story of our two heroes before confronting them, right? Reader needs something that invites them to continue the story, after all._ **

**_But there will be a fight._ **

**_Frisk and Sans._ **

**_These are the only ones you will face._ **

**_If you can even face them._ **

**_You're in Snowdin right now. When you've seen the last memory of this house, there will be Waterfall, which has its own little lot. The area with the fewest memories is Hotland, I think. I'm not really sure. We'll see as we go along._ **

**_Don't worry, the fight is coming._ **

**_Well, "fight" is a big word. Fight is a moment when two forces confront each other._ **

**_But then it will all be cheating and judgment._ **

**_You won't have a chance to fight back._ **

**_That's how it is._ **

**_You don't have a choice._ **

**_Their unpredictability will win._ **

**_We can not defeat an enemy that is unpredictable, that changes constantly in ways we can not anticipate._ **

**_A character with invisible attacks where only they and you, Player, will be able to see what's going on._ **

**_Something I don't control, something I wouldn't see._ **

**_That Reader and I do not control, do not see._ **

**_...These terms must be confusing, hm?_ **

**_Don't worry, I will explain it as clearly as possible in due time._ **

**_Not now, not yet._ **

**_We are still far from the end._ **

**_Oh. I'm taking up a lot of lines, huh._ **

**_I'll leave you with them, then,_ **

**_Player._ **

_*no. not again._

_*not... again._

_Frisk looks at him, worried. She moves closer to him as he trembles in his sleep, disturbed by his nightmare._

_"Sans..."_

_*lemme..._

_"Husbando."_

_*player..._

_Frisk stops and sighs, she lies down closer to him._

_"It's over, Sans. He's gone."_

_*no..._

_"It's just us now."_

_*..._

_He slowly opens his eyes._

_He does not move._

_For several seconds, nothing happens._

_Then Sans' right eye turns yellow, Frisk moves away, but he ends up pinning her to the bed with bones, a life-threatening Gaster Blaster ready to fire._

_*w h a t a r e y o u d o i n g h e r e , a n o m a l y ?_

_A bone is placed just below her neck._

_Frisk sighs, reassured that at least he hasn't dragged her into an encounter._

_"Sans."_

**_*shut up._ **

_She stays silent and looks him straight in the eye._

_He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath._

_"Husbando...?"_

_He reopens his eyes, his right eye is still yellow._

_*..._

_"... Everything is fine. It's me, Frisk."_

_*..._

_The Gaster Blaster disappears, but he doesn’t make the bones disappear._

_He sits down and turns his back._

_She turns her head to look at him._

_*...waifu._

_"Yeah. That's me."_

_*...you're not player._

_"No."_

_*..._

_He makes the bones disappear._

_Frisk gets up and hugs him._

_"We are free, Sans."_

_*don't use that word. we are not free._

_"...Player's gone."_

_*..._

_"...I’m here."_

_He turns his head._

_His two lights disappear and a few tears flow._

_"I'm here."_

_She moves closer to him and closes her eyes. She calmly hums the music playing in the background._

**_It's Raining Somewhere Else._ **

_*...will you always be there...?_

_She stops and looks at him._

_"...Of course."_

**_lies_ **


	9. Chapter 8: Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_When things are good_ **
> 
> **_I don't believe that they're for real_ **
> 
> **_I really wish I could just tell myself I gotta feel_ **
> 
> **_Feel something else instead_ **
> 
> **_Cause lately life is like a dream_ **
> 
> **_It's messing with my head_ **
> 
> **_I must be dead_ **
> 
> _ Dead - Phoebe Ryan _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know? :  
> \- In the Underground, 3 peoples govern the kingdom, the king, the queen, and the Judge. Instead of having these titles by succession, Fate chose a Monster in the society for having a king or a queen and a judge. King or Queen govern the kingdom and the Judge is the only one who can stop the royalty if they make bad choices. No one knows who is the Judge. It's a rule.
> 
> \- The Judge only takes care of the big bad problems by murder, usually. If guilt for your sins disappears, you're not confronted by the royal guard, but by the judge. Usually, that means you're dead. Or it's just a misunderstanding. Who knows.
> 
> Note(2): 
> 
> *Skeletons  
> “depressive persons”  
> PAPYRUS (or someone crying)  
> This Is For Arno Even If He Doesn’t Talk or Papyrus If He Wants To talk A Lil Quieter  
> “*Hybrid Humans-Skeleton”  
> “Others”
> 
> _Thoughts but can also be whatever I want to._
> 
>   
>  **Chara (usually)**
> 
>   
>  ** _Writer (usually)_ **
> 
>   
>  _**System (usually)** _

Elys looks attentively at every building in the capital. Most of the residents are getting ready to leave.

Even King Asgore is helping his people to get organized. He takes a few glances at Toriel, who completely ignores him.

"Elys?"

She turns her head and sees her elder brother trying to hold Arno in his arms while he's getting excited, probably wanting to go and play or stretch his legs.

"*It's all right, Segoe. Stop worrying about me, I'm more serene than you are."

"...Yes, I can see that."

*ELYS!

She turns her head and sees her uncle approaching her with Undyne, who seems tense and preoccupied by recent events.

"*Papyrus."

*ARE YOU READY? THIS TRIP IS QUITE UNEXPECTED AND MY BROTHER ALARMED ME WHEN HE SAID THAT YOU WEREN'T FEELING WELL, SEGOE, SO I'M HERE TO HELP...

"Oh no, you don't have to, I can handle Arno. And Elys is always calm so I don't have that much to deal with!"

*DON'T BE LIKE YOUR FATHER, SEGOE.

"...What?"

*IF YOU'RE NOT FEELING WELL, YOU CAN HAVE SOME TIME TO YOURSELF. I'M HERE TO SUPPORT YOU, AND I CAN HANDLE ARNO VERY WELL WHILE YOU'RE AWAY.

"I..."

Papyrus slowly takes Arno's arms from him, who automatically puts his little hands in his uncle's eye sockets.

*NYEHHHH! NOT HERE, ARNO!

Segoe sighs.

"Very good. I'll go and see Aliza if I can't give her a hand." 

Her older brother gets up and looks at Elys for a few seconds before he leaves.

*ARE YOU ALL RIGHT, ELYS?

"*How many times do I have to repeat myself? It's all right."

"Hey punk, you know, you're taking this drastic change pretty well."

Undyne sighs.

"Honestly, I don't understand what's going on, and I'm not even allowed to go fix it!!! There's nothing more frustrating."

"*Judge's order, there's really not much you can do about it, captain of the king's guard or not."

"Who is this judge, anyway? They show up out of nowhere and can make any decision for all of us?!!"

*...UHHH... WELL, THE JUDGE WOULDN'T MAKE SUCH A DECISION IF WE WEREN'T IN DANGER.

"But nobody knows their identity! What if they were wrong?"

*FATE WOULD NOT MAKE SUCH A DECISION TO NAME JUST ANYBODY "JUDGE"!

"I don't trust that guy!"

*AT LEAST TRUST MY BROTHER! HE'LL BE ABLE TO FIX THIS PROBLEM!

"Because Sans is going to stay?!"

Papyrus looks away. Elys sighs when she notices his look of distress.

"*My father and mother will stay in the areas affected by this disaster while we take refuge in the neighboring regions. When this is over, we will be called back to return to our respective homes."

"Why is he staying?! Sans is just a sentry."

"*...Judge's order."

"Still...?"

*UNDYNE, DON'T WORRY, SANS IS NOT GOING TO...

*where is aliza?

Undyne grabs Sans by the hood as soon as she sees him.

"Why are you staying over there? I also have to protect the monsters, I also want to participate in the annihilation of this danger."

*...hey pal.

"Sans, I'm serious!"

*hi serious, i'm sans.

He teleports away before she can throw him.

"I want action! And I don't see why I can't face this thing!"

He sighs and looks at her, exhausted.

*pal. you have to stay here. it's the best thing for everyone. you're the second barrier if anything happens to frisk or me.

"I don't want to be the second line!!!"

*it's only a matter of skill, you can't... 

"What do you have that I don't have? How can I help! I can fight, I know..."

*you don't know the anomaly. you haven't studied it to know its weaknesses; you haven't trained to fight that danger. but pal, you're the captain, and i know a lot of monsters have a lot of respect for you. guide them and reassure them. protect them from other dangers.

*OTHER DANGERS? NO, YOU DIDN'T TELL ME...

*...there...there won't be any. but the script can always change. i prefer to anticipate every possible situation.

"*The story focuses on you, there won't be any. Writer definitely doesn't want to diversify the narrative; the only ones who will be in danger are you.

*...elys...

"*We... will be, later. Won't we?"

Sans doesn't answer her.

*where is aliza?

*WITH FEMALE-ASGORE, WHO SEEMS TO BE THE FORMER QUEEN? 

*...okay cool. You'll give it to her when you see her.

Sans gives her a gray scarf.

*HER SCARF?

*we don't know what will happen to our possessions when we're gone, there'll probably be some robbery. it's only to avoid her fury. it's her favorite after all.

Sans glances at his brother and nods his head slowly. Papyrus sighs but accepts his silent proposal.

*you never know what can happen with such a creator.

_ _ _

As you head towards the exit of Snowdin Town, no music plays in the background, only the sound of your footsteps in the deep, powdery snow. Eventually, you get used to the heavy silence and lack of action of this game.

A star is waiting for you near the Snowdin edge that separates the cold, wintery region from the dark, wet Waterfall region.

You are heading towards the star but you stop. What happens if you ignore it? What if you keep going?

You decide to go around it and ignore it. You enter Waterfall. 

_ Nothing happens. _

_ " _ Nothing happens?" That sounds disappointing.

You go back. The star that was there seems to be moving... it glitches for a few moments before it disappears.

...It seems that a clue and a story have just disappeared without your knowledge. You sincerely hope it wasn't too important.

You continue on your way to Waterfall. The place is just as deserted as the others, but this time music plays in the background...

_ Mysterious Place? _

You cross the alleys and empty paths of Waterfall. All the puzzles are already solved and you cross the place quickly without anything or anyone to interrupt you.

Before you know it, you've walked through every room and you're standing in front of the Hotland welcome sign.

Wasn't there anything in Waterfall? It's suspicious, too suspicious.

You retrace your steps. Finally, at one point, you notice that the puzzle leading to the lonely bench is not finished. You complete it and cross over.

Nothing.

You step forward and examine the bench.

There is nothing there. But you notice that something is shining underneath.

**_Would you like to visualize the scene?_ **

You select yes.

Nothing is happening.

**_Memory 17 - 017 is not available at the moment._ **

**_Please view Memory 🖲︎ 📫︎ ⌛︎ first._ **

🕈︎✋︎☠︎☝︎👎︎✋︎☠︎☝︎💧︎?

The music has changed.

**_☝︎♋︎⬧︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎ ❄︎♒︎♏︎❍︎♏︎📬︎_ **

This music is too familiar.

You are again curious about the next events.

Will G̷̡̡̟͓͇̝̲̘̯͎̦͕͊̈́͌̀̓̈́̌̆̓̎̒͘ȃ̷̛̜͊͋͊̿̈́͌͘Ŝ̷̖̉͒̆̈̌̐͊̚̕̚͘ͅt̷̡͔̱̗̖͚̒̅̂E̶̡̧̪̜͖̤̫̹̪̦̠̒͑̍͘Ṟ̶͔̯͉̤͎̹͉̗̅ͅ make an appearance?

You are retracing your steps when a familiar sound stops you.

You return to Snowdin.

A corridor, that shouldn't have been there, has appeared and this door ajar!

You enter.

The door closes behind you.

But the familiar square room you know is empty.

No mysterious sprite.

But the music is still playing, the sound effects have stopped.

The sound of someone talking. Of someone who would be rude to pronounce their name.

**_It's a wonderful idea!_ **

You shudder when you hear Flowey's voice and the line you recognize.

Then a laugh.

Flowey's sprite comes out of the ground.

"You're really funny..."

You can't move your character.

"Just this music and these noises make you panic. You want to know so much about **hIM** that you lose sight of any objective.

He's still laughing.

"Funny... really... interesting."

"Flowey."

"I can see why Smiley Trashbag plays with this it all the time! No wonder you agreed to make a pact with Chara. You're so focused on one thing that you forget about everything else... everything else around you, including your morality."

Flowey sighs, amused.

"Not that I'm here to lecture you, ha! I don't see the point, and I have no morals myself. But I appreciate what you're doing, Player. That story was so boring. And then you came and changed it."

"Let me go."

"What. No."

Flowey changes his smiling expression, he seems frustrated.

"Did you forget you have something here to see?"

There's a light coming from a star that just appeared.

"It's not nice to hear the story only halfway, Player. You shouldn't miss a part of the story like that..."

**_Memory 🖲︎ - ⌛︎︎ available._ **

**_Loading..._ **

**_Visualization in progress..._ **

_ _ _

_ True Lab. _

That's the first thing you notice.

The  _ Here We Are _ melody plays in the background, and the dark and disturbing depths of the lab refresh your memory.

You start walking through the long dark corridors.

You never could move during a memory before...

_ You see Sans sitting on a stool next to a bed where someone is asleep. He himself has closed eyes and seems to be napping. _

You move closer more slowly.

_ Sans still doesn't react. _

_ And then the door opens, Sans doesn't move.  _

_ Memory Head comes in and heads towards the skeleton. _

_ This time, Sans raises his head and opens one eye. _

_ *heya. _

You're getting closer this time. No one notices you.

"Sans?"

_ *where's alphys? _

_ Memory Head lets out a moan, he moves closer to the figure in the bed. _

You see a child sleeping in the bed.

_ *yeah. i know. segoe isn't... _

_ Sans sighs, Memory Head moans again. _

_ *i guess if you came with nothing, then alphys has got nothing left, heh. unless you ate what she gave you. _

_ He runs his hand through the child's hair. _

_ Snow-white hair. _

_ "s-sans!" _

_ He raises his head. _

_ "i-i... i-i... i tried b-b-but i-i didn't get any... and at the dump... there's n-nothing..." _

_ *it's okay, alph. _

_ "s-sorry." _

_ *heh. _

_ He gets up and starts to walk towards you, but he doesn't seem to notice you. _

_ *you can stay with him? i'll... look somewhere else. _

_ "...sure..." _

_ He teleports. _

_ Alphys sighs and sits down on the stool. _

_ "i-i'm sorry... s-so sorry, segoe... i can't..." _

_ Memory Head moves closer to Alphys. _

_ "h-human food is almost non-existent i-in the underground..." _

_ She hides behind her hands. _

_ "What if he was going to starve to death...? n-no, i-i-i don't want another c-corpse here, n-not a child...!" _

_ "Father?" _

_ Alphys sees Segoe weakly opening his eyes. _

_ "h-hey, segoe..." _

_ "Auntie... Alphys?" _

_ She smiles. _

_ "I-I'm hungry." _

_ "i know." _

_ "Why am I here? Where is Father and Mother and Aliza?" _

_ "you..." _

_ "Am I not well again?" _

_ "you..." _

_ She sighs and doesn't look him in the eye. _

_ "yes, y-you've got n-nutrition problems again, segoe." _

Nutrition?

Are there problems with the food supply in the Underground?

_ "i-i... can I get you some water if you want?" _

_ "I would like some." _

_ Alphys nods. _

_ "i-i'll be right back!" _

_ She closes the door behind her after she leaves. _

_ Segoe is alone, caressed by one of Memory Head's dripping "hands", but he doesn't seem to care. _

_ "Hey." _

_ He looks at Memory Head, who moans in response. _

_ "Do you think Father can save me this time?" _

_ Memory Head moans again. _

_ "That's not fair. Why does Mother survive without human food and not me? She's human too!!!" _

_ He growls. _

_ His stomach too. _

_ "Maybe I have to be grown up so I can only live by eating monster food." _

_ He sighs. _

_ "Mother told me that a human can survive for three days without eating. The last time I stayed for two days just with water. Mother says I'm too skinny, she apologizes to me all the time. But it's not her fault that I am like this. Father says that the Creator is cruel to have done this to me. But I don't know who she is and they won't tell me." _

_ Memory Head grunts as Segoe walks away. _

_ "If one day I run into this creator, I'll ask her when I grow up, can I eat only monster food and if it's okay. Because I don't want to be a burden to Father and Mother anymore, they already have a lot of problems, they told it to Aliza." _

_ Segoe curls up on himself, hands on his empty belly, he can't hold back the tears that flow slowly down his cheeks. _

_ "Me, I don't want to be a problem... Please..." _

You are in the corridor, the door has disappeared.

You are saddened by what you have just seen.

Segoe... he's one of Frisk and Sans' kids, right?

A child with health problems, it seems.

You sigh.

A character in pain, again.

How many are there in this world?

You sincerely hope that the next memory will be happier than the last.

You walk back to the bench but wait a few moments before watching the next scene.

_ "Annoying." _

_ *is it you who says that? _

_ Sans and Frisk are sitting next to each other and look at Flowey who's with them this time. _

_ "Why are you here, Flowey?" _

_ *need attention? _

_ He skillfully dodges the "friendliness pellet" Flowey sends him. _

_ "Fuck you, Smiley Trashbag!" _

_ *looks like i'm right. _

_ "You're allowed to want company, you know." _

_ "Stop looking at me like that." _

_ "What?" _

_ "That look! With a lot of pity and kindness and... ugh." _

_ *we call that mercy, weed. _

_ "It's called naivety, you mean. I'd exploit any ounce of "kindness" you give me." _

_ *i'm very curious to see you try... w e e d. _

_ "Sans!" _

_ She hits him in the back of the head, causing his hood to fall off. _

_ He grunts but says nothing. _

_ "So you've become a monster tamed to his human, huh..." _

_ * o h ? mind saying that again? _

_ "You are..." _

_ "Flowey! Sans! Will you stop that?!" _

_ Frisk sighs, exasperated by their behavior. _

_ "It's not really my fault that this Trashbag's smiley face is absolutely unbearable." _

_ He looks at Sans, who sighs. _

_ "You could look more like your brother. At least he's easy to manipulate..." _

_ *... d o n t. _

_ Frisk grunts again and turns to Sans. She puts her hands on his cheekbones and forces him to look at her. _

_ Flowey raises an eyebrow at her action, he doesn't really understand what she is trying to do. _

_ *frisk. _

_ She kisses him. _

_ Flowey freezes. _

_ Sans sighs but closes his eyes and gently brings her closer. _

_ Flowey blinks several times before shouting. _

_ "WHAT THE FUCK?!!!" _

_ Frisk moves away and turns towards him. _

_ "Uhhh..." _

_ *don't swear. you're not old enough. _

_ "I do what I want, Smiley Trashbag. And can I ask, what the hell?!" _

_ "... What does that mean?" _

_ "That!" _

_ Sans remains perplexed at his reaction. _

_ *could you... elaborate? _

_ "Seriously...? Since when did you decide to get together?" _

_ *... we are always together...? i don't really understand your question there, weed. _

_ "This! The kiss!" _

_ *yeah. and then? _

_ Flowey sighs, exasperated. _

_ "I thought you didn't want a romantic relationship with her! That she was flirting and you were ignoring her! When did you guys start kissing?!" _

_ *i don't... _

_ Then Sans stops and looks at Frisk. _

_ *wait. _

_ Frisk looks at Sans, confused. _

_ *you kissed me. _

_ "Uhh... Yeah? And then?" _

_ *...since when? _

_ "Uh... I don't know. Since... wait!" _

_ She freezes. _

_ "Since when did..." _

_ *exactly. _

_ "How... What is...?" _

_ *i'm sure it's not even the first time. _

_ Flowey rolls his eyes, exasperated by their sudden realization. _

_ "You didn't even notice?!" _

_ *uhhh... _

_ "Not really? I mean, I flirt with him all the time! So being affectionate isn't really surprising it's just that Sans has always ignored my hints so..." _

_ *when did we start this? _

_ "I don't remember! It's only now that it surprises me so... _

_ Sans and Frisk turn to Flowey. _

_ *why are you the first to point that out?! _

_ "Nobody told us anything!" _

_ "I have no idea! Maybe because your relatives are too..." _

_ *you finish that sentence and i'll kill you, weed. _

_ "Sans, don't even start! I'm trying to understand how this happened! About ourselves, too! _

_ "Am I the only sane one here or are you too dense to realize what's going on?!" _

_ Flowey disappears when a bone is about to pierce him. _

_ *fuck off. _

_ "Sans..." _

_ They sit on the bench and say nothing. _

_ *so... _

_ "So what do we do?" _

_ *what? _

_ "Of that! We quit or..." _

_ Sans takes a long breath and doesn't look at her. _

_ *i already know your answer to this question. _

_ "That's why I'm asking you! I thought you didn't want any of this, that you weren't interested in romance!" _

_ *that's what i thought too, frisk. _

_ He looks at her. _

_ *romance is a distraction, and... we both have big responsibilities. I didn't want that distraction; player could come back at any time. i didn't want the useless misunderstandings, stupid miscommunications, and other stupid relationship problems that always happen when people are dating.  _

_ "...Hm." _

_ *i didn't want any more problems. _

_ He sighs and closes his eyes. _

_ *and here we are. to think that no matter what i think about romance, i still end up in it. maybe a side effect of the soulbond... _

_ "...So?" _

_ He looks at her and sees her hopeful gaze. _

_ He closes his eyes again, not really knowing what decision to make. _

_ *my reasoning still stands, frisk. romance brings a lot of problems and we don't have time for that. player is a danger and they're still out there i don't want those problems of trust, communication, well-being; they're so subjective and useless right now. if you want to have them, you're going to have to wait until you have time for that. _

_ Frisk looks down. _

_ "I... see." _

_ *don't start. i can already feel it in your tone. _

_ He sighs. _

_ *that's why i've never rejected you directly. it would only create tension, which is counter-productive. _

_ "..." _

_ *so if you really want a romantic relationship with me, which is already strange in itself. i don't want these problems. _

_ She raises her head, surprised. _

_ *i said i don't want those problems, but i didn't say i don't appreciate the affection and... physical contact. _

_ "You know that 'physical contact' has a name, it's 'kissing'." _

_ He rolls his eyes. _

_ "Besides, you know that any relationship has its problems. You can't just not have problems, it's impossible." _

_ *we can try to make them smaller. _

_ "...What do you mean?" _

_ *...no secrets. communication about even the stupidest things. if there's a problem, we solve it quickly, and we don't stupidly wait for the other person to make the first move. if...we can both stick to that rule, then that would be ideal. _

_ "Fewer problems, more focus on our main objective." _

_ *exactly. _

_ She lets out an amused sigh, but he feels the slight relief behind her amusement. _

_ "You know, you're asking me for the perfect relationship, here." _

_ *i've never been interested in romance, so if I'm going to get into it, my pursuit is perfection. _

_ "So picky..." _

_ _ _ _ _

A machine moves to a certain point. It turns towards a figure in front of a star.

Its objective is focused on that person.

A slight, regular and monotonous noise resonates in the empty cave.

*...heya.

The machine doesn't move and continues filming Player from afar.

*...heya.

The machine turns towards the skeleton sitting next to him.

*...i don't think sending one of your cameras is allowed.

**_Signal lost_ **

**_Searching_ **

**_Signal found_ **

**_Loading..._ **

**_Connection established._ **

"Sans!"

*send this thing back.

"I'm not gonna do it. Our society needs to know what's going on. This camera is very competent, it can film what happens there to..."

*no.

"Sans. That's my job as a star of the Underground, I have to inform them, dazzle them, make...

*you don't know what you're risking by sending this thing in here.

"That the machine will be destroyed? It's an object, it has no soul, it's not..."

*... send that camera back or i will.

"Explain to me, then, Mr. Genius, what type of risk could ever endanger a soulless object moving around in the Underground?"

*...

"What is it?!"

*i don't know.

"Oh well..."

*but that's a variable i'd like to avoid having to take into consideration. it could be a link between you and Player; it could be a link between you and the game... it's a possibility we shouldn't consider.

"Sans. You're here to eradicate this danger, right?"

*that's what i'm going to try to do.

"Well, my job is to inform society, And you're not going to stop me. Oh, it's moving!"

The camera follows Player from a distance.

*mettaton.

"Sans. It's just a camera. Nothing will change."

*...

"Let it be."

_ _ _

_ "I can't believe you." _

_ Undyne stands in front of three people. _

_ "Traitors..." _

_ *WE ARE NOT TRAITORS, UNDYNE! WE ARE GOING TO TAKE THIS HUMAN, FRISK, TO KING ASGORE! WE CAN FIND A MORE PEACEFUL SOLUTION TO DESTROY THE BARRIER. _

_ "No! You don't understand, Papyrus; after the barrier, it will be war. We will not be friends with humans! We will make them pay for what they have done to us!" _

_ *THAT'S NOT NECESSARY... UNDYNE, PLEASE! FRISK DOESN'T WANT... _

_ Undyne looks silently at the human named Frisk, standing in front of the two monsters that accompany her. _

_ "I'll prove my intentions to you, Undyne." _

_ "And how do you intend to do that, human?" _

_ "Intent is the most important thing in monster society, is it not?" _

_ *yup. _

_ "Then I'll show you my intentions in battle or in words if you wish." _

_ Undyne smiles sardonically. She holds her spear in one hand. _

_ "You have courage, human. I'll admit that. But it won't be enough. I must take your soul for us, for our freedom, for the hope of all monsters!" _

_ Frisk's red soul appears before her. _

_ All colors around them disappear. _

_ *...frisk. _

_ "I don't need the RESETS to endure the attacks, Sans. In our game, we had only one way to defeat her, but now... the possibility of choice is infinite." _

_ A confident smile appears on her lips. She watches each and every spear that appears with attention. _

_ "I will not lose." _

_ _ _ _ _

_ *UNDYNE! STOP IT, THAT'S ENOUGH! FRISK IS MY FRIEND! _

_ "How can you abandon our common interest for a human, Papyrus?! This soul... is the last one! It's the one we need, it's..." _

_ *that's enough. _

_ Frisk's soul returns to her body by force, the colors return. _

_ "What... How..." _

_ *frisk only wants to meet the King. she wants to travel, to visit the whole underground. she doesn't want to go to the surface; she wants to live among us, undyne. you want her soul? fine. you'll take it. when she dies of old age and has lived among us. _

_ "...You ask me to wait." _

_ *i ask you to be peaceful and patient. _

_ "...I don't want to." _

_ *i know. but this human is under our protection. and she has knowledge that is not insignificant. let her be free and really live among us, undyne. _

_ "...Human." _

_ "My name is Frisk." _

_ "Don't give me a reason to regret this decision." _

_ Undyne closes her eyes. _

_ "...I'll let Asgore decide your fate. But if I see you still alive when I leave the palace... I'll assume that Sans' proposal... will have been approved. Tch." _

_ Frisk advances slowly in the direction of Undyne. She stops in front of her and stares at her without saying anything. _

_ "...You are a formidable opponent, Undyne. I hope one day I can call you my friend." _

_ "Ha! You wish!" _

_ Frisk chuckles softly. _

_ "...Thank you for changing history." _

_ Undyne stares at her in surprise. _

_ "...What." _

_ *LET'S KEEP GOING, FRISK! WE'RE COMING TO THE HORRIBLE HOT LAND REGION! _

_ She giggles and walks beside Papyrus. _

_ "You present it as if it is a show..." _

_ Sans looks at Undyne. _

_ "What's that look for?" _

_ *...interesting. _

_ "What? Are you messing with me, Sans?" _

_ *no. it's just nostalgic. _

_ He smiles and follows Papyrus and Frisk. _

_ *nice to have you back, Undyne. _

_ He waves goodbye. She watches them leave, their words puzzling her. _

_ "...What the hell..." _

"Is it true...?"

"A danger..."

"Running away..."

"...Running away..."

"Running away..."

"The Judge spoke."

"Why are we so unhappy..."

"Are we going to die?"

"Don't say that."

"Still?"

"I am afraid..."

"Why is Undyne coming with us?"

"To protect us..."

"When will we go to the surface?"

"I don't know."

"I want to see the real stars."

"Mother, I want to see the real stars."

"Is everyone here?"

"I'm lost!!"

"Running away..."

The murmurs of the monsters still echo in the caves of Waterfall through the echo flowers. This is the second time you have walked around Waterfall in search of memories. There are so few... Is this normal?

Memory is playing in the background; you can see the statue with an umbrella above it.

You examine the statue.

**_A nostalgic melody resounds in the cave..._ **

**_You see a star shining behind it, but it looks different from the others._ **

**_Visualize?_ **

You agree.

The screen turns dark, but it's starting to not be that surprising now.

But a scream makes you start.

It is frightening, it is a scream filled with fear, distress; you freeze as you stare at the black screen despite the fact that silence has replaced the scream.

"... **Greetings** ."

**"I am Chara."**

**"Chara."**

**"The demon that comes when people call its name."**

**"It doesn't matter when."**

**"It doesn't matter where."**

**"Time after time, I will appear."**

**"And, with your help."**

**"We will eradicate the enemy and become strong."**

**"HP. ATK. DEF. GOLD. EXP. LV."**

**"Every time a number increases, that feeling..."**

**"That's me."**

**"Chara."**

**"But."**

**"You and I are not the same, are we?"**

**"This SOUL resonates with a strange feeling."**

**"There is a reason you keep coming back."**

**"There is a reason you keep playing this."**

**"You."**

**"You're tainted by this perverted curiosity."**

**"Hmm."**

**"I cannot understand these feelings anymore."**

**"Despite this."**

**"I feel obligated to suggest."**

**"Should you continue your little game when you've discovered all its secrets?"**

**"There's another path for you."**

**"Now,** **partner** **Player."**

**"Let us send this world into the abyss."**

**_New path?_ **

❤  **_Yes_ **

**_No_ **

**"Right. You are a great partner Player."**

**"Hmm... This feeling you have."**

**"This is what I spoke of."**

**"Well..."**

**"It doesn't matter."**

**"YOU MADE YOUR CHOICE LONG AGO."**

...

...

...

Mom...?

....Dad?

...Azy?

...Why am I alone here?

...

I feel trapped...

Someone... can hear me...

Someone will rescue me...

**_R i g h t ?_ **


	10. Chapter 9: Walk through the fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **I'm always wondering**
> 
> **If it's ever gonna end**
> 
> **I can feel it in my bones**
> 
> **I can feel it in my bones**
> 
> **Standing in the dust**
> 
> **Of what's left of us**
> 
> **I can see you in my soul**
> 
> **I can see you in my soul**
> 
> _Zayde Wølf & Ruelle - Walk through the fire_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know?
> 
> \- Wingdings Gaster is the ancient royal scientist. He created the CORE, artificial birth, and discover about time travels because of a certain capacity.
> 
> \- Gaster would like to give you a message. But it's unreadable.

**_BLA_** _bla bla_

The LAB. With exchanged letters and graffiti next to it.

It reminds you of Snowdin's Librabry.

You are in Hotland. And just like before, only emptiness awaits you. Although this time you hear the music of Hotland playing.

You walk to the door of the LAB. But the door refuses to open.

But the passage to the elevator is free...

You turn back and head towards the elevator.

You have to go on, to know the end.

This is your only objective.

_ _ _

**_Where do you want to go?_ **

Only the R2 option is possible.

You decide to follow the route imposed on you.

After getting out of the elevator, you see Sans' hot dog stand. But nobody is there.

And no stars seem to be hidden.

You continue to travel the Underground, empty and deserted.

Everything is so familiar but so unknown at the same time.

Finally, you get a glimpse of the CORE, and a star stands in your path.

You select it.

_ _ _

_ "*Don't we have any chance?" _

_ Frisk is sitting on the edge of the cliff. She watches the boiling lava under her feet. Her daughter sits behind her. Elys is tied to her arm, looking for some kind of comfort. _

Frisk sighs and runs her hand through her daughter's white hair. Elys shuffles closer. She takes a rock near her, and throws it into the lava, curious to see the reaction.

_ "... Only Writer can decide otherwise, 'lys." _

_ Elys blinks and watches the lava react to the stone. _

_ "*And grandpa?" _

_ "..." _

_ "*He could do something, couldn't he? He's practically an out code in our world. He can do something, since he doesn't exist!" _

_ "... 'lys." _

_ "*There must be a solution. There is always a solution to problems. It's purely mathematical. It is simply..." _

_ "It's not a problem, Elys." _

_ "*...What?" _

_ "We exist because of our creators. They gave us life. They created this world, these relationships, these problems, these questions, these thoughts, these words, these actions." _

_ Frisk closes her eyes. _

_ "Our entire existence is in their hands. Just as theirs is in the hands of Nature. It is a cycle, it is a logic. That's... how it is. We are the ones who see it as a problem." _

_ "*...Because you see this as an opportunity?" _

_ "Of course I don't. But... it's easier to accept it than to try to fight it." _

_ "*I've accepted it." _

_ "No. You want a solution. You want to be free. Just like your father." _

_ "*...Mom." _

_ "He's been through a lot, a lot of it out of his control, and he's learned all his life that his tragedies are because of that; the creators and their decisions." _

_ She smiles. _

_ "We don't have the same way of thinking. When he sees the creation of genocide, I see my liberation, when he sees your human brother starving, I see our romance. He sees the negative aspects of a situation, I see the positive ones. We... complete each other." _

_ "*...So you're okay with that? With Player, with Writer... You are..." _

_ "If Writer decides that I die, I'll remember that I could also have lived. It's... too hard to live with the idea that it's all fake. I'd rather... ignore it, live in a lie. I'd rather believe that I love you, than see that we only created this love for the sake of a story." _

_ "*There... is no solution...?" _

_ "If you want a solution, there is one. But you know it." _

_ "*Forgetfulness; that no one, no creator remembers us, creates for us. If this happens, we will be set free." _

_ Elys releases his mother's arm. _

_ "*And we will no longer exist." _

_ "Certainly. But we are a story, Elys. And a forgotten story is a tale that tends to repeat itself." _

_ _ _

You cross the threshold of the L2 elevator this time.

You want to end this game. You want to stop this game of searching for memories.

You want to get to the interesting part, right?

This time you press button R1.

And once again, the star is in front of the CORE view in the distance.

You press it.

And your camera shuts off.

At least you think so.

D

a

r

k

,

D

a

r

k

e

r

Y

e

t

D

a

r

k

e

r

🖂︎■︎□︎ ♓︎⧫︎🕯︎⬧︎ ♏︎■︎□︎◆︎♑︎♒︎ ✡︎☜︎💧︎ 👍︎⚐︎☠︎❄︎✋︎☠︎🕆︎☜︎ ⬧︎⧫︎□︎◻︎⬧︎ ⬥︎♒︎⍓︎

✞︎☜︎☼︎✡︎ ✋︎☠︎❄︎☜︎☼︎☜︎💧︎❄︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ ⧫︎♒︎♓︎⬧︎ ♏︎⌧︎◻︎♏︎❒︎♓︎♏︎■︎♍︎♏︎ ☜︎✠︎✋︎💧︎❄︎☜︎☠︎👍︎☜︎ ■︎□︎

👎︎♋︎♎︎ ✋︎🕯︎❍︎ ❒︎♏︎⬧︎♏︎■︎⧫︎❍︎♏︎■︎⧫︎

💧︎♋︎☠︎💧︎ ●︎✌︎♌︎ ✋︎ ♎︎□︎■︎🕯︎⧫︎ ⬥︎♋︎■︎⧫︎ ⬧︎□︎ ⬧︎◆︎♍︎♍︎♏︎⬧︎⬧︎♐︎◆︎●︎

♐︎♋︎♓︎●︎◆︎❒︎♏︎ ♓︎❍︎❍︎♏︎■︎⬧︎♏︎ ♎︎♏︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎❍︎♓︎■︎♋︎⧫︎♓︎□︎■︎

❒︎♏︎♑︎❒︎♏︎⧫︎ 💧︎♋︎☠︎⬧︎ ⬧︎⧫︎⚐︎◻︎

☝︎✌︎💧︎❄︎☜︎☼︎

**_Memory 10 - 069 is corrupted. Loading..._ **

**_Loading failed. Searching for the last save point..._ **

**_Search failed. Restart..._ **

**_Unable to restart._ **

**_Request user access, please enter the identification code._ **

📂︎🗐︎

**_Identification code valid. Access to files..._ **

You see a cursor appear and move by itself.

A file appears, written in Wingdings.

The cursor clicks on it.

**_Loading..._ **

**_Memory 10 -069 no longer exists. Do you want to resume before viewing?_ **

**_✡︎☜︎💧︎_ **

**_Loading..._ **

**_Loading complete. Welcome back, 🕈︎👎︎ GASTER_ **

The star is gone and you are still in front of the CORE view.

What just happened?

This game is corrupted, isn't it?

Why are there so many unplanned events happening if it wasn't?

You have to finish this.

You've never asked for so many problems.

...Have you?

... It's surprising.

You won't still be here...

If you hadn't wanted trouble.

_ _ _

You see the door of the LAB, finally, the one on the other side. You can enter, this door is not blocked.

You go in. The room remains dark; the only light in the room comes from the monitor screen which should show the character you are controlling.

Technically, this is the case.

Chara's face is displayed on the screen with a maniacal smile.

You avoid looking at the screen but still have to get close to the monitor.

A star is waiting for you there.

**_Mew Mew Kissu~_ **

**_Can you feel the power?_ **

**_Mew Mew two!_ **

**_Of our kisses!Nyan~_ **

_ Alphys stares at the screen, grumbling. _

_ "stupid dumb opening. it's not original at all. and the rhythm is ... AAAHH, why didn't they just keep the first one?!" _

_ The loud noise of the knock interrupts her during her episode. She gets up and walks down the treadmill. She pushes a button and opens the door. _

_ Sans rushes in with his young son, Segoe in his arms. She sees Frisk standing behind them, holding Aliza in her arms. The infant is crying, confused and anxious about her parents' state. _

_ "san-" _

_ *i need your help, alphys. _

_ _ _ _ _

_ Segoe is lying on a bed in the True Lab, Sans and Frisk are holding one of his pale hands, anxious. Aliza stares at her brother, curious. _

_ *S̸e̸g̷o̷e̴?̴ ̵W̸h̷y̸ ̷a̴r̵e̴ ̸y̵o̶u̵ ̶s̷l̸e̷e̶p̴i̵n̴g̴?̸ ̷A̴r̴e̴ ̶y̵o̸u̵ ̴w̶a̸k̴i̶n̶g̶ ̶u̷p̸?̵ ̴W̵e̸ ̶c̷a̴n̷ ̵p̶l̷a̷y̷ ̶t̷o̴g̶e̵t̵h̷e̸r̷ ̷i̷f̸ ̵y̸o̶u̶ ̶w̴a̸n̴t̷.̸ ̸W̵a̷k̵e̶ ̴u̷p̴.̶.̵.̵ _

_ *he... can't, aliza. _

_ *W̶h̷y̸ ̵n̷o̵t̴?̴ _

_ *he's... sick. _

_ Sans closes his eyes and squeezes his son's hand tighter. _

_ *very sick. _

_ "Alphys, have you found something?" _

_ "...i... it's quite simple but i don't understand." _

_ "Alphys please." _

_ "he's severely malnourished, he hasn't eaten all day. You have enough provisions, right? There is no..." _

_ *of course not. _

_ "So why..." _

_ "he needs f-food, so I brought two th-things, i'll try this, then try the other one if it doesn't work." _

_ *do what you have to do. _

_ Alphys nods and transfuses the contents of a pocket using a wire connected to Segoe's wrist. _

_ The liquid is slowly released, but nothing changes. _

_ "I'll... I'll try the other one." _

_ She removes the first pocket and puts another one on. _

_ "th-these are human food remains found at waterfall in an abandoned freezer, they still look good, so..." _

_ Just like the first one, the contents drop slowly, but this time the body doesn't seem to be rejecting the food. _

_ Alphys is trembling. _

_ "it's not..." _

_ *alphys. _

_ "you'd have to a-wait a few hours, t-to see if the body has really accepted the nutrients b-b-b-but..." _

_ Alphys closes her eyes, afraid of their reaction. _

_ "segoe may not survive. not here. not in the underground. he..." _

_ *alphys slow down. _

_ "...segoe needs human food, monster food doesn't provide nourishment. his body rejects magic." _

_ Alphys looks at Segoe with concern. _

_ "i-it wouldn't be a problem if we had enough, b-b-but human food is r-rare and certainly not very often edible when it gets here." _

_ Alphys looks at Frisk. _

_ "i-i could find rotten human vegetables or fruit and see if i can replant some here in the underground but..." _

_ *heh. _

_ "if y-you come across an a-animal it's better to hunt it for s-segoe, he can only live like that, otherwise..." _

_ *h e d i e s _

_ "y-yes." _

_ *heh hehehe. _

_ "Sans." _

_ *of course. what should i have expected? _

_ Sans runs his hand through the small white hair growing on his son's head. _

_ *writer would do that. creators would do that. _

_ "Sans, please." _

_ *our son... is in danger of dying of starvation. i can't think of any better evidence to show that writer is not a peaceful and innocent person, f r i s k ." _

_ "Now is not the time for this." _

_ *we have one more problem! and they're going to accumulate, by hundreds. what don't you understand... _

_ "Sans. Controlled or not, life is full of problems! You can't just blame everything on..." _

_ *our world, our fatalities are their decisions! if writer wanted a perfect world, we would have been happy, we would never have had this kind of quarrels, this kind of issues! _

_ "If this world was perfect. We would never have been loved." _

_ Frisk force Sans looking at her, determined. _

_ "Our world is not perfect because our creator is not perfect! She makes bad decisions." _

_ *she can erase those decisions, start over. she already has. _

_ "But this world must be logical and realistic because of the problems! A story..." _

_ *i never asked to be the playground of creators! _

_ "...Sans." _

_ *a story without problems is a boring story, but i don't want to be a story. i really want to love, i really want to have a family, i really want to... _

_ He hugs her firmly, eyes closed, a few tears run down his cheekbones. _

_ *i really want to forget about this fictional world and think that... i'm actually... living... _


	11. Chapter 10: The reluctant heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_It was like a nightmare_ **
> 
> **_It's painful for me_ **
> 
> **_Because nobody wants to die too fast_ **
> 
> **_Remember the day of grief_ **
> 
> **_Now it's strange for me_ **
> 
> **_I could see your face_ **
> 
> **_I could hear your voice_ **
> 
> _ Hiroyuki Sawano - The reluctant heroes _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know?
> 
> \- The Void...  
>  Well, it's the void, nothing to see here.  
>  What did you expect?
> 
> \- Sans and Papyrus doesn't have a mother. But Sans likes to call Science is his mother. Papyrus call Puzzle his mother.

You have tried both doors at both ends of the lab, but they are closed. The only open door is the one in the " bathroom " of Alphys. You decide to try.

The door opens.

**_An elevator. Would you like to go down?_ **

You accept. The door closes, the screen turns black.

Then the elevator door opens.

On the True Lab.

You recognize some of these familiar corridors. These black screens; turned off this time, decorating the dark walls. These dimly lit rooms, as if coming out of a horror movie. You walk through these familiar places and come to a stop in front of the large door leading to the main room.

But as before, the door is blocked.

You just have to go around the True Lab again, huh?

You head towards the corridor on the left. Refrigerators are running. You hear a faucet running.

An Amalgamate is standing in your path, something is moving behind it.

The water stops flowing from the tap.

"There, there..."

Frisk.

She runs her hand through Endogeny's slimy "fur". She holds a glass of water in her hand, which she drinks now and then.

Her gaze never leaves yours.

"Player... well... Already that far? We'll soon reach the final line..."

She takes a sip of water.

Endogeny grumbles when you take a step. Or is it a scream?

"...You seem... so weak. So harmless."

She shakes her head, both amused and annoyed by this recklessness.

"...Meh. Whether you're ready or not. It doesn't matter, cause nothing is predictable."

She watches the room carefully, before staring back at you.

"This place... is so different from other places in the Underground... Like, it shouldn't be here, you know... Some kind of anomaly... in a code that's already written."

She giggles.

"...Or am I talking about me? Am I talking about this world?"

She closes her eyes and takes another sip of water.

"...An anomaly...?"

She meditates on her own words before laughing.

"Ha haha. Who is really the anomaly here? This place? Me? This world? Player?"

Both her pupils turned deep red, and the whites of her eyes turned black.

"Y o u ?"

Soon her eyes return to normal. She shrugs.

"...It was a good reflection. Good luck..."

She walks past you, walking slowly and casually.

"Reader."

You turn around, but she's gone after walking past you. Endogeny seems to feel her disappearance and slides on the ground towards the exit.

You decide to follow him and cross the hallway next to the large elevator door. You arrive in the bed room, but unlike many times during a cutscene, the game, this time, remains in pixels. You notice that in a bed, someone is sleeping there.

Sans is resting in the bed, the blanket not covering him.

You approach carefully, but he doesn't move. But when you get close enough, something appears.

An Amalgamate gently caresses the skull of the still sleeping skeleton. He puts the blanket over it.

You continue to get closer.

The shape of the Amalgamate has changed.

Is it... Gaster?

A strange hand caresses Sans' skull.

You can pass through Gaster, who continues his actions. Sans doesn't react.

You decide to examine the bed where Sans sleeps.

The sound of Gaster Follower resonates.

Sans and Gaster have disappeared.

_ _ _

You observe your own reflection in the mirror-covered hallway. You look at the flowers, one of them is facing you and has a... face?

Flowey.

"Player... Have you come to play?"

He laughs.

"Did you come here to play?"

He seems curious.

"You know, this is a bad idea. This place... it's so strange. It's like it's from another world. Scientists always have a place like this. Dark, gloomy..."

His sadistic smile is growing.

"Where all secrets are hidden..."

He looks at the other flowers around him.

"This place belonged to the former royal scientist."

He sighs.

"No wonder it's similar to the lab of that Smiley Trashbag."

...Sans?

"They both like to hide their secrets. Like father... like progeny."

Gaster.

"Their failures, successes, forbidden experiments... It was all done here."

Then he stops.

"Am I technically a forbidden experiment?"

He bursts out laughing.

"...Creepy."

"Heh. That's me. Creepy the Flower."

He keeps laughing.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter what they write to me. Player, your path seems all mapped out, or written...?"

He chuckles and then disappears from the pot.

You decide to retrace your steps and go to the room where the wind noise comes from.

Air vents.

You see an Amalgamate, but it doesn't face you.

You walk towards it and enter the interface of a confrontation.

You don't control anything. The FIGHT button is constantly pressed. But the Amalgamate doesn't die.

It prefers to repeat words, sometimes words that make sense.

"Always... genocide... always... again..."

"Stop... no... suffering... more..."

"Empty... So empty..."

"Dark... darker... yet darker"

"Them... stop... nightmare."

After 3 turns, it disappears.

_ _ _

The shower curtain is moving.

Another Amalgamate?

You step forward and decide to pull the curtain.

Frisk is lying in the empty bathtub, fully dressed.

"...You still don't know the personal space. But I guess as a character, I don't have any, do I?"

She giggles and then disappears.

You retrace your steps and continue to the DETERMINATION EXTRACTOR room.

*what an ingenious machine, but so dangerous.

Sans is standing beside it, amused.

*...a bit like determination itself...

He looks at you.

*...like this game...like this life...like you, creators. ingenious...but so dangerous.

He sighs and puts his hands back in the pockets of his hoodie..

*and you know what? i prefer safety to danger.

You freeze, listening carefully to Sans' words.

*maybe it's time to bring down that danger... don't you think... p l a y e r

Sans quietly walks out of the room, ignoring your questions.

...When will this game end?

The only answer you get from him is...

*...it ends when you close it.

You continue to the farthest room, a small screen is lit in the background with Chara smiling at you.

You rush out of the room and go to the room where, in Undertale, you might have had memories.

Maybe it's in the same place.

**_Visualize one?_ **

Two huge tubes filled with turquoise water, emanating a bluish light, are the centerpieces of this memory.

In each tube a skeletal form sleeps suspended in a diaphanous fluid.They have a familiar look...

Is it Sans and Papyrus?

You see a small group of people but you can only see their backs. You can't see them well because of the low light, but they appear to be amazed.

_ "Doctor Gaster..." _

A touched, amazed voice echoes through the room.

_ "This is a success." _

_ _ _

Sans stands behind his brother, who is in front of Frisk, still possessed by YOU. You hear these familiar words. 

_ *W-WELL, THAT'S NOT WHAT I EXPECTED... BUT... ST... STILL! I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER! EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK SO! I... I PROMISE... _

But this time you see the scene from another point of view.

The one of Sans, who doesn't move while his brother gradually turns to dust.

You hear his inner thoughts.

_ you should have been the one who killed him. make him less suffer _

_ them. it's them... _

_ papyrus. _

_ just one thing just one change... _

_ move damnit!!! _

_ don't make me look at that, don't make me... _

_ stupid program. _

_ maybe i should never move and just let myself keep dying _

_ papyrus, papyrus... _

_ player... _

_ what is the best choice. _

_ just change one thing. _

_ even if it means i have to kill _

_ dead. again. _

_...my brother. but i'm not crying. _

_ oh god, papyrus, no, no, no... not again... _

_ well. here we go again. _

_ still funny to you? player. _

_ kill... just... change... _

_ i want to move against the program. lemme do just one thing. _

_ i'm just a character in a fucking story. _

_ well see you soon, paps. _

_ lemme die... _

_ can't even do a thing _

_ what's the point. _

_ i don't want to fight. not anymore. _

_ lemme just... _

**_cHanGE SoMEThiNg_ **

The disturbing thoughts of the skeleton make you shiver. Between suicidal desire and murderous wish, you watch the character you thought you knew unraveling.You still want to see the rest.

_ that' s not true, right? _

_ what I saw... these memories... _

_ tell me this is a dream. _

_ Sans leaves his house. Papyrus isn't far behind him. _

_ He remains silent and motionless. _

_ today... _

_ the human will come... i must warn... _

_ to change something! _

_ He seems to be struggling against something. _

_ a sentence is enough, just a word would be enough for me! _

_ please... _

_ But Sans ends up following his brother, excited at the idea of the arrival of a human in the Underground. _

_ lemme... change just one thing... _

_ just one clue to prove me that it's false. _

_ just one thing to show me it's not true. _

_ i am not... _

_ *SANS! HURRY UP! _

_ He has heard these words before. _

_...a character. _

_ Yet everything proves the contrary, every second he recognizes every action, every word and it makes him want to vomit. _

_ Everything is the same. Nothing changes. _

_ The game follows its script, and even he, the character that he is, can only follow what the program tells him to do. _

_ He pronounces the same words even though he doesn't want to say anything. _

_ He walks when he wants to stop. He stops when he wants to move. _

_ He can't control himself. _

_ Even his own body is not under his control. _

_ For the first time, Sans feels his panic rising, he is a prisoner of this fictional world. He is a prisoner in the hands of a Player, a sadist, enjoying discovering the dark side of this game. He can't do anything about it, he is a prisoner of this fictional world. _

_ He is a prisoner in the hands of a Player, a sadist, enjoying discovering the dark side of this game. _

_ He is unable to do anything. _

_ He cannot change anything. _

You have visualized every memory, letting nothing pass, wanting to discover everything.

Even the beginning of the madness of this lazy skeleton.

_ _ _

You get into the last elevator and enter the last huge unexplored room containing the immense generator.

The other Amalgamates that you have not met are in the room, whining. You cannot distinguish their voices well between their incomprehensible pleadings and their ineffective threats against you.

You see Sans with them, while he seems to be occupied by the machine behind him. He sets some mechanisms in motion, turning on the machine behind him that produces a dull sound.

He doesn't look at you, but you're sure he knows you're there.

He sighs, then finally turns to you.

But he doesn't seem very interested in you. It's as if he's looking for someone inside you, as if...

*reader.

He moves closer, dragging his feet as he reduces the distance between you.

Then a noise catches your attention.

A confrontation.

Everything becomes black and white. And Sans continues to stare beyond you.

Beyond his world.

*...what do you want from us? what is the point of this story? ...are you just trying to know us? to spy on us? 

A turn passes, but you can't do anything.

It is a confrontation that concerns you and at the same time ... not.

*is it only out of curiosity?

Another round passes, but nothing happens, no attack, nothing.

*a reader... reads if there is something in the story that interests them. but apart from these ridiculous little flashbacks... there is nothing intriguing or interesting.

Turns pass by without really making sense.

*frisk and i have taken every precaution to make this little game... boring for you.

*without any real interest. with no real objective at the end.

*but you're still there.

The skeleton smiles, amused.

*...heh. maybe you realize that at some point it'll change. it will be more exciting.

He shakes his head.

*but no. it's only a story about our trauma, our suffering. there's nothing exciting, nothing extraordinary. don't expect... twists. this story... was designed to be boring.

...

*...why do you keep reading? ...why are you still here?

...

..

.

*.....heh.

*...you really want to go through with this, uh.

.

.

.

***...freak.**

**_Sans runs away._ **


	12. Chapter 11: Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_Oh, all these minutes passing, sick of feeling used_ **
> 
> **_If you wanna break these walls down, you’re gonna get bruised_ **
> 
> **_Now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it_ **
> 
> **_Already choking on my pride, so there's no use crying about it_ **
> 
> _ Halsey - Castle _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know?
> 
> \- The only predictable attack of Sans is the first one, since he always redoes the same one at each change of timeline, just to be "fairplay".
> 
> -If you check Crea!Frisk multiple times you will see:  
> *Don't make her mad. Oh. You already did it. Ouch. Good luck.  
> *Had a list of the attacks she wants to try.  
> *Worried about everyone.  
> *Determination.  
> *Finds you funny when you're scared.  
> *Hates you but don't like the term "hate".  
> *Wants to believe in you, but can't.  
> *Had the repetition of Sans' speech in the genocide path of Undertale in her head.  
> *A flirty woman with a nerdy husband.  
> *Deep down, she hides a lot of regrets.

"*They're heading straight for the castle."

Segoe watches her younger sister staring at the images Mettaton broadcasts.

"Yeah. They do."

A groan distracts Elys, her little brother whining in Segoe's arms.

"*-no..."

Segoe sighs and gives Elys her younger brother, who moans as he is pulled away from Segoe's warmth.

He opens his eyes and stares at his older sister. Elys looks at him with sorrow. She is certain of future events and she knows she can change nothing.

"*Hey lil bro."

She giggles as he puts his hand on her lips, as if to stop her talking. Elys pushes his hand, amused.

"*Dad and Mom are going to face Player. I'm not worried about that confrontation."

She runs her fingers through the fuzz that covers Arno's head.

"*They can control what will happen on their stage, after all. It's not something to worry about."

"Then why do you look so worried?"

"*...It's only the end of a chapter. The second part of Creatale will be coming soon."

She holds her brother close to her and shuts her eyes, as if she is enjoying her last moments with her family.

"*And I'm afraid we won't be here in this second part."

Then she feels a skeletal hand go through her hair, Elys opens her eyes and looks straight ahead. The eldest, Aliza, looks at her with both tenderness and sadness.

Then she begins to move her hands.

*D̷o̷n̴'̶t̵ ̴t̶h̷i̸n̶k̷ ̷l̷i̵k̷e̷ ̵D̶a̶d̷,̴ ̷E̷l̵y̴s̸.̷ ̶T̴h̸e̵y̴'̴l̷l̷ ̵s̶u̵c̶c̸e̸e̴d̸,̶ ̸t̵h̴e̴y̶ ̷a̷l̸w̷a̸y̷s̴ ̷h̸a̶v̶e̵.̴ ̶A̶n̷d̸ ̵t̷h̷e̶y̶'̸v̸e̵ ̴t̸a̸k̷e̸n̴ ̴e̵v̷e̷r̵y̷ ̷p̸r̸e̶c̵a̵u̷t̷i̴o̶n̷.̵

She looks at the screen that displays the Player images.

Elys looks down.

"*Where's Uncle Paps?"

*H̸e̶'s ̶g̸a̷t̶h̶e̸r̶i̸n̸g̵ ̷a̸l̷l̶ ̸t̶h̴e̷ ̷m̸o̸n̴s̴t̷e̶r̶s̴ ̴f̵r̸o̵m̵ ̸t̸h̴e̶ ̴c̷o̸n̵d̴e̴m̶n̴e̸d̸ ̶a̸r̷e̶a̶s̶.̷ ̸A̵f̶t̴e̷r̸ ̶t̷h̶i̸s̴ ̶f̸i̶g̷h̵t̸,̷ ̵w̵e̵ ̴w̴i̴l̵l̷ ̶r̴e̴t̶u̴r̵n̷ ̷t̸o̷ ̸o̶u̴r̸ ̴r̶e̶s̵p̶e̵c̶t̶i̴v̶e̶ ̷h̶o̸m̶e̸s̶.̶ ̷Y̴o̵u̴ ̷j̸u̷s̸t̶ ̶h̶a̵v̴e̷ ̴t̸o̴ ̸b̴e̴ ̸p̴a̸t̸i̷e̴n̵t̶.̸

Elys looks at Aliza who is smiling at her; she sees hope. She firmly believes in their success.

"*...Do you really think...we'll get our happy ending?"

"Of course we will! Father and Mother have worked hard for us, for this world. I am sure that these efforts will be rewarded!"

Elys doesn't answer, not being able to believe in their words.

She stares at Arno, who stares curiously at his surroundings. He is getting antsy, wanting to get out of her arms, and probably wanting to discover a place where he should not go, as per usual.

_ Is this... how Dad feels? _

_ This feeling... of seeing the world around you, still hoping to believe in this world, in Writer. _

_ But despite all those hopeful words... you're still not being able to believe in it. _

_ We are... unable to believe in this world. To believe in a happy ending. _

_...I never asked to be like that, to be like him. _

_ I would like to be like Aliza, to be brave and full of hope for this world. Always confident, and so passionate. _

_ I wish I could be like Segoe, cautious but optimistic. A true pacifist at heart. To be able to truly believe in this world. _

_ I wish I could be like Arno, innocent and ignorant of these truths. To discover this world, as if it were new. _

_ As if it was not... predictable. _

_ I don't want to be like Dad. I don't want to... _

_...but I don't have a choice. _

_ Do I? _

_ _ _

You get out of elevator R3 and head towards the MTT resort. When you enter, you see the waterfall has stopped. Everything is at a standstill. Even BurgerPants doesn't seem to be there.

But a Legendary Hero is still on the counter, so you pick it up.

You enter the restaurant part of the Resort and see that on the table where Sans used to invite you and threaten you, a star is waiting for you.

Maybe it's the last one before your confrontation.

_ *D̵a̷d̶!̶!̸ _

_ *what? _

_ The little family seems to be complete. _

_ You can see Sans, sitting on a chair, holding little Arno who is playing with the end of the tablecloth, curious. _

_ Frisk seems to be laughing behind her hand, sitting next to her husband. _

_ They all stare at Aliza, soaking wet from head to toe, and rather furious. _

_ *.̵.̸.̵A̷r̸e̷ ̶y̴o̵u̸ ̸f̶u̵c̸k̶i̸n̸g̷ ̴s̵e̶r̷i̸o̷u̶s̵?̴!̴ _

_ *LANGUAGE! _

_ *A̸r̵e̸ ̵y̴o̵u̶ ̵f̶r̵i̸c̴k̷i̷n̶g̴ ̶s̴e̷r̷i̵o̷u̸s̸?̶!̵ _

_ Papyrus nods, appreciating the word change. _

_ Elys looks at the elder. She smiles slightly for a second before her neutral expression comes back and the smile disappears. _

_ But Sans has seen it, and he knows the truth. _

_ *what? you don't appreciate the shower? _

_ *I̵ ̷c̴a̴n̶'̶t̷ ̵b̶e̸l̷i̷e̵v̷e̸ ̵y̵o̵u̶ ̷d̴i̸d̷ ̷i̵t̶ ̸i̶n̸ ̸t̵h̵e̸ ̷m̴i̵d̷d̵l̷e̶ ̵o̶f̵ ̷o̵u̸r̷ ̸f̵a̴m̸i̴l̶y̶ ̴d̷i̵n̶n̵e̴r̴!̸!̷!̷!̷ _

_ "Come on, Aliza, it's just a prank, you don't need..." _

_ *W̶e̴ ̸w̶i̵l̵l̶ ̷t̷a̴l̴k̶ ̷a̶b̷o̴u̶t̵ ̶i̸t̴ ̵a̸g̶a̷i̸n̸ ̸w̶h̷e̶n̷ y̴o̶u̷'̴r̶e̷ ̶t̵h̴e̸ ̵v̵i̵c̸t̸i̷m̴ ̴o̸f̴ ̷o̴n̷e̴ ̶o̶f̵ ̸h̸i̸s̴ ̶s̷t̶u̶p̶i̷d̴,̶ ̶c̵h̵i̴l̵d̸i̵s̶h̶ ̴p̵r̸a̵n̶k̶s̵!̵ ̸E̷v̵e̸n̶ ̵A̵r̴n̵o̵ ̷i̵s̷ ̵m̶o̵r̵e̵ ̷m̸a̸t̸u̷r̵e̸ ̴t̵h̴a̴n̵ ̵y̵o̷u̸,̴ ̴D̸a̶d̵!̴ _

_ *surprisingly, i take that well. _

_ Frisk chuckles. _

_ *I̸'̶m̶.̴.̸.̴ ̷s̵o̵a̵k̷e̶d̵!̷!̸!̵!̷ _

_ *come on... just  wet a little and it'll dry _

_ Aliza's fury only seems to grow. _

_ "*...What a childish reaction." _

_ Aliza looks at Elys, who doesn't look at her, with a presumptuous air. _

_ *E̸x̴c̸u̵s̷e̷ ̷m̵e̴ ?̸!̶ _

_ "*It's just a ridiculous trick. Especially the water. I don't think such an overreaction is necessary. Besides, we are in a family; serenity and calmer conversations would be more appropriate than-" _

_ *H̷e̷ ̴s̶t̵a̵r̵t̶e̷d̵ ̶i̴t̴!̵ _

_ Aliza points at her father, who bursts out laughing. She shoots him with her glare when she sees him laughing. _

_ "*...You don't even know. You're accusing him without any evidence." _

_ *W̵h̶o̶ ̷w̷o̴u̵l̴d̵ ̷d̴o̵ ̶t̴h̷a̴t̵ ̶a̷p̷a̶r̶t̷ ̷f̶r̸o̶m̷ ̶h̷i̶m̷?̷ ̶H̴e̶'̴s̴ ̶t̸h̶e̵ ̴o̶n̷l̴y̸ ̵o̴n̷e̶ ̴c̴h̸i̵l̸d̶i̸s̸h̸ ̷e̷n̷o̵u̴g̵h̵ ̶t̸o̶ ̸t̴h̸i̴n̵k̷ ̵i̴t̴'̷s̵ ̷f̶u̶n̵n̷y̴!̷ _

_ "...I protest." _

_ Frisk chuckles. _

_ "That's hilarious." _

_ Aliza sighs, exasperated by her mother's laughter. _

_ *A̷t̸ ̷l̷e̴a̵s̴t̸ ̴w̵e̵ ̸c̸a̸n̴ ̵s̷a̷y̴ ̵y̴o̵u̵'̷r̷e̶ ̵m̷a̸d̴e̴ ̷f̸o̴r̶ ̸e̸a̸c̴h̴ ̸o̴t̶h̵e̵r̸.̶.̴.̵ _

_ "Gah!" _

_ *no arno, don't touch that. _

_ "Well, just make peace. Father didn't think you'd be so offended." _

_ *ah yes, i clearly meant it. _

_ "You're not helping!" _

_ "Come on, Segoe, give it up. Aliza will just sulk over dinner and then it'll be fine." _

_ "But Mother..." _

_ "Did you bring your dinner?" _

_ Segoe sighs. _

_ "Yes, I have." _

_ "Is it still warm?" _

_ "Yes, it is." _

_ "Good, don't waste time, then." _

_ "But we haven't served you yet..." _

_ *COME ON, SEGOE, DON'T WASTE FOOD FROM THE SURFACE LIKE THAT, EAT. _

_ Eventually, Segoe gives up and takes out his meal. _

_ "*It's a strange thing, though, that Segoe is unable to live without so-called human food." _

_ *... _

_ "*...I mean, Mom lives very well without it. And yet she's human." _

_ "...Yeah." _

_ Frisk looks sadly at his son. _

_ "*...Wouldn't it have been easier to bring him to the surface?" _

_ Frisk stops abruptly, surprised by Elys' question. _

_ "...It's true. I mean, now, it's okay, we figured it out, but... the surface would have been easier, right Mother?" _

_ *Y̷o̷u̶ ̷n̸e̸v̶e̴r̷ ̵t̸o̴l̴d̸ ̸u̶s̵ ̷w̸h̴y̶ ̵y̴o̵u̵ ̵n̴e̴v̶e̵r̷ ̸t̵r̵i̶e̶d̵ ̷t̷o̴ ̴r̸e̵a̴c̵h̵ ̸t̷h̴e̶ ̵s̴u̵r̷f̵a̴c̴e̶.̶ _

_ "*...Free the monsters from Mount Ebbott." _

_ *IT'S A SENSITIVE SUBJECT. FRISK MADE THIS DECISION A LONG TIME AGO. _

_ Frisk silently thanks Papyrus for speaking for her. _

_ *B̷u̸t̴.̵.̴.̶ _

_ *THE SURFACE... IT'S DANGEROUS. _

_ "But why is it dangerous?" _

_ *...to go to the surface is to bring other variables into the equation. _

_ "...Humans can have many reactions to the arrival of monsters. The overwhelming majority would probably be negative." _

_ Frisk sighs. _

_ *we already have the player problem to deal with. If we had to deal with getting rights for the monsters, or fighting for survival in the worst case... _

_ "...Well, you wouldn't be here in the first place." _

_ They remain silent. _

_ *MOREOVER, SANS AND FRISK THINK THAT IF WE WENT THERE... WE WOULD ONLY BE ABLE TO SEE THE SUN FOR A FEW MOMENTS. _

_ "...Before the game comes back." _

_ *before everything falls back to zero. _

_ "*A reset." _

_ Frisk nods. _

_ *and it won't just erase you. it'll make the game restart. _

_ "...I'll become the player's puppet again." _

_ Arno feels the heavy, dark atmosphere as he crawls close to his father and pulls the strings of his hoodie, trying to get his attention. _

_ Sans looks down to see Arno, who has finally become curious again, tasting and biting the strings he pulled a few seconds ago. Sans sighs and takes it out of his mouth, Arno grunts, not appreciating his father's actions. _

_ *THAT'S WHY WE'RE STAYING HERE! AND IT'S NOTHING SERIOUS, I MEAN, MONSTERS HAVE LIVED HERE FOR THOUSANDS OF YEARS! WE MAY WELL BE HERE FOR CENTURIES TO COME. _

_ "Technically, with me and Arno, we can find a way to break the barrier due to our nature. But if it causes such a catastrophe, it is better to avoid it. _

_ *"̴D̸u̶e̵ ̷t̷o̴ ̷y̷o̸u̷r̴ ̸n̴a̸t̷u̶r̵e̷?̴"̸ ̴Y̷o̶u̶'̵r̴e̴ ̵h̵u̵m̸a̴n̸,̸ ̴E̸l̸y̵s̶.̸ _

_ "*Wrong, dear old sister. I am a hybrid between Monster and Human, more commonly known as a Mage." _

_ *.̶.̷.̷D̷o̴ ̸y̴o̸u̵ ̷h̷a̸v̸e̶ ̷t̷o̶ ̶b̴r̴a̸g̸ ̶l̸i̷k̸e̶ ̷t̸h̸a̶t̵?̴ _

_ "*I am forced to transmit my knowledge to you since you are sorely lacking it." _

_ *E̸x̸c̵u̴s̶e̶ ̶m̴e̶?̸!̸ _

_ Aliza gets up from her chair, outraged. _

_ *elys, don't push it too far. _

_ *A̵h̸ ̶w̴e̸l̴l̷,̸ ̶f̵i̴n̷a̵l̸l̷y̵!̸ ̷A̴ ̵g̶r̴o̴w̷n̷-̵u̷p̷ ̴r̴e̶a̵c̴t̷i̵o̶n̶ ̷f̵r̷o̸m̴ ̵y̵o̴u̴,̴ ̷D̴a̷d̴!̴ _

_ "Aliza..." _

_ But Sans doesn't take it badly. _

_ *...BROTHER. DO NOT MAKE IT WORSE. _

_ *...i won't. _

_ A sound of a whoopee cushion resounds in the room as Aliza sits down. _

_ Sans bursts out laughing. _

_ *oh my god... how did you... _

_ Aliza remains silent. _

_ *T̸h̵a̶t̴'̵s̴ ̷i̴t̸.̴ _

_ *NO! _

_ * **I̴'̴m̴ ̵g̷o̵i̵n̷g̷ ̴t̷o̶ ̴k̸i̷l̷l̶ ̴y̵o̸u̸!̶!̵!̵** _

_ "Aliza!" _

_ But Sans seems only more amused by her reaction. _

_ He looks at Elys who stares at the scene with a smile on her lips. _

_ *well? how did you do that? _

_ The family stops and stares at Elys. _

_ "*Did what." _

_ *...don't play the innocent. _

_ "Because you think it's me? Come on, Dad, I'm outraged that you think I can enjoy such stupid, cheap jokes." _

_ *yeah... suuuure. _

_ _ _

The CORE door is closed.

...Isn't there another way to access New Home?

...The elevator in MTT resort if you remember.

You re-enter the shimmering building and open the elevator door.

Direction: New Home.

The door opens, and you enter first person view... in a non-pixelated world. Is it... New Home?

You wander the deserted streets with Undertale music playing in the background; streets decorated with statues, fountains, signs, lights, and everything you've never been able to visit before.

There are monuments that represent...

**_For our prince._ **

You even see inscriptions next to it.

**_We will avenge you._ **

But these do not seem to have been written at the same time, or by the same person.

The houses are all closed, but that doesn't really make a difference to you. You can see New Home in all its splendor.

You see a huge alley leading to the castle, which is still open.

Can the royal palace also be visited?

Curious to know the answer to your question, you decide to enter it.

You enter an entirely white hall, as if lulled by the moon and its light, you cannot see what might happen outside, darkness prevents you from doing so.

It reminds you a bit of the Last Corridor, without its golden light. There are however less imposing columns, and more decorative statues, flowers, carefully tended bushes.

The hall itself is empty, but it seems to be able to shelter several people under its ceiling, and given the footprints, you think it is never quite empty.

Except this time….

You see at the far end an arch decorated with flowers and gargoyles. It looks almost new.

This time it opens onto a familiar Hall.

Judgement Hall, the Last Corridor.

**Finally.**

...Chara.

**You feel it too, right? The last moment is coming. The last and only battle.**

You nod your head, even if she doesn't see you. You feel it too.

It's not a place like any other, after all.

**You need a weapon... Hey, take the spear of the statue there.**

You look around and see a statue with a spear in its hands, standing upright.

You pick up the spear and walk to the scene of your confrontation.

The idea of giving up does not occur to you.

You feel it, it is the moment you have been waiting for.

You are going to slaughter the last people left in this world.

Frisk, Sans and Flowey.

You walk through the huge arch and see a familiar phrase too.

Then the sound of a SAVE.

You know what it means.

**_You're filled with determination._ **


	13. Chapter 12: Wolf in sheep's clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_So could you_ **
> 
> **_Tell me how you're sleeping easy_ **
> 
> **_How you're only thinking of yourself_ **
> 
> **_Show me how you justify_ **
> 
> **_Telling all your lies like second nature_ **
> 
> **_Listen, mark my words: one day (one day)_ **
> 
> **_You will pay, you will pay_ **
> 
> **_Karma's gonna come collect your debt_ **
> 
> _ Set It Off - Wolf in sheep's clothing _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some fluff, I invite you to read [Sans and Frisk's wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361351).
> 
> Did you know?
> 
> \- The left eyelight of Sans is constantly blue due to his large amount of determination. He and Papyrus can handle determination well because they are not ordinary monsters.
> 
> \- If you check Crea!Sans multiple times, you will see:  
> *Still tired. Of you.  
> *Wants to go home.  
> *A nerd with a goofy font.  
> *Determinate despite him.  
> *Is thinking about his children.  
> *Is thinking about killing you.  
> *Doesn't like you. At all.  
> *Wants to give you the worst ending.  
> *Worst time.  
> *A good brother, a bad opponent.

You take one step, then another.

You know what's waiting for you, it's obvious.

Finally, you're going to be able to really play. Finally the name he gives you, "Player" will make sense.

You keep moving forward until you stop at the usual place.

But Sans still doesn't appear. Nobody is in the hall.

Only the sound of your footsteps resonates in the immense and impressive golden corridor.

Have you made a mistake? Is there really no game in this story?

You decide to keep moving forward.

You cross the place where Sans usually stands.

*heya.

You gasp at the sound of the voice.

You see Sans who is standing where you once stood, facing him.

*you've been busy... huh?

*are ya ready for that?

*'cause... i think ya arent.

The spear is still in Chara's hands.

You have defeated him hundreds of times.

One more won't change anything.

He says he's changed, but he's still who he is.

A program...

Predictable.

You take one step.

*heh. 

He closes his eyes, amused by your determination.

*here you are. always there. no matter if this game has become boring, or if nothing happens. you keep going, always determined.

*you never give up, do you.

He smiles in dark amusement and takes his hands out of his pockets.

*...are you finally going to give up here? or will you stay so determined?

He sighs.

You ignore him and take another step.

Finally, you feel your determination growing, you feel the end approaching.

You will finally erase this world, this corrupt game.

...Maybe you can go and corrupt another one afterwards?

*alright.

*but before... someone would like to talk to you... r e a d e r .

**_Welcome, Reader._ **

**_I am a Writer. The one who tells you this story. The one who controls this story._ **

Sans smiles at my words.

**_Forgive me for returning so late. I had to leave the spotlight on my protagonists, after all._ **

**_We are reaching a crucial moment in this story, if not THE moment in this story._ **

**_It's an important point, but one that can be confusing. This is the reason for my presence._ **

**_...Well, rather the excuse for my presence. Ha._ **

**_I'm curious why you're still here, Reader. I agreed to fulfill the wish of Sans and Frisk._ **

**_I've made this story boring. Only flashbacks, walks in an empty and silent setting._ **

**_And yet you are still here. Did you think it would become more interesting?_ **

**_...Well, we'll see, if this story evolves on a more... intriguing level._ **

**_The fact is that... you have continued, despite the constant boredom. Some of you may have given up, or even skipped some chapters._ **

**_Hehehe..._ **

*c h e a t e r s .

**_...My name is Writer. I'm the one telling you this story. And this time I'm going to tell you this speciality that our two protagonists have._ **

**_...Remember Undertale? That game that may have left its mark on us, whether some of us played or not._ **

**_You wouldn't be here if you didn't know it._ **

**_In that game, you could commit a horrible act, a Genocide. And as many of you know, Sans was waiting for you at the end, ready to make you pay for your crimes._ **

**_...But it was just a game... right?_ **

**_...Is this really the excuse you gave yourself for the murders you committed?_ **

*hypocrites.

**_They are just characters after all._ **

*murderers.

**_You didn't do anything wrong, did you?_ **

**_...Oh don't look at me like that. I know. I'm as guilty as you are. That's why this world was created._ **

**_I belong to a category of "Players" who didn't commit genocide because "we want to leave them happy."Hehe... but we are curious, so we went to see other people do it._ **

**_A bit hypocritical... right? If we never wanted their suffering, their tears, their pleas, their deaths... why did we try to find out what was behind it?_ **

**_Anyway... I'm tired of lecturing. I'm starting to be irrelevant._ **

**_In this game, when you were fighting Sans, you would die, often. But thanks to those deaths, you've remembered each one of those attacks, and each time, you can get closer to the end of his fight._ **

**_... Have you thought about the possibility of... Sans changing his attacks? Shuffling them, in a random order at each reset. Or worse, changing an attack at certain turns. And at the next reset, change all his attacks, making your memory completely useless._ **

**_...this possibility is real in this world._ **

*heh.

**_...This Sans is unpredictable. As a result, no one can predict these attacks, which can change at any time._ **

**_This Sans controls his fight. Which makes me. Ineffective._ **

**_Perhaps it is still confusing for you?_ **

**_We are in a story. Not in a game. When you read a story, you can reread it, which creates repetition. Something predictable._ **

**_I told you, our protagonists are unpredictable in their fight. So everything can change._ **

**_But how can you make a fight unpredictable if in a simple rereading, a repetition is possible?_ **

**_It's simple. I can't describe their fight. It's as if a curtain is placed between us and them. We can imagine, but nothing is clear, precise. So your imagination, my imagination can constantly change this fight at each reading._ **

**_...Which makes them unpredictable._ **

**_...Oh... maybe it's still confusing for you. I hope not._ **

**_...Maybe the story will help you understand._ **

You observe Sans who is smiling quietly.

*...you wanted to go on, persevere, discover what was behind this world.

"You didn't want to give up."

Footsteps resonate. A silhouette enters the corridor.

You recognize her voice.

Frisk.

"You should have. We warned you. But here you are."

She stands behind Sans. Her eyes have taken that red color again.

"...It won't be a fight."

*not even a confrontation.

"It will be our game."

*and we choose the rules.

**_Sans and Frisk are facing you._ **

**_ACT >>>CHECK>>>Sans>>>Still tired. Of you._ **

...And finally the curtain fell, leaving us staring at that curtain, without being able to see their scene.

**_ACT >>>CHECK>>>Frisk>>>Don't make her mad. Oh. You already did it. Ouch. Good luck._ **

You don't care how many times you have to start over. You're going to win.

*heh. okay. just for once, ill play fair. just once.

And for a brief moment, the curtain is raised, and you can see Player struggling to dodge the Gaster Blaster aiming at him and Frisk running towards him, a broken bone in her hand, holding it like a sword. She jumps and then hits Player on the shoulder.

Oh sorry, I didn't mean Player, but you, excuse me.

And the curtain closes.

*happy now, creators?

You notice how little HP you have left, and the only item left to heal.

"I dreamed of this moment when I would see you again. I dreamed of seeing you, suffering, begging for mercy as we cold-bloodedly slaughtered you."

You hear Frisk laughing.

"Honestly, I call myself peaceful. But... when I feel the sadistic pleasure of beating you, I tell myself that maybe I'm not as good a person as I pretend to be."

Another shot... is that a Gaster Blaster or something else?

*frisk. keep our goal in mind.

Screw it,  ~~you~~ Player decides to take the Legendary Hero.

"I haven't forgotten. I know what we protect, what we cherish. What matters."

_ _ _

*...BROTHER...

He watches his family's fierce and bloody fight against the Danger.

_ *you're pretty pathetic actually. where's the massive killer from before, player? did your determination finally fail? _

Another skeleton is standing next to Papyrus, his niece, Aliza is staring at the screen, holding in her arms little Arno who is quietly drinking from his feeding bottle.

*T̵h̶e̷y̵ ̶w̶o̸n̶'̸t̵ ̴l̵o̶s̶e̶.̷ ̴I̵'̶m̷ ̵s̵u̵r̸e̵ ̵t̶h̶e̸y̸ ̵w̶o̵n̵'̸t̴.̶

*BUT HOW ARE THEY GOING TO DESPATCH THEM? HOW CAN THEY BEAT...

Undyne looks at Papyrus with sadness.

"...I don't know your brother like you do, but if there's one thing I do know, it is that he's not strong. He's not strong at all."

Sans skillfully dodges one Player's attack.

"...But he's a cheater. And he always manages to make the situation turn to his advantage."

_ "...I can't believe I'm on the other side this time. That I'm not the one who's being controlled. That this body... is somehow mine." _

Frisk seems to be smiling.

_ "I won against you. I signed a pact. And it doesn't matter what you try." _

_ *we'll end up winners. _

"... Dad? Weak?"

Elys sighs.

"*...Well. Considering your point of view as a character, I guess so. I mean low stats, powerful attacks only if the SINS level is high enough... That's not what we call a powerful person, I guess."

"What do you mean by that, 'lily?"

"* Come on. It's obvious. Dad is not meant to be strong, powerful. He is manipulative, calculating, finds the optimal moves. And if he has to cheat to win his game?"

Sans smiles as Player ends up immobilized.

_ *you're boring... losing so fast... _

"*He will."

_ *but oh well. see ya in the next timeline. _

**_LOAD_ **

"If you think manipulating time will help you, let me tell you something..."

*it's useless.

**_LOAD_ **

*i've gone crazy because of your actions. and... finally killing you several times didn't bring as much satisfaction as i thought.

"What about quitting?"

**_LOAD_ **

"What, you seem frustrated... Did you think this was gonna be easy?"

*that's our game.

"Our rules."

*and we choose how the game evolves.

**_LOAD_ **

*wow! you almost touched me... but was it intentional or not?

He laughs.

*hell if i know.

**_LOAD_ **

"You're annoying, ya know. Like a bug. Still there, can't understand that what you're playing... isn't a game."

**_LOAD_ **

*before all of that, i lost hope. hope for seeing the stars, hope for seeing my brother to grow up, hope… for seeing everyone being okay and happy.

**LOAD**

* _ but then she comes and everything changes. _

**LOAD**

***** _ the program didn’t accept her, it tried to bring her back to her character's place as an avatar, so that you can continue your rampage, our hell. _

**LOAD**

*like hell i would accept that.

**LOAD**

*she's mine now. this world isn't yours, now. even if we're still characters...

"We control this part."

*funny, isn't it?

**LOAD**

"You know, you could have left them happy on the surface. You could have just left us alone. All this... would have been easier if you hadn't been curious, if you hadn't found out."

**LOAD**

*but hey, you looked for it, you carried on. here are the consequences.

**LOAD**

*as the judge of the monsterkind...

**LOAD**

*this is my verdict.

**LOAD**

*d i s a p p e a r s i n t h e v o i d .

**LOAD**

**LOAD**

**LOAD**

**LOAD**

**LOAD**

**LOAD**

**LOAD**

***you're not going to give up. huh.**

**LOAD**

**LOAD**

**LOADING…**

~~ You ~~ Player stares at these two opponents, how long has it been since they confronted them without ever getting a result?

Everything changes suddenly, when sometimes it seems easy, Sans plays again with your nerves, surprising you.

Just like ~~ I  ~~ Writer said, this unpredictability is a problem.

*annoying.

His wife nods next to him.

"You never give up, I want to see despair, I want to hear it. I don't want to hear you laugh."

*heh. psycho.

"Who?"

*both.

Frisk laughs.

"You married this psycho, husbando. But sure."

She moves closer to Player.

"Well... Let's admit it, a not very funny game, it's not very... intriguing. And we arrive at the end of this chapter."

She smiles, but her smile is anything but innocent and peaceful.

It only hides at the very least her thirst for suffering.

"...They wait behind the curtain, bored. They want more action. And we, the selfish ones, are depriving them of this fight."

*time to end this, huh.

Finally the curtain, finally, opens. Frisk looks at us, amused. Her soul next to her is floating, one side of it has turned yellow, she is ready to shoot.

She stretches out her arm, aiming at us.

Then smiles slyly.

"Bang."

Her soul shoots, but she can't reach us. However...

Something breaks.

Something... important...

(the fourth wall?)

**_The_ ** **_Undertale_ ** **_Creatale system is restarting, please wait..._ **

**_Loading..._ **

**_Loading..._ **

**_Do you want to reload your last save?_ **

**_YES_ **

**_Loading..._ **

**_Loading..._ **

**_Loading complete._ **

**If you don't, well...**

**I guess I should get back in control...**

**Entertain me.**

**Player.**

**...**

**Ah. Look at that. You failed, not even capable of bringing despair.**

**Not even capable to make this story interesting.**

**You are useless.**

**I'm gonna have to do the dirty work for you. Player.**

**Frisk. Sans. Underground.**

**The Devil is coming.**

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna interact with this chaotic creator you can click this Discord link:  
> <https://discord.gg/7mtvT3vj7R>
> 
> And as always: the [Askbox](https://creatale.tumblr.com/) is open!


End file.
